


Now And Then

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Hermione Granger was sent to Azkaban for attempting to murder her best friend.</p><p>Now, she's back and wants to finish the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and associated properties belong to JK Rowling, and not so much to me.
> 
> This was my entry for NaNoWriMo 2008, and was written between 12:00am on the 1st of November, and 10:31pm on 29th of November.
> 
> Consequently, this is being posted as a complete story, and so while I like reading reviews and constructive suggestions, I can't rewrite vast swathes of the plot (or any of the plot) based on comments I might receive. Sorry :)

"Now if you want to take some pictures of the fascinating witches who put the scintillating stitches in the britches of the boys who put the powder on the noses of the faces of the ladies of the court of King Caractacus....." Hermione looked up as, for the first time in forever, something changed.

Someone was opening her cell door. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

No, wait. Yes.... she could. Four years before, a few of her old D.A. Comrades had come to visit her, and give her a reminder of why she was there. The bruises had taken nearly three weeks to heal - medical care in Azkaban wasn't exactly cutting edge.

For a moment, she held her breath. Was this another "reminder visit"? Had Dumbledore's Army - which was apparently now famous throughout the world - decided that their arch-traitor needed another lesson in humility?

But a few moments later, her confusion deepened as two women came in to her cell.

"Director Tonks" Hermione nodded "Welcome to my humble abode"

"The Prisoner will stand" Tonks stared down at her. Hermione stared up at her for a moment, then shrugged. She rose to her feet, dusting her prison robes off.

"How've you been, Nympho?"

"The Prisoner will not talk" Tonks snapped, then pulled out a parchment "As of this date, the 31st of October, 2004, Prisoner Number 24602 shall be released from Azkaban Prison, by order of Minister Amelia Bones"

Hermione stared at her for a moment then, slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"You know, don't you" Her grin got even wider "You know what happened"

"The Prisoner will not talk" Tonks yelled "You will accompany me to The Docks....."

"I might not have had any in seven years, Nympho, but I'm not that desperate"

"....and from there to The Ministry where The Minister Of Magic will explain the reasons for your pardon"

"I know the reasons, Nympho" Hermione growled "I'm just waiting for you to admit it" She stared at Tonks for a few moments, but The Director merely met her gaze.

"Are you going to come quietly, or do I have to stun you?"

"If you think I'll ever come quietly, Nympho, you really should talk to my ex" Hermione smirked "But if it will get me out of here, I'll happily accompany you to The Ministry" Tonks pulled out her wand, then gestured at the door.

Hermione looked around for a moment, then turned and walked to the door.

As she left her cell for the last time, she smiled to herself.

"Because they've just. Passed. By"


	2. Happy Halloween!

Five minutes later, Tonks lead Hermione down to the Azkaban Docks.

"This place hasn't changed" Hermione looked around. She'd been lead up the same path seven years before "Although, I admit I wasn't paying that much attention the last time"

"The Prisoner will not talk" Tonks continued to walk straight ahead, paying Hermione no attention.

"Of course not" Hermione smirked "Wouldn't want me to say anything that might make you feel guilty, or remind you of how you stuck me here in hell for seven years" Tonks missed a step and staggered a moment, causing Hermione to smirk again "So - who was it?" She stared at The Director "Can't be The Minister, not if I am going to meet her now" She paused, pondering for a few moments "He could've attacked Hogsmeade - Halloween is a special time for him. Historically I mean" She turned to Tonks again "But I'm sure you remember"

"The Prisoner will not...."

"Talk. I know. The Prisoner will not talk. The Prisoner will show no signs of emotion. The Prisoner will not show signs of individuality, and will be like all the others" She growled "Tell me something, Director - does that ever work?"

"Usually it works on everyone" Tonks stared at her contemplatively "In fact - combined with The Dementors, it has never failed before"

"It failed at least once" Hermione replied "Or have you forgotten your cousin already?" Tonks stopped in her tracks and span round to face her.

"How DARE YOU!" She raised her wand "You are not fit to even mention his name! How DARE YOU THROW...."

"Careful, Director" Hermione grinned "What would The Minister say if you dragged me in to her office all banged and bruised?" Tonks held her wand level for a moment, then lowered it.

"The. Prisoner. Will. Not. Talk!" She turned and stomped down towards the boat that was waiting to take them back to the mainland. Hermione grinned, then followed her to the pier.

xoxox

Percy knocked on the door to The Minister's office, and pushed it open when bidden.

"Yes, Percy?" Amelia Bones looked up, then her eyes widened at the look of distaste on his face "What's wrong?"

"Director Tonks and.... that woman are here" He said, almost spitting out the words.

"Please - show them in" Amelia stood up as Percy walked out of the office. She knew she should rebuke him for his tone of voice, but, she reflected, she could hardly blame him. If there was any other way to solve her problem, she wouldn't be meeting with Hermione Granger either.

A moment later, the door opened, and as Tonks and Granger walked in, she carefully schooled her face in to something other than a look of total hatred.

"Minister - you remember Miss Granger?" Tonks nodded at the former prisoner.

"Of course" Amelia nodded "Welcome to The Ministry of Magic, Miss Granger"

"I'm Miss Granger now?" Hermione stared at both of them with a slight smirk "The last time I was in this office, I was an abomination - someone who should've been killed in the womb to save the world from having me in it"

"Yes - well - that's in the past" Amelia walked round and sat behind her desk, gesturing to Tonks and Hermione to sit down as well. Tonks took her seat, but Hermione remained standing "Miss Granger?"

"I've been sitting for nearly seven years, Minister" Hermione replied darkly "If you're going to release me, then release me. If this is just another joke at my expense, get it over with and send me back to prison" Amelia stared back at her, then picked up the file from her desk.

"This morning, just before dawn, Hogsmeade Village was attacked" She held the file up to Hermione, but the former prisoner merely stood and stared at her "Three dead, twenty injured. Some property damage"

"I've got an alibi, if you're thinking of blaming me" Hermione grinned "Who'd've thought being in that hell hole would be useful for something?"

"We know it wasn't you, Miss Granger" Tonks pulled a photograph out of the file, and held it up in front of her "This was found floating over the scene" Hermione looked down at it, then back up at Tonks.

"Not a very good picture" She gestured at the blurry image "But I suppose whoever took it was probably shaking with fight" She snorted in contempt "You should look to recruiting a better class of Auror, Director"

"That's all you have to say?" Amelia stood up so fast her chair went skittering away behind her "The Dark Mark appears over Hogsmeade for the first time in seven years, and you can only comment on the composition of the photo?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Hermione shrugged "It's not like I haven't seen The Dark Mark before"

"We want to know what you know about this? Whether what you told us was true? Whether he is really back?"

"And if I don't tell you?" Hermione glanced between the two women "You'll send me back?"

"We were hoping that you'd help us" Amelia righted her chair and sat down "You know more about this than anyone - you know him better than any of my staff"

"That was seven years ago, Minister" Hermione sighed "I'm betting he's changed since then" She paused "In fact, I'd be willing to money on the fact he isn't who he was"

"It's your duty to help us" Tonks snapped.

"My duty?" Hermione laughed out loud "You think I give a flying crap about my duty to the wizarding world?

"Miss Granger...." Amelia started, but Hermione cut her off.

"You sent me to hell for seven years for doing my duty, Minister" Hermione said quietly "So forgive me if I'm reluctant to go down that path"

"It's like this, Granger" Tonks threw the photo down on the desk "Either help us, or we send you back to jail" She gestured to the pardon agreement on the desk "We can just as easily tear that up as fill it in" Hermione stared at her for a long while, then turned to The Minister.

"So my choice is between helping the wizarding world - the same wizarding world that sent me to hell for trying to save it - or going back to that same hell?" She paused, as if considering it, then shook her head "I'd rather live in my hell than yours"

"What?" Amelia stared at her in disbelief "You are willing to let the wizarding world be destroyed - let all your friends die - just because we made a mistake?"

"Friends?" Hermione laughed grimly "The friends who lined up to testify at my trial? The friends who spat at me, cursed me, called me every name under the sun? The friends who beat the living crap out of me four years ago, because - and I quote - death was too good for me?" She snorted in disgust "Those are the friends you think I should risk my life for?" She shook her head "You - all of you - got yourself in to this, Minister. I tried to help - I tried to kill him, but you stopped me - told me I was a criminal" She paused "I believe your exact words were a traitorous bitch who's name would be remembered with Judas, Benedict Arnold and Peter Pettigrew" She turned back to Amelia "If we're done, I'd like to go back to my cell" She smirked "At least the company's better there" The two Ministry officials stared at her for a moment, then Amelia turned back to Tonks.

"Director Tonks - take her back to Azkaban. But have her transferred to the secure wing. Tell the warden and the Dementor Wrangler that she requires special attention" She turned, expecting to see some sort of reaction from Hermione, but the prisoner merely stared back at her, gaze unflinching. Amelia turned back to the Director "I will inform The Wiznegamot that her sentence will be extended"

"For how long?" Hermione asked in a flat tone.

"Until you agree to help us" Amelia responded "Or you die, whichever comes first" Tonks pulled out her wand, and pointed it at Hermione.

"Come on, 24602 - time to go home"

xoxox

"Min?" Luna stared in surprise as Director Tonks lead Hermione Granger through The Ministry at wand point. She walked up to the pair "Director - what's going on?"

"Nothing, Miss Lovegood" Tonks dismissed her "Miss Granger was merely consulting with us on a case" Luna glanced at Hermione, but she refused to look up.

"Minnie? How've you been?" She asked, but before Hermione could respond, Tonks interrupted.

"The Prisoner will not talk" She snapped "Now, if you will excuse us, Miss Lovegood, Prisoner 24602 and I have a prior engagement" She prodded Hermione with her wand. Hermione looked up, and gave Luna a faint smile. Luna smiled back.

"I've missed you, Min. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me, but I was knocked out by a stunning spell" She sighed, and wiped at a tear that was running down her cheek "I didn't wake up until it was far too late"

"That's all right" Hermione said quietly "I forgive you"

"THE PRISONER WILL NOT TALK" Tonks jabbed her wand in to Hermione's back, then turned to Luna "If you don't want to be arrested for interfering with Auror business, I suggest you leave now, Miss Lovegood" Luna stared rebelliously for a moment, but Hermione turned to face the blonde witch.

"Luna - it's all right" She said with a soft smile "Don't get in to trouble on my account" Luna stared in to her eyes for a few seconds, then nodded.

"Take care of yourself Min" She gave a short bow to Hermione, then turned her back on Tonks and walked away. Hermione watched her go, then turned back to Tonks.

"Shall we?"

xoxox

"Ready to change your mind, Granger?" Tonks asked. She and Hermione were stood on the docks, waiting for the ferry to take them back to Azkaban.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione looked out over the water, not meeting The Director's gaze.

"You are mere minutes away from the deepest, dankest pit in the whole of the western world, and you are going to be there until you die" Tonks stared at her intently "If I were you, I'd be thinking of other alternatives"

"Oh - I am" Hermione turned and grinned at her "In fact - I have already decided what I'm going to do next"

"Oh yes?" Tonks sneered "What's that?"

"This" Hermione clapped her hands together, and vanished.

xoxox

"Minister - Director Tonks is here to see you" Percy stood aside as Tonks rushed in to The Minister's office.

"Director - did you return the prisoner to her new home?"

"No" Tonks shook her head, slightly out of breath.

"Did she change her mind?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"No" Tonks took a deep breath, then let it out "There was a problem"

"A problem?" Amelia frowned at her D-DMLE.

"We were waiting for the Azkaban ferry, and...." Tonks trailed off "She vanished"

"She vanished?" Amelia asked in disbelief "She ran away?"

"No - she.... vanished" Tonks shrugged "I could've sworn she apparated, but there was no sound. And after seven years in Azkaban, I didn't think she'd be able to do any magic at all"

"Well clearly she can!" Amelia yelled, then turned to the door "PERCY!!"

"Yes, Minister?" Percy appeared at the door "How may I help you?"

"Director Tonks needs to call an emergency meeting of the Auror corps" She paused "And I need to summon an extra-ordinary session of The Wizengamot"

"Yes, Minister" Percy nodded. Amelia shut the door behind him, then turned back to Tonks.

"Now, Director - you are going to tell me everything that happened"

xoxox

"I was wondering when you'd arrive" Luna looked up from her book "Frankly, I was expecting you over half an hour ago"

"Sorry sweetie" Hermione flumped down on the couch next to her "Seems I over-estimated my magical reserve - I got tired after I jumped to York and had to take a little rest"

"Well - don't do it again. I was getting a tad concerned"

"That's sweet, but I can take care of myself" She paused "Are you sure I'm okay to be here?" Luna looked over at her quizzically "I am a wanted fugitive, Lu, who will be hunted down like a dog" She paused "Probably by former members of The DA"

"Yeah - sorry about that" Luna blushed with shame "I didn't know they were going to give you such an inventive birthday present, or I would've tried to talk them out of it"

"Don't worry about it - it was a long time ago" She shook her head "But you didn't answer my question - are you sure you want me here? If they find out you're protecting me, it will go badly for both of us"

"So what's the alternative? I throw you out in the cold?" Luna shook her head violently "I stood aside seven years ago, at your request, and look where it got you" She paused "I'm not doing it again"

"I know, Lu" Hermione paused, then smiled "And I never got to thank you properly" She stroked the young woman's hair "Knowing someone - even if it was only one person - believed in me..." She trailed off, then wiped her eyes "You saved my life, Lu - never forget that" There were a few moments of silence, then Luna, who was also wiping her eyes, looked up.

"What's going on? Why were you at The Ministry?"

"Our beloved Minister and Director Nympho Doormat Tonks wanted to talk to me about this morning's attack" Hermione replied, then realised Luna was looking at her in confusion "The attack on Hogsmeade?"

"What about it?" Luna asked "I mean - I know what was reported in The Prophet, and my father did a few interviews" She paused "The Ministry reported it as rogue Death Eaters, having a bit of fun on Halloween. Director Tonks seemed to suggest they would have them rounded up pretty soon"

"Did she happen to mention who was leading them?" Luna shook her head.

"Who is it?" Luna shrugged "Another wanna be Voldemort?"

"No" Hermione said with a deep sigh "Not another Dark Lord" She paused "At least, not yet"

"Min - you aren't making any sense" Luna stared at her "What aren't you telling me?"

"The man who conjured The Dark Mark - the man who is leading the Death Eaters" She paused "The man who will not only become the next Lord Voldemort but will, I have no doubt, surpass him, is someone both you and I know very well" She gazed in to Luna's eyes "Someone I once tried to kill, to prevent this day from dawning"

"You mean...." Luna trailed off, shaking her head in denial.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Harry James Potter"

xoxox

 **Riddle Manor Graveyard, October 31st, 1997**

Hermione turned as a scream ripped through the air. After nearly eighteen months of war, she knew how each and every one of the members of The DA sounded when they screamed. This was something else.

For a moment, she couldn't work out where it came from, then another scream split the night, and her attention was drew to the centre of the cemetery. To where Harry and Voldemort were facing off, one on one.

She put her wand to her throat, and called out a number of instructions to the rest of The DA, moving them to the edges of the graveyard, as she and Harry had discussed two days previously.

When she finished, she ran over to where the final battle was taking place, holding a shield up in front of her.

"You can't win Tom" Harry stared at his arch-enemy "Even if you kill me, a hundred students will take my place"

"But you'll still be dead, boy" Voldemort glared at him "Or are you going to tell me all the others are the subjects of The Prophecy as well?"

"I think you've misunderstood Trelawney's words, Riddle" Harry grinned "I'm the only one who can kill you now, but if you take me down, you lose your invulnerability - anyone - even a muggle - could kill you without a second thought" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then laughed.

"I'll take the chance" He raised his wand, but stopped as he caught sight of someone standing behind Harry "Miss Granger - I am surprised. I would've thought you'd be dead by now"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tom" Hermione gave him a mocking bow "But I promised Harry I'd stick with him until the end, whenever that might come"

"It comes now" Voldemort turned his wand on Harry "AVADA KEDAVRA"

"TENARBRUM ET OMNIA" A jet black ball of light enveloped Harry, and the killing curse bounced off it, flying in to the atmosphere.

"Animus sulcarum ad infinatus destructa" A beam of black light snaked out from the ball, and surrounded Voldemort. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the Dark Lord started screaming. As Hermione watched, holding her breath, Voldemort continued to scream as pulses of black light moved along the line connecting the two balls.

She noticed movement behind her, and turned to see a number of members of the DA walking towards them. She cursed under her breath, but turned back to stare at the continuing battle.

The screaming had faded a little, and the ball encircling Voldemort was shrinking at an exponential rate. As they watched, it shrank to nothing, then vanished in a tiny puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind.

A few seconds later, a pillar of bright, white light shot up from the black ball encircling Harry. It went on for nearly a minute, then blinked out as quickly as it had come.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from behind Hermione, but she didn't turn her head "Are you okay?"

The ball surrounding Harry faded out of sight, leaving Harry stood, stock still, staring at the place where Voldemort had vanished.

"Harry?" Hermione walked towards him, wand in hand "Are you okay?" For a moment, he didn't respond. Then he turned to face her.

"Sadly, Miss Granger, Harry can't be here" The voice came out as a whisper, so that only Hermione could hear him "But I'll be happy to send you to him, if you want"

"REDUCTO!" Harry dived to one side, and the blasting curse shot over his head. Before Hermione could fire another one, the other members of The DA reacted.

"STUPEFY!!" A dozen spells came from all over the graveyard, sending Hermione flying. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Ron ran over to Harry "What was that about?"

"I don't know" Harry shook his head, staring at the prone form of his friend "But I think we should summon the Aurors" He paused "Just in case she tries again"

xoxox

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore apparated in to the graveyard, along with Director Bones and a number of Aurors, including Tonks and Shacklebolt "Congratulations"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Harry gave him a quick smile "But we have a minor problem" He turned and lead the group over to where Hermione was lying, surrounded by members of The DA "After the spell ended, she tried to kill me"

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore came to a sudden stop, and turned to face his student "Did you say Miss Granger tried to kill you?"

"Yes, sir" Ron said from Harry's side "We stopped her just after she fired a blasting curse at his head"

"Oh my" Dumbledore stared down at the unconscious form in front of him "Did she give you a reason?"

"We haven't woken her up yet" Ginny said from his other side "We didn't want to take the risk she'd attack someone else"

"Very well" Amelia gestured to Tonks and Kingsley to take up positions either side of Hermione, then she knelt down next to the young girl "Ready?" The two Aurors nodded "Okay" She pointed her wand at Hermione "Enervate" Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she glanced around "Miss Granger...."

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Hermione's wand bucked as two blasting curses flew at Harry. But before they could reach him, a number of shield charms flared in to view. Meanwhile both Tonks and Kingsley fired stunning curses at the young girl, who fell back against the muddy grass.

"Headmaster Dumbledore" Amelia stood up, her wand still pointing at Hermione "Under the Hogwarts Charter, I am not permitted to arrest a student without your permission" She paused "However if you don't give me leave to arrest Hermione Granger for two counts of attempted murder, I will do it anyway, and face the consequences later" The Professor stared at her for a few moments, then turned to Harry.

"Mr Potter - do you believe she wanted to kill you?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid I do" Harry nodded sadly "I don't know why - maybe she was affected by the magic we used to defeat Voldemort. Maybe the strain of the last eighteen months got to her, and she cracked under the pressure" He paused, then shrugged "Either way, I think you should turn her over to The Ministry, and let them deal with her" Dumbledore glanced at the other members of The DA, and noticed that nearly all of them were nodding in agreement. He gave a short sigh, then turned back to Amelia.

"Director Bones - you have my permission to take Hermione Granger in to custody on charges of attempted murder" He heard one of the students give a low moan, but didn't look round "However I would ask that you keep me up to date with your investigation"

"Of course" She paused, then glanced at Harry "Is there any chance she was working for Voldemort?"

"I don't know" Harry looked thoughtful "I wouldn't've thought so, being a muggle-born, but maybe..." He trailed off "I guess anything's possible" Amelia nodded, then turned to Tonks and Kinsley.

"Take her to a holding cell. Search her for portkeys, amulets - the works" She paused "And check her for signs of the imperious curse, just in case"

"Yes, boss" Tonks saluted, and then they picked up the body of the young girl, and vanished with twin pops of apparation.

"Now, Mr Potter" Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled "Would you be willing to tell us how you defeated Tom?"

"By all means" Harry beamed at him "It happened like this...."

As Harry started to tell his story, Luna stared at him, wondering what exactly had happened, and why Harry was suddenly so quick to condemn his best friend.


	3. Actions And Reactions

Luna stared at Hermione as she finished her story. For a few moments, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I knew something was wrong" She said eventually "I mean - ever since that night, Harry hasn't entirely been himself. But I thought it was because he lost you - that he felt betrayed over your actions, and never quite got over it"

"But you didn't?" Hermione raised her eyebrows "I mean - you never felt betrayed?"

"Whether you like the appellation or not, you are the smartest witch in our generation, Min" Luna grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh - by the way - not many people are calling you that any more"

"Really?" Hermione grinned "Excellent" She noticed Luna smirk "Not excellent?"

"They generally substitute the words 'most traitorous' for 'smartest'" Luna replied, and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Swell" She sighed "Anyway - you were saying?"

"I was?" Luna frowned "Oh - yeah. Well - since you are the smartest witch, I decided that - if you really wanted Harry dead, you wouldn't have failed"

"Pardon me?"

"When you attacked Harry in the graveyard, it was a spur of the moment thing" Luna continued "You hadn't really thought it through. If you had, you would've waited a while, until there was no one else present, or until you could get some help"

"So?"

"If you were really going to betray him - kill him for some reason of your own - then you would've done it a lot better. Either distracted him a key moment, so Voldemort could have killed him, or made sure that you were alone, so no one else could stop you" Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

"So you are basing your whole reason for trusting me on the fact I tried to kill him, but failed?" She let out a short laugh "Has anyone ever told you the nickname 'Loony' is incredibly apt?"

"Quite a few people" Luna grinned back "But since you totally failed to do what you set out to, I realised there must be something else behind it" She paused "That you must have had a good reason for trying to kill him to do it so haphazardly" Hermione continued to stare at her friend for a few minutes, then smiled softly.

"Whatever your reason, thank you" She leaned over and kissed her friend on the cheek "I don't think I could do this alone"

"Do what?" Luna asked "I mean - now that you are out of jail, what are you going to do?"

"Well - the first thing is I need to find somewhere to hide out" She sighed "Luna - I know you mean well, but I can't stay here. The Aurors will be looking for me - they probably already are - and sooner or later Nympho will mention that you spoke to me in The Ministry"

"And that I didn't treat you like the worst kind of scum imaginable" Luna nodded "Which would automatically make me suspicious, but with you breaking out it makes me public enemy number one" She paused, then smirked "Well - number two"

"If I can stay here tonight, I will be gone in the morning, I promise" Hermione closed her eyes "I know I shouldn't stay that long, but this is the first house... the first home I have been in since that night in the graveyard, and it's hard to think about leaving" Luna reached out, and pulled Hermione against her.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Min - I'm not going to kick you out"

"Thanks" Hermione said sleepily "But I'll...." Luna glanced down, and realised her friend had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself, then, with a tiny wave of her hand, she summoned a blanket, and draped it over both of them. A moment later, she closed her eyes.

xoxox

"Minister Bones - this is a nice surprise" Dumbledore stood up as Amelia walked up the aisle of The Great Hall "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We've had a problem" She said quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention "I need to speak with you in your office, now"

"Very well" He smiled, then turned to Minerva McGonagall "Minerva - could you take over for me?"

"By all means, Headmaster" McGonagall nodded, and Dumbledore turned back to Amelia.

"Then, Minister, please walk this way" He lead Amelia out through the back of the hall, and up a little used passageway to his office. After they had both sat down, he smiled "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you" She shook her head, then sighed "You heard about the attack this morning?"

"Yes" Dumbledore frowned "Have you any new leads?"

"No" She mirrored his frown "All the evidence points to a group of Death Eaters under the direction of Lord Voldemort"

"But we know he is dead" Dumbledore replied "All the tests, spells and charms show that Harry Potter's spell worked, and that Voldemort was killed"

"I know" Amelia sighed "Which is why I had Hermione Granger summoned to my office this morning" She smiled at the sudden in-draw of breath from the Headmaster "I know - it was not my first choice, but after what she said during her interrogations, and the testimony at her trial, I thought I would find out if she had any opinion on the current situation"

"You think she could be telling the truth?" Dumbledore stared at her in disbelief "You can't be serious"

"I wasn't" Amelia shook her head "But like it or not, she is one of the only two real witnesses we have to the spell that ended Voldemort's life, and as far as I know, Harry Potter has told us everything he can"

"So you thought she might tell you something new? That she would change her story, and maybe give you an idea of how Voldemort could still be alive?" Dumbledore paused "Did she?"

"No" Amelia threw her hands up in the air "She is still sticking to the same story - that Voldemort's essence invaded Harry's body, and took possession of him" She calmed down "I offered her a complete and total pardon if she would help sort this out, but she said that this was our mess, and she would rather live out her life in Azkaban than help us"

"And did you? Send her back to prison I mean?"

"I tried" Amelia looked down at the desk, not wanting to meet his gaze "But it seems that the prisoner.... escaped while Tonks was escorting her back"

"Escaped?" Dumbledore's voice became almost silent "How?"

"That is the part we're not clear on yet" Amelia admitted "Tonks says that she apparated, but there was no sound when she did"

"Magic? After seven years?" Dumbledore furrowed his brow "How is that possible?"

"I don't know that either" Amelia paused "But, for what it's worth, when we were interviewing her in my office, she seemed very..... happy"

"She was about to be released" Dumbledore suggested "I would've that would make anyone happy"

"Not that sort of happy" Amelia shook her head "During my work at the DMLE, as Auror and now as Director, I've seen a lot of prisoners. Ones who have been released, ones who were still in there. And up until now, they have all been broken and defeated"

"And Miss Granger wasn't?"

"No" She looked at him in confusion "It was as if the past seven years hadn't happened"

xoxox

The silence surrounding Godric's Hollow was broken by three apparation pops. As the noise cleared, Ron, Fred and George sprinted across the street and ran up the path to the front door of a large house. While Fred and George watched the street, wands drawn, Ron knocked repeatedly and loudly.

"Harry! Open the door!!" He continued to knock until the door was yanked open, and he fell flat on his face.

"Very graceful, Ron" Ginny smirked down at him "What's next on your list?"

"Is Harry here?" He looked around "What about the kids?"

"He's in the back, watching Sirius and Lily practice flying" She looked at him curiously "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No - well not if they are here" He turned to the door "Fred, George - come in. We've got to set up the spells as soon as we can"

"Ron - what's wrong?" Ginny stared at each of her brothers intently, then back at the youngest of the three "Tell me"

"This isn't public knowledge yet, Gin" Ron said carefully "But I have friends in The Ministry, and in the Auror Corps" He paused "Around lunch time, Hermione Granger escaped from Azkaban" Ginny stared at him, not responding.

"What's the punchline?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm not joking" Ron took hold of her hands "Minister Bones had her brought to The Ministry for a meeting, and on the way back, Granger escaped from Tonks' custody, and is on the run" For a moment, there was absolute silence in the hall, then Ginny let out a string of curses that had the twins staring at her in disbelief.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fred exclaimed.

"HARRY!" Ginny turned round, and strode through the hall towards the back garden. Fred closed the front door, and cast a binding spell, then turned to follow his siblings.

xoxox

"Don't go too high, Lily" Harry sat forward in his deck chair "You don't want to fall off"

"Oh don't be silly Daddy" The little red-headed five year old laughed loudly "I won't fall"

"HARRY!" Ginny's voice exploded from the house, and he jumped up out of the deck-chair, wand already drawn and scanning the area. When he realised nothing was wrong, he lowered it and turned to face his wife.

"What's up?" He asked calmly, not wanting to spook the kids.

"I need to talk to you inside" She said quietly "Fred and George can watch the twins, but Ron has something he needs to tell us"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then turned back to the flying children "Hey kids - Uncle Fred and Uncle George are going to keep an eye on you for a while - be good for them"

"Yes, daddy" The two kids said back, but continued flying. Harry gave them a fond smile, then turned and followed Ginny in to the house. She lead him through to the study, then closed the door behind her.

"So..." He started, but Ginny held up her hand. A moment later, Ron cast a number of silencing and privacy spells. When he was done, he turned back to the waiting couple.

"Hermione Granger escaped from prison this morning" He said quickly "Not from Azkaban itself - she was coming back from a meeting at Bones' office, and she managed to get away from Tonks' guard"

"Oh" Harry paused, then frowned "You think she's coming after me?"

"Best case - she has decided to move to Outer Mongolia, and we will never hear from her again" Ron continued "She'd be crazy to escape from Azkaban, and come straight here to kill you"

"And yet somehow, the first thing you decided to do when you heard the news was rush right over here, with the twins, to check if we were okay?" Harry laughed "Don't worry about us, Ron - we are not entirely defenceless"

"I know" Ron nodded sheepishly "But I thought you'd want to know she was free again"

"Well thank you for thinking of us" Ginny smiled, then glanced at Harry "Do you know what the meeting was about?"

"Sorry?"

"The Minister generally doesn't meet with prisoners outside of the prison" Harry said "It's too much of a security risk"

"So why would she risk bringing Granger all the way from Azkaban to her office?" Ginny continued "It must've been something really important for her to justify it to the DMLE" She stared at her brother, then her husband "So - why?" Ron glanced at Harry, then turned back to his sister.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the attack on Hogsmeade?"

"It's possible, but I don't see how" Harry responded "Unless they think she was responsible for it" He glanced at the other two "Could she have orchestrated the attack from in Azkaban?"

"If she escaped from Tonks, she must have a fair deal of her magic left" Ginny nodded contemplatively "And some of us always thought her accusations were a smoke-screen for something else"

"Do you think I should talk to The Ministry?" Ron suggested "Let them know what we think?"

"Perhaps" Harry gave them a sly smile "But The Ministry don't seem to be advertising the news of that bitch's escape very well" He paused "I think that, as responsible citizens, it would be our duty to help them, don't you think?" The answering smiles of the two Weasleys told him everything he needed to know.

xoxox

 **Hogwarts School, November 1st 1997**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, students, invited guests" Dumbledore gazed round the hall, not even trying to hide the smile on his face "Lord Voldemort is dead"

For a second, there was absolute silence, then a huge cheer erupted from everyone present. He let it go on for a few minutes, then waved his hand for quiet. It took a few more minutes for everyone to obey him, but when the hall was silent again, he continued.

"Last night, The Defence Association, lead by Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" He paused as more cheers came from the House tables "Attacked Voldemort's Headquarters. The fighting was tough, but The DA triumphed, capturing or killing the majority of the Death Eaters" He paused, this time for dramatic effect "And finally, Harry Potter took on Voldemort in single combat" He paused again, relishing the fact that every single person in the hall was hanging on his every word "It was a hard fought battle, but, as you can guess, Harry Potter emerged the victor"

Another wave of cheers erupted, this time directed towards the Gryffindor Table, where Harry sat, flanked on one side by Ron, and on the other by Ginny.

"In celebration of this happy and glorious day, classes are cancelled, and we have opened the school to your parents. Tonight we are having a grand feast, where the heroes of the war - all the heroes of the war - will be honoured"

There were more cheers, and he started to sit down when he noticed two particular students were talking quietly at the far end of the Slytherin table. A moment later, one of them stood up and turned to face him.

"Professor Dumbledore" Pansy Parkinson's voice echoed throughout the hall, and everyone else fell silent, watching the blonde Slytherin face the Headmaster.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"Where is Hermione Granger?" She looked around "I know my girlfriend didn't come back last night, and she doesn't seem to have joined us this morning"

"Perhaps we can discuss this in private, Miss Parkinson" Dumbledore glanced at his deputy, but before either of them could speak, Pansy interrupted them again.

"No - Professor, you will tell us here" She paused "If you are going to accuse my girlfriend - the smartest witch of our generation, the young woman who trained The DA and who has, at one point or another, saved all of our lives - if you are going to accuse her, then you are going to do it in public. So everyone can hear you, and make up their own minds" Dumbledore stared at her, but Pansy's gaze never wavered. A moment later, Luna stood up next to her, and rested her hands on the older Slytherin's shoulder.

"I had hoped to spare you this humiliation, Miss Parkinson, but if you insist" He looked around "Last night, Hermione Granger was taken in to Ministry custody for attempting to murder Harry Potter" He stared at Pansy "There were over two dozen witnesses, and they all told the same story - that after Mr Potter defeated Voldemort, Miss Granger cast a number of blasting curses at him. Even after she was stunned and revived, she cast another volley of curses at him"

"Did you question her?" Pansy continued to stare at the Headmaster.

"She was held overnight, and will be questioned by Aurors today" Dumbledore continued "Hopefully they will be able to get to the bottom of this, and Miss Granger will be dealt with appropriately"

"May I see her, sir?"

"She is being held under top security, and can have no visitors" Dumbledore shook his head "But I will pass on your request to the DMLE"

"What about her parents, Headmaster?" Luna spoke up "Have they been informed about the arrest of their daughter?"

"Once the DMLE decides whether Miss Granger will be charged or not a decision will be taken about what to tell her parents" He paused, then his face turned stern "And I would remind you, both of you, that interfering with a DMLE investigation is a criminal offence" Both Luna and Pansy stared at him for a moment, then Luna nodded.

"We won't do anything to jeopardise Min's future" She said quietly "And once the truth comes out, we'll forgive you for what you've done" She slid her hand down Pansy's arm, and took her hand. Pansy glanced back at her, and gave her a brief smile. Then, hand in hand, they turned and walked out of The Great Hall, leaving everyone staring at the open doors.

xoxox

"Miss Granger - why did you try to kill Harry Potter?" Tonks stared across the table at the young woman. Hermione merely stared back at her "Miss Granger... Hermione - if you don't give us an answer, we will be forced to put you on trial for two counts of attempted murder" There was still no reaction from Hermione "That will condemn you to Azkaban for at least twenty years, if not the rest of your life"

"After last night, I think I'll be safer there than you will out here" Hermione said quietly, her expression unchanged.

"Would you care to explain that?" Hermione frowned for a moment, then shrugged.

"I can tell you why I tried to kill that.... thing, but you won't believe me"

"Try me"

"Okay" Hermione took a deep breath "That.... that thing that is masquerading as my best friend is not Harry James Potter"

"Who is he?"

"Lord Voldemort"

xoxox

Luna and Pansy turned the corner towards the Ravenclaw common room when they found their way blocked by a number of students. The two groups stared at each other for a moment, then Pansy turned to her friend.

"This is what you get when Dumbledore cancels classes" She said with a light tone, then turned back to the gathered students "What's the matter? You can't think of anything to do?" Ron and Ginny pushed their way to the front of the group.

"We know what you're planning, Parkinson" Ron said firmly.

"Really?" She asked with a slight smile "Cause, given that I don't know what I'm gonna do, I'd be grateful if you told me"

"You're gonna try to get Granger off" Ginny said, causing Luna to burst out laughing. Pansy glanced at her reprovingly, and the young Ravenclaw smiled sheepishly. Pansy gave her a soft smile, then turned back to Ginny.

"I'd only have to do that if she was guilty, Weasley. And I can't imagine that she'd try to kill her best friend"

"We all saw it" Hannah said from one side "Even Loony over there" Pansy turned back to her friend, who nodded reluctantly. Pansy cocked her head to one side, but then shrugged.

"And of course there aren't any curses that can force someone to act against their nature" She continued, then snapped her fingers "Oh wait - there are"

"She wasn't under the imperious" Ginny snapped "After we stunned her, she woke up, and the first thing she did was try to kill him again" She paused "Your girlfriend is a traitor, Parkinson, and if you know what's good for you, you'll forget her"

"I'll take it under advisement" Pansy replied calmly "Now - if you'll excuse us, Luna and I have a previous engagement" She took Luna's hand again, and the two of them pushed their way through the group, and vanished down the corridor. Ginny and Ron watched them go, then turned back to the group.

"I want you to keep an eye on them for the next few weeks" Ron said "If they are that loyal to that bitch, then they might try to finish the job she started" The other members of the DA nodded, and the group broke up. Ron and Ginny waited until they were alone, then walked back down the corridor towards The Great Hall.

"Do you think we should warn Harry?"

"No" Ron shook his head "He's been through enough" He paused "If we find out there is anything to worry about, we'll let him know then"

"Okay" Ginny nodded in agreement "But we're going to increase the DA guard on him, right?"

"Of course" Ron smiled "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid"

xoxox

She and Pansy had changed direction, and were now walking towards the Room of Requirement. Neither spoke, but as Luna caused the door to open, Pansy let out a light sob. The young Ravenclaw took her friend's hand, and lead her in to the room. A moment after they entered, the room flickered, then transformed in to a fair representation of the Grangers' front room. Luna glanced at Pansy, but she didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead she was staring at the photographs on top of the mantelpiece.

"We can't leave her there" She whispered, then turned to face Luna.

"So - what are we going to do?"

"You are going to do nothing" Pansy's voice was firm, despite the tears on her cheeks. Luna opened her mouth to complain, but Pansy held her hand up "Lu - I know how you feel about Minnie, and that you stood aside for me" Luna blushed, but didn't respond "And now, I'm afraid, you have to do it again" Luna gazed at her for a moment, then leaned back in her chair and nodded thoughtfully.

"Why?" She asked in a calm voice.

"From what you told me, everyone who was there is going to tell the same story - that Minnie attempted to blast Harry's head off just after Voldemort died, and then again a few moments after she was woken up"

"Even me" Luna replied sadly.

"Even you" Pansy sighed "So unless we can prove that she was unduly influenced, she's going to be in Azkaban before the end of next week at most, and there's very little we can do to stop it through the legal process" She paused, then span round to face her friend "So I'm going to do it in a more..... direct manner"

"And you don't want my help?"

"I know you'd be willing to help, Lu" Pansy smiled "I have no doubt you'd be willing to die to save Min, but if I get in to trouble, or I don't make it, we'll need someone to support us on the outside" She paused "So I want you to promise me now that you won't do anything while Minnie is in prison" Luna stared at her for a long while, not saying anything "Luna - please - do this for us" Luna continued to stare at her, then nodded slowly.

"I promise" She paused "With the exception of vocal support, I won't take any action until Hermione is out of prison" Pansy smiled softly at her, then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Thank you" She stood up "And now, I'm afraid I have something to do else you won't like"

"What's that?" Luna looked up with a slight smile, not expecting the bolts of blue and red light that hurtled towards her.

xoxox

When she woke up half an hour later, Pansy was gone.


	4. Movement In The Shadows

Hermione stirred, and smiled as she felt the warm body beneath her. She snuggled against it, and closed her eyes again.

A moment later, she felt the arms around her tighten, then she smiled as a hand started running up and down her side.

"Oh Pansy" She moaned, but when the hand froze, she silently cursed. Opening her eyes fully, she sat up, to find Luna staring at her, a look between pity and horror etched on her face "Luna - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...." She trailed off, staring at the ground. A moment later, she felt Luna's hand under her chin, and her head was pushed up until she met her friend's gaze again.

"Minnie - it's my fault. I thought you were awake, and knew what you were doing" Luna was still looking mortified "If I'd known you were dreaming, I'd never.... I mean - I would never...." Hermione stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"How about we chalk this up as a misunderstanding, Lu, and move on" Luna held her look of horror for a moment, then relaxed.

"Okay" She nodded, then paused "I never got a chance to tell you....." She trailed off, a tear forming on her cheek "I went to her funeral. I was just about the only one there - not even her brother turned up" She wiped her eyes "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save her. By the time I learned...." She gave up trying to stop the tears "By the time I learned where she was, she had been dead for twelve hours" She closed her eyes "I should've been there"

"No" Hermione reached out and took Luna's face in her hands "You shouldn't" Luna looked up, eyes still wet "I know.... I knew Pansy pretty well, and I'm willing to bet that, before she left Hogwarts, she asked you not to get involved" She smiled as Luna nodded "We both loved you, Lu - maybe not the way you wanted, but neither of us wanted anything to happen to you. If our positions had been reversed, I would've done exactly what she did"

"She stunned and obliviated me - made sure that she was long gone by the time I woke up" Luna smiled "I was so mad at her for such a long time - even after she was killed. I felt like I couldn't forgive her for leaving me behind - for betraying me like she did"

"And now?" Luna smiled, despite the tears.

"If I'd gone with her then, I'd be captured" She replied, then frowned "Or dead" She shrugged "Either way, I wouldn't be able to help you now" She glanced at Hermione "You are going to let me help you, right? Because if you are going to leave me behind as well, I'm not sure I can take it"

"No, Lu" Hermione grinned "You can help. In fact, I think I will need all the help I will get"

"Good" Luna leaned back, arms folded "So, now that we've got that settled, what are your plans?" She turned to face her friend "You do have a plan, right?"

"I have two basic plans, yes" Hermione nodded "I just don't know which one I am going to carry out yet"

"Maybe I can help you decide" Luna leaned forward "I mean - if I am going to be a part of this big adventure, I should at least know what we're going to do"

"True" Hermione grinned, then her face turned serious "Okay - there are two plans. Lets call them Plan Alpha, and Plan Omega"

"That sounds..... ominous"

"There's a reason for that" Hermione replied "But I'll leave that to the end. Plan Alpha is simple - we get my parents, and your father, then leave the country. We flee, and never come back"

"Sounds easy" Luna nodded "But it doesn't sound like you"

"If Voldemort is returning, I want my parents as far away from here as possible" Hermione continued "And after what they did to me, and to Pansy, I have no problems about leaving them to their well deserved fate" Luna watched her, then shook her head.

"No" She said "I don't buy it"

"What don't you buy?" Hermione asked "The fact I don't have any urge to help The Ministry that put me in hell for trying to save the world?"

"No - that part I get" Luna smirked "But the part where you abandon the entire muggle population to Voldemort's not so tender mercies? That's the bit I find hard to swallow" She stared at Hermione until the brunette glanced away.

"That's where Plan Omega comes in" She said after a moment. She paused, then took a deep breath "Plan Omega is equally simple in thought, if a tad more complex in execution" Luna nodded "We find the thing that is pretending to be Harry, and we kill him. We kill him, and we banish his soul to the depths of hell"

"Sounds simple"

"Except I am a fugitive from Azkaban, and you are harbouring a fugitive from Azkaban" Hermione continued "Which makes getting near to that monster hard enough under the best of circumstances"

"And by now, there are good odds Harry knows" Luna sighed.

"As will his army of little helpers" Hermione echoed Luna's sigh "Also known as The Defence Association"

"Oh - they've got a new name" Luna grinned "After the battle, every single member was honoured for their part, and Minister Diggory christened them The Legion Of Heroes"

"Pfft!" Hermione snorted in derision, causing Luna to laugh out loud.

"That was my reaction as well" Luna shook her head, then a quizzical look crossed her face "Are they in on it?"

"Who?"

"The Legion of Morons?" Luna continued "Do they know about Harry? I mean - what happened to him?"

"The majority of them probably don't" Hermione replied "They won't have had enough close contact with him over the past seven years to notice anything different about him. Otherwise there would have been a lot more dead bodies turning up"

"But the rest? Ron? Ginny? His kids?"

"I don't know" Hermione sighed "I really want to believe they don't know - that they are just innocent, if somewhat stupid, pawns"

"But, on the other hand, Voldemort is a master at seducing people - finding their weaknesses and praying on them" Luna finished off her friend's thought "And if he was going to start with anyone, it would be his wife and kids"

"For instance" Hermione nodded "So there's the possibility that, along with Voldemort, we might have to kill a few others" She paused "Is that going to be a problem?"

"I don't know" Luna replied honestly "Killing Death Eaters is one thing, but...." She paused "If I say it might be, will you think less of me?"

"No, Lu, I won't" Hermione shook her head "But first thing's first - we have to find them before we can decide what to do with them" She sighed "But before that, there's something else we have to do"

"What?"

"We have to get my parents somewhere safe" She grimaced "I don't trust Voldemort to leave them alone, know that he knows I am coming" She realised Luna wasn't meeting her gaze "What?"

"There's..... there's something you should know, Min"

xoxox

"What are we doing here?" Lucy Jones turned to her partner. The pair of Aurors were sat in a black van, on a leafy, suburban street in Canley.

"We're watching that house" Susan Smith said "Just like Director Tonks told us to"

"But why?" Lucy glanced at the house "I mean - who lives here?"

xoxox

Hermione appeared in her old bedroom, and looked around with a smile. It hadn't changed since the last time she was in it - the night before she left for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

There was a puff of air behind her, and a moment later, Luna walked up next to her.

"I haven't been in here for ages" Luna said, then, glancing at Hermione, smiled sheepishly "But I guess you know what that feels like"

"It hasn't changed a bit" She said quietly "Even Galadriel is where I left her"

"Galadriel?" Luna asked, and Hermione gestured to a rag doll, lying on the pillow at the top of the bed.

"My aunt gave her to me on my seventh birthday. I had just finished reading Lord Of The Rings for the first time, and the name seemed perfect" She walked over, sat down on the bed and picked up the doll "How've you been, Galadriel? Have you missed me?" She brought the doll up, and inhaled its scent "I've missed you" She paused, then glanced back at Luna, blushing "Sorry"

"Seven years is a long time to be away from home" Luna smiled "I understand" She glanced at the door "Should we go?"

"Can you go first?" Hermione asked quietly "If they think I'm dead, I don't just want to bound down in to the lounge"

"You think it will end badly?" Luna smiled "I can see how that could happen" She turned and pulled the door open, then turned back "Stay"

"Woof!"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood?" Arnold Granger turned as the door to the kitchen opened "How did you get in?"

"Magic" Luna replied lightly "Is your wife home?"

"Claire" Arnold said with a slight smile "I thought we'd agreed you call her Claire, and me Arnold"

"Sorry - I'm a little flustered today" Luna blushed "Is Claire home?"

"She's just out the back - do you want me to get her?"

"If you could, sir, yes"

"Sir?" Arnold looked at her worriedly "Luna - I have never seen you this rattled. I mean - I know it's coming up to the anniversary, but..."

"Please, sir - your wife" Luna glanced back down the hall, then out of the window "We might not have a lot of time" Arnold stared at her for a moment, then nodded. He walked out of the kitchen, then a few moments later, returned with his wife.

"Luna - it's nice to see you" Hermione's mother smiled "I wasn't expecting you. How've you been?"

"Very well, thank you, but that's not why I came" She glanced down the hall "I need you to come upstairs with me. There is something we have to discuss, and it can't wait"

"Does this have to do with Hermione's death?" Arnold asked, a concerned look on his face.

"More or less" She turned and walked in to the hall, then up the stairs, the two adults following them. When she reached Hermione's bedroom, she stopped and turned round "I'm afraid there's something I have to confess" She paused "For the past seven years, I've been lying to you about what happened on the night Hermione died" They both stared at her, faces morphing in to disbelief.

"Why? What really happened?" Claire asked after a few moments. Luna paused, then took a deep breath.

"Hermione wasn't killed in the battle" She said quietly "The Ministry told you that, and two times I've tried to tell you the truth, The DMLE has modified your memory, and told me in no uncertain terms that if I did it again, both you and I would be dealt with far more severely"

"So what are you trying to tell us now?" Arnold asked, his voice wavering with emotion. Before Luna could answer, the door opened, and both her parents gasped in disbelief as their daughter was framed in the sunlight. For a few moments, no one spoke, then Claire rushed forward, and engulfed Hermione in her arms. Her father followed a moment later, and, for the next few minutes, only the sound of grateful sobbing could be heard.

xoxox

"Albus - do you know the meaning of this?" Minerva handed Dumbledore a copy of The Daily Prophet. The Headmaster glanced at it, then frowned, and started to re-read it.

 ****

HERMIONE GRANGER LEADS ATTACK AGAINST HOGSMEADE

 _Earlier today, this publication gained exclusive evidence that the Death Eater attack against Hogsmeade this morning was coordinated by the infamous Arch-Traitor Hermione Granger. (For further information about Granger's crimes, see page 3)._

And, in a further revelation, The Prophet has learned that after setting up the attack - that lead to three deaths and nearly two dozen injuries - Granger escaped from Ministry custody, and is now on the run.

Why The Ministry haven't seen fit to release this news is a mystery to us. If the woman who attempted to kill The Hero of The Light is free, and apparently arranged and executed an attack against innocent wizards, doesn't the rest of the wizarding world deserve to know?

Dumbledore put the paper down, and looked around. Nearly every student in the hall was reading The Prophet, and those that weren't were staring up at the staff table - staring up at him. He gave a sigh, then, with a glance at his deputy, stood up.

"If I may make an announcement?" His voiced cut through the chatter, and a moment later everyone was silent. He paused to clear this throat, then continued "As The Daily Prophet has seen fit to reveal classified Ministry information, in their own unique way, I will attempt to set the record straight"

"Is it true Hermione Granger is on the run?" A third year Ravenclaw called out.

"If you'll let me finish, Mr Moss, I will tell you everything" Dumbledore replied, causing a few smothered laughs "As far as I am aware, there is nothing to suggest Miss Granger was responsible for the attack on Hogsmeade this morning" He paused "Although I can't say for certain that she wasn't. She has escaped from Ministry custody, but Minister Bones, Director Tonks and the head of the judicial branch all assure me that they have the situation under control, and that Granger will be recaptured within the next day or so" He looked around "However, to reassure both you and your parents, I have had the wards strengthened and specifically keyed to prevent Miss Granger from coming on to Hogwarts' grounds" He paused and looked around again "Are there any questions?" A first year girl at the end of the Gryffindor table raised her hand "Yes, Miss Robinson?"

"The Quibbler says that it was...." She paused, gulped then continued "Lord Voldemort that was responsible for the attack. And that Hermione Granger is innocent"

"I am sure it does" Dumbledore smiled indulgently "But you should remember the source, and the young lady who edits it"

"So you don't believe it?" Laurie Robinson continued.

"Miss Lovegood has been a strong proponent of Miss Granger since the night Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, and neither logic nor evidence has managed to convince her otherwise" He paused "We also believe that, when she was in school, she was madly in love with Miss Granger, and that those feelings have wildly distorted her ability to see the truth for what it is" He sighed "It's a pity, because she had a great future ahead of her, but sometimes these things happen" He looked around "Are there any other questions?"

"Are they going to kill her?" Dumbledore turned.

"Mister Taylor?"

"The last time someone escaped from Azkaban, they were sentenced to The Dementor's Kiss" Tony Taylor said, glancing around "Do you think The Ministry are going to do the same for Granger?"

"I honestly don't know" Dumbledore replied "The situations are very different - Sirius Black was, at the time, considered to be a mass murderer and thought to be coming after Harry Potter on Lord Voldemort's orders. Miss Granger, despite her appalling betrayal, is nowhere near as dangerous, and I believe that The Ministry and The DMLE are going to try take her alive, so to speak" He waited for another question, but no one else spoke up "Well - if that is everything, I will let you get back to your breakfast" He sat down, and turned to McGonagall "It will probably not surprise you that I have to go to The Ministry after breakfast. I have no idea how Miss Skeeter got hold of this story, but I intend to find out"

xoxox

"So what are you going to do now?" Arnold asked. After the reunion with his daughter, the four of them had moved down to the front room, where Hermione and Luna had explained the events of the previous seven years.

"Firstly - we have to get you out of here" Her daughter replied "Bonehead and Nympho may be utter morons, but they are not stupid. They'll know I will come here, and I hate to say it, but they believe enough in the rightness of their cause to use you against me if they get the chance"

"They've already modified your memory three times" Luna continued "And they wouldn't think twice about doing it again" She paused, then her face darkened "Or something worse"

"So Luna is going to get you out of the country" Hermione smiled "Her aunt lives in Australia, and has a large family"

"Which is important, because...."

"Because it means if anyone from The Ministry decides to come for you, they won't find it all that easy" Luna grinned "I've spoken to Aunty James already, and she is happy to take you both in for as long as is necessary"

"Which will be how long?" Claire turned back to her daughter "You still haven't told us what you're plans are, daughter of mine"

"Oh - that's easy" Hermione grinned "I'm going to find the monster that has been possessing my best friend for seven years, and banish him to hell for the rest of eternity"

xoxox

 **Ministry Of Magic, November 1st, 1997**

"Good evening and welcome to The Ministry of Magic" The receptionist looked up "How may I help you?"

"My name is Pansy Parkinson" Pansy said "And these are my guests, Arnold and Claire Granger" She gave the man behind the desk a chance to look them over "We'd like to see The Director of The DMLE"

"I'm afraid Director Tonks is busy at the moment" The receptionist replied "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but she has arrested a student, and under the laws set down by The Wizengamot, she has the right to have her parents or some legal council present" Pansy smiled "If you can assure me that that is the case, I will leave now" She stared at the man behind the desk.

"I will get in touch with Director Tonks" He eventually said "If you'd like to wait here?"

"Of course" Pansy smiled, then turned to Hermione's parents as the receptionist scurried away.

"Why is he so willing to please you?" Arnold asked curiously "I mean - you are just a student as well, and - if you'll forgive me - you aren't that scary" Pansy smirked.

"Darn - here I thought I was terrifying" She grinned as they laughed "But the reason why I am getting as much respect as I am is that I am now the Head of The House of Parkinson, and as such I wield some not little power in the magical community" She paused "I'm no where near as powerful as The Houses of Dumbledore, Black, Potter and Longbottom, but, despite my parents activities, I still command a fair amount of respect" She shrugged "I've never thought about using it before, but..." She trailed off as a pair of Aurors walked through the Atrium towards them, with the receptionist trailing behind them.

"Miss Parkinson?" The Aurors came to a stop in front of the group. Pansy nodded "I understand you wish to see The Director?"

"Yes" Pansy nodded again "I've brought Miss Granger's parents to meet with Director Tonks, and to arrange for them to see her daughter" The lead Auror glanced over at Claire and Arnold "Unless The Wizengamot ruling was changed, and students are now longer required to have an advocate present?"

"Of course it hasn't" The lead Auror smiled "If you'd like to come this way, I will take you to The Director" He turned, and, with his partner, lead the three new comers through the halls.

xoxox

"Minister - we have a problem" Tonks pushed the door to The Minister's office closed behind her "Granger's parents are here, demanding to see their daughter"

"I thought she was muggle-born?" Amelia looked up "How did they get here?"

"They're accompanied by Pansy Parkinson" Tonks paused "Who, since her parents were killed in the end of the war, has apparently assumed the mantle of Head of Her House" She repressed a smirk as her boss heaved a big sigh.

"And let me guess - she insisting that Granger's rights as a student be respected, and that the traitor can't be questioned without someone being present" Tonks nodded "Swell" She paused "Okay - lets humour her for the moment. Let the Grangers see their daughter - see that we are not mistreating her in anyway - then send them home until the morning, when we'll start the questioning again"

"Are we going to let Parkinson in to see Granger as well?" Tonks glanced at the door "We can refuse - she isn't a lawyer, and she's still a student"

"No - let her in as well" Amelia stood up "We have to make it look as believable as possible if we are going to convince them that we are going to do this right" She looked up at Tonks "Let them see the prisoner, then send them home. Make sure they go out of the main entrance, and through Diagon Alley" She paused "Can you do that?"

"Yes, boss" Tonks nodded, then frowned "Are we going to...."

"Do you really want to finish that question, Director?" She stared intently at Tonks, who eventually shook her head "I thought not" She looked down at her desk "Take care of it, Tonks"

xoxox

"Are you okay, dear?" Claire sat opposite her daughter, while Arnold paced around behind her.

"I'm fine, mum" Hermione replied calmly "I haven't been mistreated, and - aside from the questioning thing - they haven't put a foot wrong" She looked up at her father "Aren't either of you going to ask me?"

"We don't need to, sweetie" Arnold smiled softly at her "We trust you - you wouldn't do anything you didn't think was necessary" He sat down next to his wife "Director Tonks told us that you will be held for the night, and questioning will be continued tomorrow when we return"

"The Director said that?" Hermione glanced at Pansy "Do you believe her?" Her girlfriend shrugged "Very helpful" She grinned at Pansy "I've missed you"

"You too, sweetie" Pansy reached out, but before she could take her girlfriend's hand, a siren blasted through the cell, and Tonks came in to the room.

"No touching" She glared at Pansy "We don't want you spiriting the prisoner out before she has her fair trial, would we?"

"Of course not" Hermione smiled back at Tonks, then turned to Pansy "I will see you tomorrow, love"

"Take care" Pansy smiled back, then she and Hermione's parents stood up, and followed Tonks out the door.

xoxox

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes, boss" The three wizards nodded "We stun the muggles, and wipe their memories"

"They aren't to be hurt" The woman insisted.

"And the girl?"

"She can't be allowed to leave the alley alive"

"Yes, boss"


	5. Battlelines

Lily Potter stared up at her father defiantly.

"Why can't I go, daddy?" She said with a slight lisp "You promised we could"

"I know, darling" Harry stared down at his daughter regretfully "But Hogsmeade was attacked this morning. They are still clearing up the mess, so we have to wait a few days" Lily stared back at him, then crinkled her forehead.

"Was anyone hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes" Harry knelt down and hugged his daughter "Which is another reason we can't go out right now - I'm worried that whoever attacked Hogsmeade might come after you"

"You'll look after me, Daddy" Lily grinned "You can do anything" Harry laughed at his daughter's comments, then turned as his wife came out in to the garden.

"Daddy is a hero, love" She said with a smile "But remember we told you about the Bad Man from when we were in school?" Lily nodded.

"You and daddy killeded him" She said proudly "With Unca Ron and The Defence Ass.... Asso.... that long word"

"Association" Harry grinned "We did. But there is the chance he might have come back, so we are being extra careful"

"Oh" Lily looked thoughtful for a few moments, then looked back up at her father "Okay - I guess I can play in the garden today" She gave a theatrical sigh "Can we go tomorrow?"

"The weekend might be better" Ginny said, glancing at Harry "Or next week sometime" She stroked her daughter's hair "Give The Ministry time to tidy up the place" Her daughter grinned back at her "Now - go play for a while, so I can talk to your father"

"Yes, mum" The little red-head flounced off down the garden. Her parents stared after her for a moment, then Ginny turned to her husband, and her smile faded.

"I've had some news from The Ministry" She said darkly "It seems Professor Dumbledore was not happy about the article in The Prophet today, and, as Head of The Wizengamot, made his displeasure known to The Minister in what our brother described as a full and frank discussion"

"And what was The Minister's reaction?" Harry asked.

"She said that the leak didn't come from The Ministry, and that, despite all evidence to the contrary, The Daily Prophet was not a Ministry publication" Ginny sighed "But she also said that she was going to launch an investigation in to how the news got out"

"Can it be traced back to us?" Harry glanced down the garden to see Lily climbing up a tree "Don't go too high up, honey"

"Yes daddy"

"It seems unlikely they'd connect it to us" Ginny said with a slight smile "We're good friends with Amelia, and we'd never do anything to make her look bad" Her smile increased as Harry laughed "The only real weak link is Miss Skeeter"

"You think she might give us up?" Harry frowned "I would've thought with all the exclusives and scoops we've given her, she would be indebted to us for the rest of eternity"

"Under normal circumstances, maybe" Ginny sighed "But if The Ministry put some pressure on her, do you really trust her not to buckle and spill the beans?"

"About as far as I could throw her" Harry nodded "Okay - so you think we should take care of her? Before The Ministry get to her?"

"It's the only way to be sure" Ginny replied "And we should do it as soon as possible - make it look like a reprisal from Granger for her story"

"Which will not only get her in to more trouble, but will also put The Ministry, and Dumbledore, on the defensive" Harry looked at his wife appraisingly "I'm glad to see my lessons are paying off"

"Thank you, my Lord" She gave a slight bow "Should we do this one ourself?"

"I will arrange an interview with her this afternoon" Harry nodded "Tell her there is more to Granger's escape - she will come running" He paused "I don't suppose Percy had any news about Granger herself?"

"No" Ginny shook her head "There are Aurors watching her parents' house, but so far, the bitch doesn't seem to have shown up"

xoxox

Luna glanced out the front window, then turned back to Hermione.

"What are you going to do whilst I am taking your parents to Aunt James?"

"I'm going to see if I can throw The Ministry off our track a little" Hermione grinned "Based on the Prophet, Bones and Doormat probably think I am going to go after Voldemort as soon as possible"

"And you're not?"

"No - I am" She smirked "But for the next few days, while you are busy, I am going to pop around the world, showing up in countries you'd least expect" She glanced up the stairs "Your Aunt - she'll take care of them?"

"As if they were family" Luna said seriously "If The Ministry, or The DMLE, or Voldemort comes for them, my Aunt, her family and friends will put up a fight the likes of which even god hasn't seen"

"I knew letting you watch Dune was a mistake" Hermione smirked "Just don't start saying 'Again, it is the legend', otherwise things will go badly for you"

"Yes dear" Luna replied with a grin "But seriously - your parents will be well looked after, and very well protected"

"Thank you" Hermione leaned over and kissed her cheek, then stood up as her parents came downstairs "Mum, Dad - are you ready?"

"We've got what we need" Arnold replied "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"I don't know" Hermione shrugged "I don't think I can do anything right away - Voldemort will be on his guard, now that I am back, and with The Ministry searching for me as well, I will have to take it slowly" She paused "I'm sorry - I know you just got me back, and now I am leaving you again"

"Oh honey - it's not your fault" Claire hugged her tightly "We know you've got to finish what you started - to kill the monster once and for all - and we know it will be easier for you to do it if you don't have to worry about protecting us"

"And who knows" Her father added "Maybe we'll like Australia so much, we'll start a new life down-under" Hermione, still in her mother's arms gave a short giggle.

"Sounds nice" She turned and hugged her father "Maybe, once I get done with my unfinished business, I'll join you" She stayed in his arms for a few minutes, then reluctantly stood up as Luna tapped her on the shoulder.

"We should be going" She said in an urgent tone "I think there are two Aurors watching the house, and if we don't go soon, they might come in" She glanced at the window "I'm pretty sure it won't end well if they do"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then turned to her parents and handed them each a plastic bottle "You remember what portkeys are?" Claire and Arnold nodded "These will take you to the farm. Luna will come along with you and stay until you've got settled" She turned to her friend "I'll be in Paris, under the Eiffel Tower, four days from now"

"I'll be there" Luna smiled, then, after a moment's hesitation, leaned over and kissed her. Hermione kissed her back for a moment, then gently pushed her away. Luna stared up at her, a worried look on her face, but Hermione merely smiled, then - taking a step back - vanished. Luna stared at the empty space for a moment, then sighed.

"Don't worry dear" Claire said from beside her "She'll come round sooner or later" Luna turned to face her.

"You think?"

"I'm sure of it" Arnold nodded in agreement "Now - shall we go?"

xoxox

"Miss Skeeter" Harry nodded as The Daily Prophet reporter walked in to the clearing "Thank you for meeting me again so soon"

"A chance to talk with The Hero of The Light? The Commander of The Legion of Heroes?" She smiled sweetly "No reporter in their right mind would give up a chance like that"

"I'm flattered, Miss Skeeter" Harry forced a blush "I thought that, after your remarkable piece this morning, I would give you some more background information about Miss Granger's attack" He paused "Unless you want to hold off for a while?"

"Why would I want to hold off?" Rita sounded genuinely surprised "The last edition sold out in record time, and we are almost through another print run" She grinned "You are good for business, Mr Potter - and I plan to continue this arrangement as long as it is profitable for both of us"

"But what about The Ministry?" He asked carefully "I mean - from what I've heard, they aren't happy with you. Do you want to risk angering them further?"

"If my sources are correct, The Ministry has more problems than just me" She paused "There are rumours that, after the attacks and Granger's escape, some members of The Wizengamot are looking to replace both The Minister and the D-DMLE"

"Really?" Harry couldn't resist a smile "That is interesting" He paused, then his smile widened "And I suppose another exclusive story could potentially hurry the process along?"

"It's possible" Rita grinned in return "So - do you happen to have such a story?"

"Actually - I do" Harry grinned "It seems that Granger has been busy over the past day or so"

"Really?" The reporter started writing on the parchment she held "What's she been up to?"

"Not content with planning and executing the attack on Hosgmeade, she has also arranged for the murder of a prominent reporter" He paused to give Rita a chance to catch up "One that has been the bane of her life since her fourth year in school, and - more recently, has revealed the connection between her escape and the start of her plans to overthrow The Ministry" He smiled as Rita turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face "Sadly, no one knew about this until the reporter had been found dead - killed by a single killing curse - and dumped on the doorstep of Hogwarts, as a sign to Dumbledore that, after The Ministry, the school is next"

"Harry...." She trailed off "How do you know...."

"Ah, well - you see...." He raised his wand "There's something you should know" He smiled as Rita paled "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this"

"No...."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

"Minister!" Percy pushed the door to Amelia's office open "There's something here I think you should see"

"Is it a letter that permits you to burst in to my office without knocking?" Amelia asked archly.

"What? No" He shook his head, and handed her the report that had come in from their counterpart Ministry in Holland "Hermione Granger's been sighted" Amelia looked up in surprise, then scanned through the parchment "This is about half an hour old, but they are certain it's her" He paused, then grinned "Sorry for bursting in - I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible"

"You're forgiven" The Minister replied without looking up "This time"

"Yes, Minister" He nodded "Would you like me to get in touch with The Director?"

"Yes, please" She handed the parchment back to him "And see if you can get in touch with the Dutch DMLE - I would like to speak to their Director"

"Yes, Minister" Percy bounded out of the office, leaving Amelia staring in to space, wondering why Hermione Granger would go to the bother of escaping from Azkaban, where she was apparently quite happy to have stayed for seven years, and then run away to Holland.

xoxox

"That's got to be some kind of record" Hermione thought as she popped in to Red Square "Five countries in four hours" She looked around, then crept away in to a corner, and sat down on a bench.

After she had left her parents' house, she had jumped to Holland, and spent an hour or so walking around the centre of Amsterdam. Once she was sure she had been spotted by the local Auror corps, she walked in to a dark alley, and vanished, reappearing in down town Dallas.

She repeated the same pattern in two more cities, then jumped in to Moscow, where she planned to spend the rest of the day.

"But first" She said with a smile "I'm gonna build a snowman"

xoxox

"Minister Bones" The Dutch Minister's head floated in the fire place, as both Amelia and Tonks sat opposite the portal "May I ask why we were not informed a dangerous criminal might be coming to our country?"

"Because we were unaware she would come to your country" Tonks replied "And I should admit this is not The Minister's fault - Miss Granger escaped from my custody, and she is my responsibility"

"That is all well and good, Director Tonks, but that still doesn't explain why she is in Holland. Do you have any idea why that might be?"

"No, Minister" Tonks shook her head "But we have also had reports of her in the United States, Brazil and Japan"

"She seems to be appearing in a city, staying just long enough to get noticed by the local Aurors, then she moves on" Amelia continued.

"Sounds like a diversion" Amelia and Tonks exchanged glances.

"Pardon me?" The head in the fireplace smiled.

"She isn't breaking any laws - she is just staying long enough to be noticed" The Dutch Minister continued "So you spring in to action, directing all your efforts to find her in Holland, or the USA, but by the time you get there, she's gone"

"So you think she's doing this just to tease us?" Tonks asked "Why go to all that effort?"

"To distract us from her real plans" Amelia said quietly "To keep us from seeing what she's going to do next" She paused, then turned back to the fire "Minister - I am truly sorry we didn't alert you that Miss Granger might be in your country, but you have to believe me when I say it caught us totally by surprise"

"Then we'll call it settled" He said after a moment "I will also ensure our DMLE keeps you in the loop, should she decide to return"

"Thank you" Tonks smiled "And again - I am very sorry about the situation" The head in the fireplace nodded once, then disappeared. Amelia watched until the fire went out, then turned to Tonks.

"So - Granger is jumping all over the world, in an attempt to get us to follow her" She said "Why?"

"To make us think she isn't coming after Harry Potter?" Tonks suggested "That she is leaving the country for good"

"It's possible" Amelia admitted "But why go to so many countries? Why not just one?"

"Because...." Tonks trailed off, then shook her head "Oh god - how did we miss them?"

"Miss who?" The Minister asked, but Tonks was already on her feet "Director?"

"Sorry Minister, but I need to visit two of my agents in the field" She walked out the door, leaving Amelia staring after her in confusion.

xoxox

"Yes, Minerva?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"Albus..... there's...." She trailed off, then shook her head "You should come to the main gates"

"Why?" He asked, already standing up.

"There's a body" She said softly "It's Rita Skeeter"

xoxox

 **Hogwarts School, November 2nd, 1997**

"Miss Lovegood - the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office" Flitwick announced after the evening meal. Luna nodded, then turned back to her pudding, trying not to let the worry show on her face.

It had been over twelve hours since Pansy had left - twelve hours since the Slytherin girl had wiped her memory and left her unconscious in the Room of Requirement.

When she had woken up, her first instinct had been to go after her friend, but then a sudden feeling of calm had washed over her, and she knew she was where she was supposed to be.

Now - more than half a day later - she was starting to worry again. The fact she hadn't heard from Pansy was one reason for concern, and now Dumbledore was summoning her to his office.

"This is going to end well" She said to herself.

xoxox

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger" Tonks gave a slight bow as she answered the door "I'm from The Ministry of Magic. May I come in?"

"The Ministry?" Claire glanced at Arnold with concern "Has something happened to Hermione?"

"If I could come inside?" Tonks repeated, glancing up and down the street. Claire gestured for her to enter, and closed the door behind her. Arnold lead Tonks in to the lounge.

After they had all sat down, Tonks took a deep breath, then turned to face the two muggles.

"How much do you know about the political situation in our world?" She asked.

"Hermione told us there was a... a dark lord on the rise, and that the wizarding world had been at war for around a year and a half" Claire replied "And I got the idea that things were going badly for the good guys"

"They were" Tonks said with a sigh "However, two nights ago, a young man named Harry Potter lead an attack on the Dark Lord's headquarters, and managed to defeat him"

"And that's good?"

"Yes and no" Tonks continued "I'm very sorry to have to tell you, but during the battle, your daughter was killed"

"No..." Claire closed her eyes.

"She died saving a number of her fellow students" Tonks said quietly "She will be remembered as a hero in our world for the rest of time" She paused "I realise that is not much comfort, but I thought you deserved to know"

"Thank you" Arnold said, moving next to his wife "When do you think we will be able to claim her...." He swallowed "Body"

"A member of my department will have the coffin brought here tomorrow afternoon" Tonks replied seriously "I'm afraid I also have another piece of bad news" Hermione's parents turned to face her, concern etched on their faces "I believe you know your daughter was seeing a young woman named Pansy Parkinson?" Claire closed her eyes again.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm very sorry" Tonks took Claire's hand "The battle claimed a lot of lives, and it has taken us a while to sort everything out" She waited in silence as Claire and Arnold held each other. After a few moments, Hermione's father turned to her.

"Thank you for letting us know - about Min and about Pansy" He paused "Would you know what happened to Luna Lovegood?"

"Miss Lovegood survived, but was injured. She is recovering in the Hogwarts' infirmary" Tonks replied with a frown "I wasn't aware you knew Miss Lovegood"

"She was friends with our daughter" Claire smiled "The three of them were almost inseparable" She glanced at Arnold, then turned back to Tonks "I am glad to hear she is okay. Is there any way we could pass a message on to her?"

"I will see what I can do" Tonks smiled "And now I will depart - I don't want to take up any more of your time during this difficult period" She paused "Once again - you have my sympathies and the sympathies of the wizarding world. Your daughter was one of our best, and she will be missed"

"Thank you"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - I understand you were with Miss Parkinson last night?" Dumbledore stared across his desk at the young Ravenclaw.

"Yes, sir"

"May I ask what you discussed?"

"The relative merits of iron and gold as shells for wands, sir" Luna smiled "Pansy seems to be under the absurd notion that a wand made out of gold would increase the power of the spells by a factor of ten" She paused "Clearly it is a factor of 9.99 at the most" She looked at him curiously "What do you think, sir?"

"I think that you are being evasive, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore glared at her "I know that you and Miss Parkinson had a..... well, shall we say a set-to with some of the other students"

"We had a differing of opinions, sir" Luna said carefully.

"And how did your opinions differ?"

"We felt that, given Hermione had saved our lives more times than we can remember, and that she has, quite literally, saved the country on at least two occasions, that we at least owe her the courtesy of listening to her side of the story" Luna shrugged "Apparently the other members of The Defence Association disagreed with that point of view"

"She tried to murder Harry in cold blood, Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore said kindly "You saw that yourself"

"Sir, I am here for any particular purpose?" Luna sat forward "Other than to discuss how badly you seem to have educated your students?"

"Miss Parkinson left school last night without any authorisation" Dumbledore glanced down at a parchment on his desk "As you were probably the last person to see her, I want to know what you discussed"

"We talked about changes to the LBW rule" Luna replied with a smile "Did you know Pansy's a big cricket fan?"

"Miss Lovegood, are you trying to be impertinent?"

"Yes, I am" She grinned "How'm I doing?" Dumbeldore glared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well - if you do not wish to help me, there is nothing I can do to compel you" He smiled "You are dismissed, Miss Lovegood" Luna stared at him cautiously for a few moments, then stood up and turned to the door. But before she could reach it, Dumbledore spoke up again "Don't you want to know where Miss Parkinson went?"

"I would assume she went to help Minnie, sir" Luna replied "Since no one else seemed to want to"

"She did indeed" Dumbeldore watched for a reaction, but when Luna merely stared at him, he continued "Using her status as Head of House, she went to The Ministry, and demanded to see Miss Granger"

"Good for her" Luna grinned "Who'd've thought that all this pureblood crap would serve a purpose?"

"After her visit, she left The Ministry, and was unfortunately ambushed by three wizards. We believe they were distant members of her family, unhappy with the side she chose during the war" He paused "By the time the Aurors could react, it was already too late"

"She's dead?" Luna lent backwards against the door "Pansy's dead?"

"Cause of death was listed as a single killing curse" Dumbledore replied "Her body is being returned here for burial, as her parents are dead, and her brother wants nothing to do with her" He realised Luna was still staring in to space "Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, thank you, sir" Luna shook her head, then stood up "I'll be okay - it was just a bit of a shock" She paused "Has anyone informed Hermione of this?"

"I am sure The Minister will attend to that forthwith" Dumbledore smiled "Now - if you're sure you don't need to visit the infirmary, you should be going back to your common room"

"Yes sir" She gave a slight nod "But if I might ask one more question?"

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"From what you said, I take it the killers haven't been caught?"

"Alas not"

"Then how do you know their motive?" Before Dumbledore could respond, she turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Five minutes later, she arrived in the Room of Requirements. She closed the door, closed her eyes and imagined a room where she could be alone. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in The Great Hall, but with huge, solid-looking metal bars across the main doors.

"Thank you" She whispered "But I need one more thing"

xoxox

"Luna?" Hermione sat up in surprise as a ghostly image of her friend appeared in her cell "How.. what...." She realised Luna was staring at her with deep sorrow in her eyes "Luna - what's wrong?"

"Pansy was murdered" The ghost said "Last night, after she came to visit you. The Headmaster says it was a hit by some of her remaining family, as payback for her actions during the war"

"What about my parents?" Hermione sat up straight "They were with her - are they okay?"

"He never mentioned anything about your parents" Luna frowned "He said only Pansy came to visit" She paused "Would you like me to check on them?"

"Please" Hermione nodded, then closed her eyes "She's really dead?"

"I'm so sorry" Luna replied sympathetically, then took a step back "I'll be back as soon as I can"


	6. First Strikes

****

MINISTER UNDER PRESSURE TO RESIGN

 **Exclusive Report by Altera Dulune**

 _After the most chaotic five days of turmoil in her career, Minister of Magic Amelia Bones is under intense pressure to stand down from her post._

Minister Bones' trouble started with a brutal and vicious attack on Hogsmeade Village, where three were left dead, a large number injured and The Dark Mark seen in The British Isles for the first time in seven years.

Later that same day, she took the almost unprecedented move of summoning a dangerous prisoner to her office, rather than going to Azkaban to interview her as is the normal practice.

While she has yet to give an explanation of why she chose to interview Granger at her office, rather than a warded cell, there are rumours that she was considering pardoning Granger for the attempted murder of Harry Potter, the seventh anniversary of which occurred on that day.

Whatever her reasons for her decision to bring Granger to The Ministry, the results were disastrous and put everyone in the country in peril. While returning the Arch-Traitor to her cell, Director Nymphadora Tonks apparently let her concentration slip, and Hermione Granger vanished.

Despite numerous so-called 'leads', both the DMLE and The Minister reportedly have no idea where Granger might be, or what she might be planning.

However the day after her escape, Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter was viciously murdered in the woods north of Hogsmeade. While there is no official comment from The Ministry, our loyal readers will remember that Miss Skeeter was instrumental in breaking a lot of exclusives about Hermione Granger, and that Granger herself swore that she would 'stop that Skeeter witch writing any more'.

This, added to the events of previous days, have lead a large number of prominent members of The Ministry to question whether Minister Bones - who was virtually elected by acclaim after her prosecution and conviction of Hermione Granger - is still capable of doing her job.

And while we at The Prophet strive to remain unbiased and independent, we find that we are asking those same questions as well

xoxox

"Albus"

"Amelia"

"I take it you have seen the paper?"

"It was brought to my attention, yes" Dumbledore said in a light tone "But if I had a knut for every time The Prophet launched a person attack on me...."

"So you don't think I should worry about...." She reached over and picked up the paper from his desk "A large number of Ministry staff planning to overthrow me?"

"For all we know, it could be the cleaning staff" Dumbledore smiled "I wouldn't give it a second thought, Amelia - The Prophet has a history of going after those in charge" He paused "I'm sure you remember the stories during The Tri-Wizard Tournament" She nodded "So - we'll call that settled" He took the paper out of her hands and returned it to the desk "Now - about Miss Granger's current whereabouts...."

xoxox

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Hermione smiled as Luna sauntered in to view. She had been sat on a bench under the Eiffel Tower for nearly three hours, and had just about decided to move on when she had spotted Luna walking along the street. Her first instinct - to jump up and down and wave her arms - had been quickly smothered, and instead she sat still, and made sure her friend wasn't being followed.

Once she was sure they were alone, she stood up and started to walk across the plaza. A moment later, Luna caught site of her, and, with a beaming smile, turned and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry - I was delayed by fog in Timbuktu" She replied "Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh - three, four hours" Hermione shrugged "But after seven years staring at the same four walls, it was kind of nice just sitting in the open air" She looked around "You weren't followed - at least no one I could see"

"I took somewhat of a circumloquacious route" Luna replied "Anyone following me would've had to jump through four countries and six time-zones to keep up"

"I'm impressed" Hermione smirked "But do you think you have one more jump in you?"

"Why?"

"We need to go back to the UK. Something strange is going on, and I am worried that if we can't stop it, things will go bad not only for us, but for a lot of other people as well"

"Okay" Luna nodded "Where are we going to go? Your house is out of the question, and I am pretty sure my house and the offices of The Quibbler would be an equally bad idea"

"I had one or two ideas, but there is somewhere I want to go first" She lowered her eyes "I want to visit my grave" Luna stared at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"I've had a lot of time to think over the past seven years, and over the past four days" Hermione continued "And every thing leads back to the same conclusion" She paused "I think I know where they buried Pansy"

xoxox

Ron glanced around the conference room, then turned to his older brother.

"Is this everyone?" He asked. Percy nodded.

"It was kind of short notice, Ron" He replied "And running a coup from The Minister's office is not something you see every day"

"Have I said thank you?" Ron grinned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't say it again" Percy returned the grin, then gestured to the room "It's your show, little brother"

"Thank you" Ron nodded, then stood up, and turned to face the assembled crowd "Thank you all for coming. As you know, the last five days have seen some turbulent times. The Dark Mark seen over Hogsmeade, a known traitor on the run, and now a respected reporter murdered in cold blood" He paused "And through all this, Minister Bones and Director Tonks have yet to provide any explanation" He held up his hand and started counting off on his fingers "The attack in Hogsmeade - no explanation. The Dark Mark - no explanation. The murder of Rita Skeeter - no explanation" He paused "And finally - the escape of Hermione Granger from the custody of Director Tonks herself - and still no explanation"

"There is also the question of how Granger has retained so much of her magical power" Percy added from Ron's right "Most people who spend a month in Azkaban come out weakened and unable to do magic for a while"

"But Granger still powerful enough to not only escape from The Director of The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, but has since Halloween, she has been seen in half a dozen different countries, all over the world" Ron continued "And again - no explanation" He paused "As you know, I have been a great supporter of Minister Bones for the majority of her career. She was an excellent D-DMLE during the war, and after her handling of the trial of both the remaining Death Eaters and Granger, I was happy to support the calls for her to be elected Minister Of Magic" He glanced around "However, it is becoming more and more apparent that she is no longer capable of doing her job. The past week has shown that she is incapable of handling the latest crisis, and I believe it is time for her to step down - to hand the management of this situation, and the country, to someone more able, and more deserving"

"You?" Someone called from the back. Ron looked around, then focused on the person who'd spoken.

"As much as that might appeal to me, I am well aware of what kind of Minister I would make, and I would not wish that on anyone" A ripple of laughter passed through the group "I am not here to suggest replacements for Minister Bones. Instead, I am merely asking whether you - as some of the more influential members of The Ministry - would accept that we need a change of leadership, especially following the past week or so" He looked around "I don't expect an answer now, but I would like you to think about it over the next few days. Think about what I've said, and about what has happened, and whether or not it could've been handled better"

xoxox

Tonks waved her hand, and sealed the door to her office. She knew that, as Director, she was supposed to be available at a moment's notice, but, after the events of the previous few days, she also knew that she had a decision to make, and she couldn't think about it if she had people running in and out of her office every two minutes.

Earlier that morning, she had had a brief discussion with her counterparts all around the world, in an attempt to try to track down not only Hermione Granger, but her parents as well.

The fact that the two muggles were missing was not - yet - public knowledge, but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone in her department leaked it, and then there would be yet more pressure piled up on both her and her boss.

Tonks enjoyed her job - it was all she ever wanted to do. Through seven years at Hogwarts (and seven years of boyfriends treating her as a sex object) and three more years of Academy training she had worked to a single goal - to be an Auror.

Unfortunately, her innate clumsiness had held her back a little - it was hard to be sneaky when you tripped over your own feet every two minutes. But, in what had to be the irony of ironies, the very thing that made her clumsy - her natural ability as a metamorph - had also made her almost invaluable to the DMLE. She had advanced through the ranks, and - during the wholesale shake-up after the end of the war - she had been promoted when Amelia had been elected as Minister.

She glanced at the parchment on her desk, then picked up a quill and signed it quickly.

xoxox

"How did it go?" Harry gestured for Ron to sit down.

"Pretty well" Ron smiled "There were a few dissenters, but none who I think would inform on us" He paused "But the majority of them didn't think replacing Bones was an outrageous idea"

"Excellent" Ginny sat down next to her husband "Did you bring up possible replacements?"

"Not yet" Ron shook his head "If I am wrong about their trustworthiness, I'd rather not bring you in to it at this stage"

"Good thinking" Harry grinned, then his smile faded "I've heard a rumour that Granger's back in the country. And that her parents have vanished from her home"

"It's true" Ginny glanced at her brother "I have a few friends in the DMLE - Aurors who are sympathetic to our cause, and who are a little unhappy with the press that their department is getting"

"Do you think they would be willing to listen to us?"

"Possibly" Ginny nodded "But that's a topic for another time. Claire and Arnold are gone - but they left the house magically"

"Granger" Harry said in an annoyed tone "Well - at least we know she hasn't lost her mental prowess during her years away. She knew we'd go after her parents, so she got to them first" He paused "Any idea where they might be?"

"She's been seen in Holland, Brazil, France, the USA, Moscow and Germany" Ron replied, but Harry shook his head.

"She'd never do something that obvious" He sighed "She's leading the DMLE around the world - staying just long enough to be seen, but not long enough to be caught" He smiled "Wherever her parents are, we're not going to find them, and I don't think we should try"

"You don't want leverage?" Ron asked in surprise "I mean - if she comes for us, I would've thought having something against her would be useful"

"It would be nice, but I suspect wherever they are, they are very, very well protected, and it would be more effort than it's worth" Harry replied calmly "No - I think we should put all our effort in to Plan A" He stood up "Ron - continue working with Percy to see who we could get on our side in the event of a no-confidence vote. Ginny - keep in touch with your contacts in the Auror corps. If Granger shows her face anywhere, I want to know"

"Yes, my Lord" The two siblings replied in unison.

"It's taken me nearly two lifetimes to get this far, and I am not going to let that bitch ruin it now"

xoxox

A young woman walked down the central path in the Canley Municipal Cemetery. Dressed all in black, her short black hair blew around in the wind. She turned left, along to the east end of the graveyard, then stopped at the fifth row down.

She paused for a moment, then knelt down before a plain, unadorned headstone.

 _Hermione Granger. Beloved Daughter. She died, so others might live_

"Nice sentiment" The woman thought, then, after quickly glancing around, she stared down at the grave in front of her, and closed her eyes.

"Whether it be foul or fair, reveal to me what's buried there" She chanted slowly. For a few moments, nothing happened, then, in her minds eye, she found herself staring in to the coffin.

The body was well preserved - magic had seen to that. An eighteen year old girl with wild bushy hair, dressed in formal Hogwarts robes, with a wand by her side. The woman almost laughed in surprise at the small golden medal pinned to the chest of the corpse.

"A First Class Order Of Merlin?" She thought to herself "They were really going all out" She let her psychic gaze wander up and down the body, looking for signs of traps or wards, but when she found nothing, she held out her hand and whispered "Finite Incantatum"

The image in her mind flicked for a moment, then, as she watched, a tiny burst of blue light engulfed the corpse. She reflexively shut her eyes tighter, then gave a small laugh as she realised just how futile a gesture was.

But as the light faded, so did her humour.

"Oh my love" She said to herself "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I should've trusted you - told you what we were going to do and what might happen" Despite her closed eyes, she felt tears coursing down her cheeks "My girl - my brave, rebellious girl. Can you ever forgive me?"

She cancelled the spell, then rose to her feet.

"I failed you, Pansy my Pansy, but I'm back now, and I plan to make everything better" She pulled a rose out of her jacket, and placed it carefully on top of the tombstone "There's a new world coming, my love I just wish you could've been alive to see it" She paused, then turned, and walked back down the path.

When she reached the gate, she was met by a tall woman with silver hair and green eyes.

"It's time" She said quietly. The green-eyed woman gazed at her steadily.

"I still don't think this is wise, Min"

"I know, but I'm done skulking" She grinned "I'm not going to attack, or start a war, Lu"

"Then why...."

"Because I want him to know I am back, and that I'm not afraid" Hermione straightened up "I'm going to face my demons, and make him face his"

xoxox

 **Ministry Of Magic, November 7th, 1997**

Hermione looked around the court room, and shook her head in disbelief.

"They really are going all out" She thought to herself "Making it look like a real trial - as if the verdict and sentence hasn't been decided already"

 _After her initial visit, Luna had returned half an hour later, with a nervous look on her face._

"Lu? Are they okay?" Hermione stared at her "Luna - even if it's bad, I want to know"

"They're okay" Luna replied with a weak smile "They weren't harmed, or injured" She paused "But they were put under a strong memory charm"

"A memory charm?" Hermione frowned "Why on earth would they use a memory charm?" She stared at her friend "What aren't you telling me, Lu?"

"When I appeared, they were talking to their priest" She paused "They were discussing your funeral" Hermione stared at her in confusion for a moment, then she sat down with a bump.

"They think I'm dead?" Hermione stared around the cell, then turned back to her "They told my parents I'm dead?" She frowned "Why....."

"Why what?" Luna asked when Hermione didn't finish her sentence.

"I was going to ask why they'd do that, but I think I know" She looked up "Luna - you have to promise me something"

"Depends what it is"

"I think things are going to start to go badly over the next few months - maybe years" She paused "Pansy attempted to help me, and she's dead. I don't want the same to happen to you"

"You want me to just stand by and let them persecute you? Let them rail-road you in to prison and leave you there to rot?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded seriously "Sooner or later, he will show his hand. He will make his move, and I will be there to stop him" She stood up, and walked over until she was nose to nose with her friend "I need someone to wait for me. Someone who can help me when I return" She paused "Someone who believes in me" Luna stared her friend in the eyes, then nodded slowly.

"I believe in you, Min" She smiled "And if it takes a week, a month, a year - or even a lifetime - I will wait for you" Hermione smiled.

"You should go. Dumbledore is going to be watching you a lot more closely now, and I don't want you getting in trouble on my account" She paused, then smirked "At least - not until I am there to enjoy it" Luna laughed.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione shook herself out of her memories, and looked up at the young man in front of her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Tyler D'Beaux, and I'm going to be your advocate for this hearing"

"No, you're not" She shook her head. The advocate stared at her in surprise.

"Yes, I am" He handed her a parchment, which she scanned, then handed back.

"I don't need an advocate" She smiled up at him "So you can save yourself the trouble"

"Miss Granger, you are on trial for two counts of attempted murder" Tyler said in a confused voice "And you are a minor"

"I'm eighteen" She continued to smile at him "I've been eighteen for nearly two whole months now"

"But you are a student" He replied firmly "Under Wizengamot procedures, you are required to have an advocate"

"Does it have to be you?" She asked "Can't I pick my own advocate?"

"Well - yes" He nodded "Who did you have in mind?"

"My Uncle David" She said promptly "He has been our family lawyer for as long as I can remember, and he is pretty much the only person I trust"

"But...." He glanced around "You're muggle born"

"Am I?" Hermione gasped in fake surprise "Maybe that explains the fact my parents can't do magic, and I can" She looked up at him eagerly "Do you think that could be it?"

"Miss Granger - you are being tried for two counts of attempted murder...."

"I would do the 'Am I' joke again, but I don't like to repeat myself"

"....and yet you seem to be regarding this whole process as a joke"

"Mr D'Beaux" Her face turned serious "I have been accused of trying to murder my best friend. The list of people who are accusing me is made up of people that the nation now considers to be heroes of the first order" She glanced up at the public gallery "And includes the best friend I am accused of trying to kill" She paused, then smiled "Of course, he goes by another name now"

"The Boy Who Won" Tyler replied "All the more reason why you need someone who knows what they are doing to defend you"

"That wasn't the name I was thinking of" Hermione sighed "Look - Tyler - I am sure you are a nice guy, and that you really want to do your best for me"

"Thank you?" He said hesitantly.

"But this...." She waved her hands around "This is a show trial. I have very good reason to believe that the verdict has already been reached, and by this time tomorrow, I will be starting my new life as an inmate of Azkaban" She paused "And, quite honestly, I would rather be in there than out here" She smiled "If you want a future as an advocate, Tyler, you don't want to be associated with defending me"

"But I've been assigned..."

"But if I dismiss you, it will reflect badly on me, not you" She smiled "I will demand that my Uncle David defend me, they will tell me that I can't have a muggle as an advocate in a Ministry of Magic case, and I will say that if I can't have the advocate of my choice, I will defend myself" she grinned "You will be extricated from the case with no black mark on your record"

"But you won't have an advocate" Tyler frowned.

"I'm not going to need one" She replied "But thank you"

"For what?"

"For being one of the few people who seem to care whether I live or die" She turned as a group of mages in robes began to fill up the benches in front of her "Well - lets get this show on the road"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - you didn't return to your dorm last night" Luna, who had been staring in to the fire, looked up at the sound of Professor Flitwick's voice.

"No, Professor. I'm sorry, but I wanted to be alone"

"May I ask why?" He sat down opposite her, but Luna returned to staring in to the fire "Is it related to your meeting with the Headmaster?" She continued to stare in to the fire, paying no attention to him "Miss Lovegood.... Luna - I would like to help you" Luna turned to face her Head of House, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You can't, Professor" She shook her head softly "This is beyond you, and I don't want to drag you in to it"

"Are you sure, Miss Lovegood? You look like you need a friend"

"I had a friend, Professor" She turned on him, looking angry "Two good friends in fact. Maybe the best friends I have had in my whole life" She paused "I met one on my first day. When everyone else was looking at the daughter of the nut case who owns The Quibbler, she decided to get to know the real me - the one who loves her father, the one who misses her mother, the one who has been teased every day of her life because she sees things slightly differently than the rest of the world"

"Miss Granger" Flitwick said softly.

"Despite the fact we were in different years, we became friends quickly. And somewhere along the line, I realised I had fallen in love with her" She saw her Professor nod in understanding "I knew she knew, and that she didn't feel the same way. But it never came between us. She still treated me the same way. Even when someone came in to her life"

"Miss Parkinson?"

"I thought that would be the end of our friendship" Luna admitted "That Pansy would push me out, seeing me as either a nuisance or possibly a threat" She looked at Flitwick and grinned "But do you know what? She made friends with me as well. At first I think we only did it as a favour to Min - I wanted to spend time with Hermione, so I had to spend time with Pansy. And she felt the same way - that since Min and I were best friends, she knew she couldn't get between us"

"But later, you became friends with Miss Parkinson?"

"It turns out we had a lot in common - aside from both being in love with the same girl - and soon the three of us were inseparable" She sighed "I had two best friends Professor - two young women I would've given my life for without a second thought" She turned to face him "And now one is dead, and the other is on trial for her life - and there is nothing I can do about either" She let out a short, barking laugh "So forgive me, Professor, if I don't think you can help me"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - now that we have dealt with the issue of your advocate, are you ready to listen to the case against you?"

"Yes, Madam Arbiter"

"Very well" The Chief Judge of The Wizengamot - an elderly woman named Alyssia Jackstone - turned to the advocate on Hermione's right "Advocate Allim?"

"Thank you, Madam Arbiter" Jayson Allim rose to his feet "It is the contention of the prosecution that Hermione Jane Granger, a muggle-born seventh year student at Hogwarts, did wilfully attempt to murder Harry James Potter - also a seventh year student - within seconds of Mr Potter killing The Dark Lord Voldemort. We will show that she was not under any compulsion, and that her betrayal of her best friend and champion of the light was of her own doing and of her own free will" He turned to face Hermione "We will also show that she hasn't shown any remorse, nor has she given any reasonable explanation for her actions" He turned back to face the bench "While, under the law, Miss Granger is not yet considered an adult, we believe that, due to the extremely serious nature of this crime, her attendance at Hogwarts should be formally terminated, and she should be tried as an adult" He took a deep breath "And as such, we are asking for the full penalty"

"Which is what?" Hermione asked.

"Twenty years"


	7. One Moment In Time

Amelia Bones stared at the parchment on her desk, then up at her Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Nym - I've always appreciated your sense of humour, but I'm not sure this is the best time for jokes"

"I'm aware of that, Minister" Tonks stood to attention in front of her desk "This isn't a joke"

"Why?"

"Because I'm serious" Amelia stared at her in confusion for a moment, then picked up the parchment Tonks had given her a few minutes earlier.

"I meant - why this? Why now?" She stood up, walked round to the front of her desk and sat on it "This has not been an easy week for any of us, Nym, and I can't imagine how you thought that your resignation would make it any easier"

"Because it's my fault that this week hasn't been easy, Minister" Tonks replied "It was my suggestion to bring Granger here to interview her. And it was my custody she escaped from - she was my responsibility and I failed, and let a killer go on the run"

"Could you have done anything different?" Amelia asked calmly "Aside from bringing her here, which - if you remember - I signed off on. That aside, can you think of anything you did wrong?"

"No, Minister, but that's not the point" Tonks sat down "It's not my job to assess what I could've done, it's to ensure that I don't have to" She paused "I'm the Senior Law Enforcement Office in The Ministry, and I let a killer escape. The public are not going to forgive that, and, quite honestly, they shouldn't" She handed the parchment back "I am resigning my position, effective immediately. I would rather do it with your agreement, Amelia, but my mind is made up" The Minister stared at the letter in her hands for a few minutes, then looked up.

"Who would you want to replace you?"

"I believe that Kingsley Shacklebolt would be a suitable candidate" Tonks replied in a much more relaxed voice "He has a lot of experience as a Senior Auror, and over the last year or so, he has shown a great deal of leadership abilities"

"Anyone else?"

"Perhaps Taylor, or Wagner, but only if Kingsley doesn't want the job" Tonks smiled "Would you like me to speak to him?"

"I think it would be better if I do it myself" Amelia replied "When do you want this announced?"

"As soon as possible" Tonks smiled "I realise it is wishful thinking to expect this to bring an end to our.... to your problems, but the sooner I go, the sooner you can get on with your job" She paused "If you want this to be your decision, rather than mine, I won't mind"

"You mean I fire you, rather than have you resign?"

"It will make your position stronger, Minister, and might help with your critics" Amelia looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes, then shook her head.

"No" She smiled "You've served as Director with a lot of distinction, and I am not going to use your departure as a political weapon. If you are going to leave, you are going to do it on your own terms"

"Thank you" Tonks stood up, then held out her hand "It's been an honour, Minister - thank you for everything"

"You too, Nymphadora" Amelia couldn't help laughing as Tonks glared at her "Hey - it's the first time in fifteen years. I thought I should do it at least once more before you go"

xoxox

"Min - you've got to hear this" Luna rushed in to the front room and flicked the radio on. With a tap of her wand, she tuned it in to the Wizarding Wireless Network, while Hermione glanced up from her book.

"What's up?" She asked, but Luna shushed her, and pointed to the radio.

"If you are just joining us now, we are going over to a live press conference at The Ministry of Magic, where we believe Minster of Magic Amelia Bones is going to address the country" There was a pause on the radio, then Amelia began talking.

"I will make a brief statement, then answer your questions" The Minister's voice was level and loud "About an hour ago, Director Tonks handed me her resignation" She paused to allow a wave of gasps and murmurs to go round the room "She believes, given the escape of Hermione Granger from her custody, and the subsequent failure of her department to recapture the fugitive, that it is not longer appropriate for her to be responsible for Magical Law Enforcement" Amelia paused, then sighed "And despite her long, and honourable service, as Auror, Senior Auror and Director of Magical Law Enforcement, I have accepted her reasons, and her resignation, effectively immediately" She paused again for another wave of murmurs.

"I have appointed Senior Auror Kingsley Augustus Shacklebolt as the new Director, and I am sure we all wish him well" She looked around and saw a few hands raised "Before I take your question, I would like to take this opportunity to thank former Director Tonks for her eleven years of public service, and to wish her well in what ever she chooses to do with her future" There were a few murmurs of agreement "I will now take your questions...." Luna turned the radio off, then turned to face Hermione.

"Is this what you were afraid of?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Voldemort might be an insane half-blood racist bigot, but he is not stupid" She put the book down on the table "First time around, he tried to become our master by brute force"

"Clearly that didn't work" Luna grinned.

"And it drew a lot of attention to him" Hermione continued "So the second time he came back, he tried a more stealthy approach" She paused, then smirked "More or less"

"Until he decided to attack Hogwarts and kill a couple of dozen students" Luna sighed "That kind of blew his cover a little"

"To say the least" Hermione smiled "And lead to an eighteen month war that all but wiped out his little play group" She glanced at the radio, then back to Luna "This time, I think he is going to try a whole new approach"

"Which is what?" Luna sat down next to her, and turned to face her "Getting Tonks fired so a lesser Auror takes her place?"

"That's part of it" Hermione nodded "But think about the bigger picture" Luna frowned, and tilted her head to one side.

"He's going to recruit Tonks in to his Army of Doom and use her to wipe out the rest of the world?" She suggested after a moment.

"Not what I was thinking, but you never know" Hermione grinned "But how about this for an idea" She sat up straight in her chair "The Minister Of Magic is incredibly unpopular at the moment. Far more so than any of her predecessors"

"True"

"The number of people calling for her resignation is increasing every day, and it is not just the press any more - serious people are getting in on the act"

"Do you think she'll survive?" Luna asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Tonks' departure will give her a stay of execution for a few days - maybe a week - but no more than that" She sighed "My guess is a vote of no confidence, at which point she will be forced out by the majority of her staff" She looked up at Luna, who's face was filled with sudden understanding.

"Which means they will need a replacement" Hermione smiled at her.

"Meanwhile, we have Harry James Potter. A poster boy for heroes around the world, and quite possibly the single most popular wizard in the known world" She paused "If things were different, I would vote for him"

"Me too" Luna nodded "Harry would make an excellent Minister of Magic - fair, kind, understanding and just" She smirked "If it wasn't for the tiny matter of him being possessed by the spirit of the most evil Dark Lord in history, I would say he would be the greatest Minister we've ever had" She shook her head in disbelief "You really think that they will elect Voldemort as Minister?"

"Yes, I do" Hermione nodded "They will hand him the crown without a second thought, and they will do it to the sound of cheering and applause"

xoxox

"Director Shacklebolt - why do you think Hermione Granger has returned to the United Kingdom?" The newly appointed Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement looked down at the reporter, and smiled.

"While I can't say for sure, the general consensus is that she has come back to finish off what she started seven years ago"

"To murder Harry Potter?"

"Yes" Kingsley nodded "As a result, we are increasing our security around the Potter family, as well as the general increase around Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, The Ministry and, of course, Hogwarts"

"Do you think she will attack the school?"

"We think it is unlikely - given the level of protection around Hogwarts" The Director paused "However, due to the potential that Miss Granger is somehow involved with the resurgence of the Death Eaters, and the appearance of The Dark Mark over Hogsmeade, The DMLE has decided not to take any chances, especially not with the lives and well-being of our children"

"Do you have any leads on where she is?"

"I'm afraid we don't at the moment" He admitted "We have traced the route she took through the various countries she visited, and, as I said previously, we know that she is back in the UK. However we believe she has gone underground, possibly with the help of one or two other members of the magical community" He glanced down at the podium "As such, I would like to at this time announce we are seeking Miss Luna Eloise Lovegood, in connection with the activities of Miss Granger. We do not consider her dangerous, however anyone with information should contact the DMLE, rather than attempting to bring her in themselves"

"Minister Bones - The Prophet has called again for your resignation, on the grounds that you don't seem to have any idea what's going on. How do you respond to that?" Amelia glanced at Kingsley, then turned to the reporter who had asked the question.

"The Prophet is free to express its opinion as it sees fit - and if you remember the past ten years, it has expressed a vast number of opinions, many of which tend to contradict each other. But as for my opinion - I intend to stay as Minister until I believe the good I am doing is outweighed by any harm I might be causing. And as we have not reached that point, I have no intention of shirking my responsibility" She looked around "Thank you all for coming"

xoxox

Ginny switched the radio off, and turned to face her husband.

"That went well" Harry said with a smile "The choice of Kingsley was a bit of a shock - might cause us a few problems, but no where near as many problems as we'd have if Tonks was still in charge"

"Really?" Ginny asked in surprise "Kingsley is very good at what he does, and I always thought he was a lot smarter than Dora ever was"

"Oh - he is" Harry nodded "Which is why he might cause us a few problems"

"But....."

"But Nymphadora had been Director for seven years, and Kingsley is new to the job. Dora's training came during the war against me, and she learned a lot from it" Harry sighed "If she'd stayed, she would have been a huge danger to us - now.... well now she's tainted goods, and I don't think anyone is going to listen to her" He paused "I had kind of hoped that Bones would use her press conference to announce that she was quitting as well, but I guess I can wait a few more days for that"

"Do you think we could use Tonks to hurry it along?" Ginny asked hopefully "The death of her former D-DMLE would be quite a blow" Harry gazed at her thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"The Minister is more or less doomed - it really is only a matter of time before she's gone. Whether she goes on her own, or she is forced out by our friends in The Ministry doesn't much matter - she'll be gone and we can find someone else to run the country" He paused "But I think we can maybe find another way to use young Nymphadora to our advantage" Ginny frowned.

"You aren't going to recruit her, are you? Cause I really don't think that's going to work"

"As much as I'd like to have her on my side, I don't think that will work either" Harry grinned "But Miss Granger is back in the country, and we haven't heard anything about her. We don't know where she is, what she is up to or what she is planning"

"I know - and I'm sorry about that, my love" Ginny moved over to him and took his hand "Our agents haven't heard anything, and our sources in The Ministry only know what The Ministry knows, which is less than us"

"Don't worry about it, darling" He smiled at her "Miss Granger has had seven years to prepare for this, Gin, and don't forget - she was the chief architect of The DA's victory over me. I wasn't really expecting to find out what was going on with her for a while yet"

"But while we are waiting to find out what she's doing, she is out there plotting all sorts of fun and frolics against us" She smiled at her husband "But you have a plan for that?"

"How do you think the public would react if Hermione Granger was seen confronting the former D-DMLE in the middle of Diagon Alley?" He paused "And if, during the confrontation, she implies that Tonks let her escape, but that, since she resigned, she's of no use to Hermione any more" He grinned "Then Granger kills her in cold blood"

"That sounds like it could be a lot of fun" Ginny grinned "How long do you think it will take to set up?"

"Five, six hours" Harry smiled "Providing I can find someone who's willing to pose as Granger of course" He glanced up at her "Didn't you always want to be an actor?"

xoxox

Andromeda Tonks looked up as there was a thump from the room above her.

"Ted?" She called out, but no one responded. She glanced at the crystal on the far wall - after her daughter had been promoted to Director, she had insisted that the wards around the Tonks family home be upgraded. The crystal - one of five throughout the house - was spelled to go red and emit a very loud siren if anything or anyone breached the wards surrounding the building.

Currently, the stone was glowing a faint blue, meaning that someone had passed through the outer barriers recently, but someone that was expected.

She pulled out her wand, and walked over to the stairs. She gazed up to the first floor, then slowly made her way up.

When she reached the landing, she heard another thump from her daughter's bedroom.

Holding her wand in front of her, she ran towards the door, and kicked it open. A second later, she threw herself to the ground as a blast of spell-fire shot over her head. For a few moments, there was absolute silence, then she heard a timid voice coming from the darkness.

"Mum?" Her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"Dora?"

xoxox

 **Court Room 1, November 7th, 1997**

"Mister Potter - you understand that you are under oath?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good" Allim smiled, then glanced at the parchment on his table "On the night of the 31st of October last, you lead The Defence Association to the village of Little Hangleton?"

"Yes, sir. We had learned that Tom Riddle - also known as Lord Voldemort - was massing his army for a final, all-out attack on Hogwarts, and we - The DA - decided we couldn't allow that"

"So you took the battle to The Dark Lord?"

"Yes"

"How'd that go?"

"We won" Harry grinned, but both he and Allim turned when Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Miss Granger - you have been warned to keep quiet when you are not examining the witness"

"My apologies, Madam Arbiter" Hermione smirked "I will try to contain my amusement at these proceedings" She turned to the prosecution advocate "Please continue Mr Allim"

"Thank you" He turned back to Harry "Mr Potter - from what I understand, the battle came down to you and The Dark Lord facing off against each other. Is that what happened?"

"Yes" Harry nodded again "As possibly the whole of the country knows, there was a prophecy that said I was the only person who could kill him"

"May I ask how you did it?" Harry stared at him for a moment, then turned to face the Arbiter.

"Madam Arbiter - I would prefer not to answer that question in open court"

"May I ask why?"

"Lord Voldemort was defeated once, and brought back using a dark ritual. If I reveal details of how I defeated him this time, then any supporters of his that we might have missed could use that information to bring him back for a third time"

"I understand" She paused for a moment, then turned to Allim and Hermione "If either of you want to know, I will conduct a closed session in my chambers, with all participants under secrecy spells. Otherwise, we should move on"

"I have no objections to continuing, Madam Arbiter" Allim replied, then glanced at Hermione.

"I discovered and designed the spell he used" She said with a smile "So I have no objections either"

"Very well - let's continue" The Arbiter smiled.

"Mr Potter - can you tell me what happened after you defeated The Dark Lord?"

"I was just recovering from the spell when a blasting spell nearly took my head off" He glanced over at Hermione "I didn't realise where it had come from until a number of DA members stunned Miss Granger"

"So you can't positively say it was Miss Granger who attacked you?"

"Not the first time, no" Harry shook his head "However when Director Bones revived Miss Granger, she threw another two blasting curses at me that would have killed me had The DA not intervened"

"Was there any sign she was being coerced by anyone? Whether by magic or otherwise?"

"No" Harry shook his head again "Director Bones and Auror Tonks cast a few detection spells, and there was nothing to indicate that she acted out of anything other than her own free will"

"Thank you" Allim turned to Hermione "You may question him now, Miss Granger"

"Thanks" Hermione stood up, paused for a moment, then shrugged "I have no questions for this witness"

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Madam Arbiter"

"Very well - Mr Potter, you are dismissed" Harry nodded, and walked down from the witness stand "Mr Allim - you may continue"

"Thank you. I wish to call Ronald Weasley"

xoxox

"Luna?" Eric Lovegood came to a sudden halt as he saw his daughter sat behind his desk at The Quibbler.

"Hey daddy" She smiled "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the court room for Hermione's trial" He glanced at his watch "It started half an hour ago"

"I know" She shrugged "Is one of your reporters there?"

"Toby, but he can't speak on behalf of your friend"

"I know that too"

"So why are you here and not there? Don't you care what happens to Minnie?"

"Of course I care" She stood up, sending the chair flying away behind her "I love her daddy, and the fact she is going to prison is killing me"

"Then do something!" He walked up to the desk and planted his hands on it, staring her in the face "She needs you, my darling, more than ever"

"I know" The angry tone in her voice had vanished, and Luna sounded resigned and sad "But she made me promise to stay out of it"

"Why?"

"Because she thinks Voldemort is coming back, and that The Ministry is going to put her away for a long, long time" She looked up at him "She wants me to stay out of it so that - when she comes back - I am in a position to help her"

"And she wants you kept safe?" Eric asked softly, and Luna nodded.

"She thinks if I stand up for her, publicly, The Ministry will come after her as well" She paused "Or Voldemort will"

"I understand" He nodded "And if I could thank her, I would" He gave a short laugh "I want you kept safe as well"

xoxox

"Madam Arbiter - as my final witness, I was going to summon Miss Luna Eloise Lovegood, however I received notice this morning that she refused to appear"

"Did she give a reason?"

"She said that she would be attending a funeral today, and could not change her schedule"

"Do you wish to have her summoned?"

"No" Allim shook his head "I believe that the case against Miss Granger is strong enough without Miss Lovegood's contribution"

"Very well. If that is the conclusion of your case?" Allim nodded, and the Arbiter turned to Hermione "Miss Granger - you may begin"

"Thank you" She stood up "But I have no witnesses to call, and nothing to say in my own defence"

"Pardon me?"

"I said I have no witnesses...."

"I heard that part, Miss Granger" The Arbiter said in a snappy tone "I am just curious as to why when you are facing twenty years in Azkaban, you don't seem inclined to do anything to prevent it from happening"

"What should I do, Madam Arbiter?" Hermione turned to face the senior judge with a look of innocence on her face "Advocate Allim has lined up a vast number of the great and the good, all of whom have told the same story. The fact that, up until the night of the battle they were all my friends is even more damning" She paused "And if the line of witnesses wasn't enough, you have to consider the fact that I can't deny I fired three blasting curses at your first witness - and if I did deny it, you would put me under Veritaserum and force me to answer the question again" She turned back to her table and sat down on the front of it.

"You would also subject any witness I might call to the same treatment, and I won't take the chance that people's innermost secrets will be revealed just to attempt to help my case" She stood up and smiled "So, Madam Arbiter, I have no witnesses to call, and nothing to say in my defence, other than I am not guilty of the charges of attempted murder against Mr Potter"

"But you don't want to prove it?"

"No" Hermione shook her head, then sat down. The Arbiter stared at her for a moment, then straightened up.

"If that concludes the case for the defence?" She glanced at Hermione, who nodded "Then we will retire to consider our verdict"

xoxox

"Luna - thank you for coming" Claire gave Luna a hug.

"She was my friend, Mrs Granger - it is the least I can do" Luna took a step back "If I may ask...."

"Yes?"

"What did you tell her friends? I mean - her non-magical friends?"

"That she died in a boating accident" Claire replied "She came back during her half-term holiday, and we went sailing. There was a freak wave, and she was thrown overboard" She sighed "I know she died a hero, and that she deserves far more than this, but...."

"The Ministry of Magic would have a problem with you announcing the existence of magic to the world" Luna nodded "But you know the truth, as do I - as long as we remember that, her sacrifice won't be forgotten"

xoxox

Hermione looked up as the bench at the front of the court started to fill up with members of The Wizengamot.

"Here we go" She said to herself, then glanced across to where Jayson Allim was also watching the returning judges. After a moment, she stood up and walked over to his table.

"Miss Granger?" He looked up at her "May I help you?"

"I just wanted to say I don't blame you for this" She said with a smile "You did what you were asked to do, and I have to admit, you did it pretty well" She realised he was staring up at her in surprise "What? You've never had a compliment before?"

"Not from the person I was trying to send to prison, no" He replied with a slight smile "But thank you"

"May I ask you a question?" She paused "This is off the record, out of court and I promise it is just to satisfy my personal curiosity"

"Ask away"

"Why didn't you force the issue over Luna?" She asked, then continued before he could reply "I know you said your case was strong enough, but of all the people you called, you must know I was closest to Lu, and that her testimony would have been far and away the most damning of the lot"

"I know" He nodded.

"So why didn't you call her?" She asked again.

"Because she is your friend" He smiled softly at her "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't need her to support my case, and I didn't want to put her in a position of being the one who sent you to prison" Hermione returned the smile.

"Thank you" She paused "I would kiss you on the cheek, but I think that might send the the wrong message" She looked up at the bench "Well - it's time" She smiled, then turned and walked back to her own table. As she sat down, the Arbiter walked in and took up her position in the centre of the bench.

"The court has reached its decision. Miss Granger - please stand while the verdict is announced" Hermione glanced across at Allim, then rose to her feet.

"Fire away, Madam Arbiter"

"It is the opinion of the court that on the night of the 31st of October, Hermione Jane Granger did, of her own free will, attempt to murder Harry James Potter on two occasions by the use of the blasting curse. The decision is unanimous, with no dissenting opinions. As a result, we have no hesitation in sentencing Miss Granger to twenty years in Azkaban prison - said sentence to start immediately"


	8. Confrontations

"You want to do what?" Luna stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"You heard me, Lu" Hermione smiled back.

"I know I heard you" Luna sat down on the sofa with a bump "I just can't believe you want to do it" She shook her head "You are the DMLE's most wanted fugitive - every person in the country knows what you look like and would take extreme delight in handing you over to the authorities, assuming they don't kill you on sight" She glared up at her friend "And this is the time you want decide you want to take a walk round Diagon Alley?" She paused "Are you sure that your stay in Azkaban didn't send you loopy?"

"No - it didn't send me loopy, Little-Miss-Smarty-Pants" She grinned, then her smile faded "But do you remember the last time I was there?" Luna furrowed her brow, then she looked up, a sad expression on her face.

"Chloe and Lana"

"Three days before we went to Little Hangleton" Hermione nodded "I watched as two of my friends - two people I recruited in to The DA personally - tortured to death in front of me" She shivered "I haven't seen The Alley since then, and I would like to visit it in peace time" She paused for a moment "Because if Harry-mort gets his way, I suspect we might not have that many days of peace left" She looked pleadingly at her friend "I just want a day out, where I can forget the war, forget the last seven years and just...." She shrugged "Just be a girl again" Luna returned her look for a few moments, then nodded.

"All right, but under two conditions"

"Name them"

"Firstly, you will carry a portkey that will bring you back here under one of three circumstances - if you activate it, if I activate it or if you are stunned or injured in any way"

"That's acceptable, if a little paranoid"

"Better paranoid than dead or back in Azkaban" Luna grinned "Secondly - you go under a glamour and a polyjuice transformation" She turned, and started rummaging around in a desk next to the sofa. A few moments later, she turned back, holding a glass phial "While I was escorting your parents to my Aunt's, I picked up some hairs from some of my distant cousins. They won't be known around here, so you can walk down Diagon Alley without anyone giving you a second thought"

"Will you be under the same restrictions?"

"Of course" Luna grinned "I will be my third cousin Lenara McShane, while you will be my second cousin, twice removed, Elanora Skinner" She held the phial out and a couple of hairs levitated out of it. Hermione stared at them for a moment, then plucked them out of the air "Don't worry - she is about your build and height, so your clothes will do just fine"

"I take it you have some polyjuice ready?"

"Naturally" She flicked her wrist, and a metal flask shot from the kitchen, flew across the room and came to a halt in front of Hermione's face. Two seconds later, another one joined it "The sooner you drink up, the sooner we can go"

xoxox

"Do you remember the plan?" Harry stared at his wife, who had assumed the shape of Hermione Granger.

"Yes, my Lord" She grinned, but Harry didn't return it.

"We are about to assassinate the former Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Gin - this is not a moment for frippery"

"Yes - sorry" She bowed her head "I am just looking forward to carrying this out, and taking one step closer to our goal" Harry's face softened for a moment.

"I understand, but try to remember - you are not Ginny Potter, wife and mother, you are Hermione Granger, evil, traitorous bitch who would kill you as soon as look at you"

"Okay" Ginny nodded "I'll remember" She glanced at the clock "When are you due to meet with Tonks?"

"Lunch time" Harry replied "About half an hour"

"Okay. I will attack ten minutes in to your meeting, to give her chance to settle" Ginny smiled at him "So - you think this will force Amelia over the edge?"

"If we're lucky, yes" Harry returned the smile with a nod "She was directly responsible for Granger being at The Ministry, and so partly responsible for her escape. And when that escape leads to the death of her former D-DMLE, she might actually feel guilty about it - guilty enough to resign from her post"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we find someone else to kill, another village to attack" Harry grinned happily as Ginny clapped her hands together excitedly "The possibilities are endless, my love, and I'm sure we will have fun exploring them, but for now - we have to do this"

"Yes, my Lord" She stood up, then kissed him passionately "Have fun with Director Tonks, my love - I will see you soon" Harry glanced at the clock, then turned back to his wife.

"I don't have to leave just yet, my darling" He said, looking her up and down. Ginny stared at him for a moment.

"Really? In this form?"

"Oh yeah" He smirked, then swept her in to his arms, and carried her off to their bedroom.

xoxox

"So, Lenara, what do you think?" Hermione asked her friend - her cousin she forced herself to think - in a cheery voice "I haven't been here in a while, but it doesn't seem to have changed much"

"It's amazing" Luna glanced around, sticking to the pretence that she was a first time visitor to the Alley. Hermione smiled at the reaction.

"That was what I thought the first time I came too" She looked around again "So - where would you like to go first?"

"Like you even have to ask" Luna looked at her slyly "Are you really trying to pretend you didn't spend the whole journey here talking about The Greatest Bookshop On Earth? Or did coming through the wall back there futz with your mind?"

"No, cousin of mine, I didn't forget" Hermione grinned back "I just thought that, as this was your first time, and not mine, you might want to pick where we go first" She glanced around "Maybe somewhere we can get presents for the folks back home?"

"I think the book shop will do for now, El" Luna glanced around "We can maybe go down some of the side streets - see if there are any shops off the beaten track"

"Sounds fun!" Hermione bounced up and down on her heels for a moment, then paused "But I think we should get some lunch first - it's been a long morning, and, if we don't want to pass out from hunger during the rest of our adventure, we're gonna need something to eat"

"Oh god - you really want to eat English food?" Luna pulled a face "You know what Uncle Dana said about it the last time he was here" She paused "Could we at least go in to Mundy-London? We can find a Burger King and get some decent food"

"No" Hermione shook her head, grinning at the pouty look on her friend's face "You came here to sample the delights of Magical London, and part of that is eating the food" She paused "No matter how bad it might be"

"Okay" Luna said in a sulky voice "So where do you wanna go?"

xoxox

"Director" Harry nodded his head as Tonks walked up behind him in the alley "May I say it is nice to see you, despite the circumstances"

"Thank you" She nodded "And it's just plain old Tonks now" She smiled "It's not like The Minister or The President - the title doesn't persist once you quit"

"But you still prefer your surname to your first?" He asked with a slight smile, then grinned when she turned to face him.

"I might not be the D-DMLE any more, Harry, but I still know a thousand ways to dispose of your body in ways it would never be found" She grinned menacingly, and he raised his hands in defeat.

"So, Tonks, what are your plans now you are no longer employed making the world safe for democracy and puppies?"

"Puppies?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise. He merely grinned back, and she shrugged "I don't know. I've been at my mother's for the past day, but I think I am starting to get on her nerves"

"Why's that?"

"I'm just over thirty, and I left home about ten years ago. I think she got used to me not being there, and now that I'm back, I'm kind of disrupting her routine"

"So you're moving back home?"

"After lunch" She smiled "As for what happens after that.... I don't know. Normally, I would be considering a future at Hogwarts - ex-Directors make good Defence Teachers"

"But you think that some parents might have a problem with you teaching their kids, given that you let a murderer escape?" Harry asked, causing Tonks to turn and glare at him "Their words, Director, not mine" She frowned at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I think that it's possible" She shrugged again "To the tell the truth, there isn't a lot I can do in the near future. The Ministry can't afford to hire me - not so soon after I left - and The Wizengamot will want nothing to do with me. Dumbledore would take me on, but I don't want to put The Headmaster in to that position. So - all in all, my future looks a little bleak" She sounded so forlorn that, just for a moment, Harry found himself feeling sorry for her.

"On the other hand" He thought to himself "Maybe she'll thank me for putting her out of her misery" He smiled at the thought, then turned and opened the door to the cafe. After she had walked in, he followed her, glancing around to see who else was present.

The place was mostly empty, except for two young women sat at a table in the corner. As he closed the door behind him, he realised that one of them - a red-head with the brightest blue eyes - was staring at him with a look of shock and surprise on her face.

xoxox

"El?" Luna stared at her friend, then waved her hand in front of Hermione's face "Are you okay?"

"What?" Hermione blinked a couple of times, then turned to Luna "Sorry" She paused, then glanced at the far end of the room "Look who's walked in" Luna turned, and just for a moment, her face filled with anger "Don't" She turned at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Don't what?"

"Whatever it was you were thinking" Hermione smirked "And don't tell me you weren't thinking anything, because I know you better"

"Okay - maybe I was thinking what you think I was thinking" She returned the smirk, then lowered her voice "But why shouldn't we act? He is vulnerable - we could take him"

"No, we can't" Hermione shook her head "Despite appearances, the seven years did take their toll on me" She glanced over to the table where Harry and Tonks were sat "While I think I could take the Director, I am not sure I could say the same for Potter-Warts over there"

"Then let me" Luna said quietly, but Hermione shook her head again.

"He's mine, Le - and mine alone" She maintained the smile on her face, but her voice had become cold as ice "I made a promise, and I am going to keep it" Luna nodded apologetically.

"Sorry - I forgot" She glanced down the room, then looked back, but stopped as she caught sight of something in the front window of the cafe "Oh my god"

"What?" Hermione asked, but Luna continued to stare out of the window. Hermione looked up, and followed her gaze. A moment later, her mouth fell open in surprise.

xoxox

As Ginny approached the cafe, she threw back the hood she had been wearing, and silently cancelled the masking spell that had covered her face.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, as a number of screams broke out near her, but she paid no attention to anything other than her target.

"REDUCTO!" A blasting curse shattered the windows of the cafe, sending the occupants diving the floor. Another quickly followed, turning the door in to splinters.

She strode through the door, glancing around. Two witches were cowering behind a table on the left, but on the right hand side she saw her husband and the former Director stood with wands up.

"That's far enough, Granger!" Tonks called out "Put your wand down, and no one need get hurt!"

"So it's Granger now, is it?" Ginny replied mockingly "It wasn't so long ago I was Minnie, and you were working on getting me released" Harry's eyes widened in fake shock, and he turned to face Tonks.

"Is this true, Director?"

"Of course not!" Tonks shook her head "I had nothing to do with her escape!"

"You don't expect anyone to believe that do you?" Ginny smirked "Seven years in prison, and yet I run away from one of the most powerful mages in the country as if it were nothing!" She heard one of the witches behind her gasp in surprise, but didn't turn. Instead she glanced out the window - at the gathering crowd. In a few minutes, there would be a massive Ministry response, and she knew she had to be gone before then.

"That was something that bothered me" Harry admitted, looking thoughtfully at the Director "Any explanation, Nym?"

"Of course there is" Ginny spoke up before Tonks could get a word in "She arranged for me to escape so that I could go on the run. She would use the resulting escape to topple Minister Bonehead from her power, and together we'd take over the country together" There were a collection of gasps from outside, but she ignored them "But I see you didn't keep your end of the bargain, did you, Director? You betrayed me - after all our plans, it turns out you are just a weedy little wuss who doesn't have the ambition of a Ravenclaw, let alone a Slytherin" She shook her head "I don't take kindly to betrayal, Tonks - I don't take kindly at all"

"I...."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

 **Ministry Holding Cell, November 7th, 1997**

"Prisoner 24602 - you have a visitor" The Auror on duty walked up to the bars "Do you wish to see him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course" The Auror nodded "You can even have visitors in Azkaban, though you probably won't get any"

"Because I am vile, evil witch who tried to kill the hero of the light?"

"Partly" The guard nodded with a slight smile "But mostly because The Dementors and the wards around the prison have a remarkably adverse affect on most witches and wizards, and very few people go there who don't have to"

"What about the guards and the warden?" Hermione looked at him interestedly "Sorry for all the questions, but this stuff isn't really covered in the Hogwarts curriculum, and, since it is going to be home for the next two decades, I am kind of curious to learn all I can about it"

"The Warden and the guards are keyed in to the wards, and so aren't as affected. And generally they are not in the areas that The Dementors patrol" The guard looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"You seem remarkably chipper for someone who is about to go to hell"

"And you seem remarkably chatty given who I am and what I did" He shrugged.

"Do you remember a battle you had about a year ago?" He asked.

"That covers a lot of sins, Auror...." She paused "Sorry - I forgot to ask your name"

"Auror Robinson, Miss Granger - Mark Robinson"

"Do you have a particular battle in mind, Auror Robinson?"

"The one at The Pleasure Beach in Blackpool"

"Oh - that one" Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, then she looked up "Sorry - bad memories"

"I can imagine" He said softly "But I have two muggle cousins - Gary and Adrian - and they were both there on that day"

"Did they...."

"No - they didn't die" He smiled "I learned the day after that, when one of the Death Eaters attacked the ride they were on, a young witch with bushy hair and brown eyes risked her life to save them"

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that...."

"Nonsense" He interrupted "The ride was bursting in to flames, and bits of it were collapsing all around you, and yet you still waded through the fire and water to get to their carriage, pull them out and get them to safety" He paused as she blushed.

"We lost a lot of good people that day, Auror Robinson, and I wasn't about to let two muggle kids join the ranks of the dead if there was anything I could do about it"

"Well - say what you will. You saved their lives, and for that I will always be grateful" He gave her a respectful bow, which she returned. When she straightened up, she noticed a pensive look on his face.

"You want to know how I ended up here, don't you?" He nodded.

"I admit, I'm finding it hard to reconcile the image of the hero I know you can be, and the prisoner you apparently are" She stared at him thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Auror Robinson.... Mark - if I were to tell you the truth about what's going on, it would put you - and the rest of the country - in a huge amount of danger. And there is the good chance that you, along with everyone you love, would be dead before Christmas" She paused "It's better this way - at least for now"

"But....."

"Please - if you never trust anyone again, trust me now" She looked at him imploringly, and eventually he nodded "Now - about that visitor?"

"What?" He looked confused for a moment, then shook his head, as if to clear it "Oh - yes, him. Do you want to see him?"

"Who is it?"

"The Headmaster"

xoxox

"Twenty years" Luna stared at the picture in her hands, not bothering to wipe away the tears flowing down her face.

After leaving The Grangers, she had returned to Hogwarts, and gone to the Room of Requirement, deciding to forego the pleasure of an evening of hearing the entire student body discussing the result of the trial.

As she had entered, the room had reshaped itself, until she found herself stood in Hermione's front room. A moment later, a picture had appeared on the table next to the TV. She had picked it up, and smiled.

 _"Just take the damn picture, Potter" Pansy said in exasperation. The three girls had been stood in front of the main doors for nearly two minutes while Harry had played around with the camera "Unless you think the Gryffindor team can live with you?"_

"All right!" He snapped "Say 'MOOSE'!"

"Moose?" As the three girls spoke in unison, all looking puzzled, there was a flash, then Harry smiled, and chucked the camera to Pansy.

"See you later!" He smirked, then bounded off down the path, leaving three very angry girls staring after him

Two weeks after the picture had been taken, the war had started. And in the eighteen months that followed, there was precious little time for fun.

"I'm sorry I lied to your parents, Min" She continued to stare at the picture "But they needed to grieve. To bury you in peace, even if it wasn't you they were burying" She paused "I just wanted to give them some measure of closure" She glanced at the other girl in the picture "Your funeral is being held tomorrow, little flower. The Headmaster thinks I shouldn't go - that I will be out of place - but if I don't, I don't know who will" She sighed again "If you'd told me that I'd look back on the war with longing, I would've told you you were nuts. But although we were under fire every day, although we lost more and more people, although we lived every minute in fear of our lives...." She trailed off "At least we were all together"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione inclined her head "I would call you Headmaster, but I suspect I'm no longer a student at Hogwarts, am I?"

"Does that surprise you? That we would be reluctant to have an attempted murderer in our school?" He realised she was smirking "You find something amusing about my statement?"

"I would've thought what with Quirrell, Lockhart, Pettigrew, Crouch, Malfoy - both senior and junior, Umbridge, Pettigrew again and Lachance that one more wouldn't make a difference"

"Very droll, Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes "You seem to be in a jovial mood, given what is going to happen tomorrow"

"Would it surprise you to learn you are not the first person to comment on that?" She asked "Every person I encounter seems to think I should be moping about, or terrified out of my wits"

"And yet you don't?"

"Apparently not"

"May I ask why?"

"You may" She replied, but then sat back in her chair and fell silent. Dumbledore stared quizzically at her.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"I have" She saw the confusion on his face deepen, and resisted the urge to giggle. Instead, she took pity on him "You asked if you could ask why I was so jovial. I told you could" This time she did giggle as he frowned at her.

"Why are you so jovial?" He asked in a stern tone.

"Because I am about to spend twenty years in hell, and so I don't think extracting every last little bit of joy and fun out of life that I can is all that strange" She replied with a grin "If my next two decades are going to be spent in the pit of despair, I might as well have my fun where I can get it, don't you think?"

"A very good point, Miss Granger" Dumbledore conceded "However I don't think you are being wholly truthful"

"What makes you say that, Dumbles?" She grinned, then burst out laughing at the expression of surprise on his face.

"I do believe that is the first time anyone has ever referred to me in such a manner, Miss Granger"

"What are you going to do? Put me in Azkaban?" She smirked "It's kind of liberating, realising you have nothing left to lose. All the things you were scared of - they don't mean so much"

"So there's nothing that scares you any more?" He looked at her curiously, and she shrugged.

"Maybe one thing, but since that is entirely beyond my control, there's not much point in worrying about it, is there?" She paused "Did you come here for any purpose, or just to point and laugh before I'm sent away?"

"You said in your trial that you were not guilty of trying to murder Mr Potter, but that you couldn't prove it" He said carefully "Since this might be your last chance, would you care to explain that?"

"I said I didn't want to prove it, Dumbledore, not that I couldn't" She replied, face serious for the first time since she had entered the room "And if I had no desire to explain it open court, when my future hung in the balance, why do you think I would explain it to you now, when there is nothing you can do to prevent me from being put away?"

"I might be able to help" He said with a smile "I am not without my resources" He paused "And if you are being coerced, or you are acting to protect someone else, I can ensure your safety" She gazed at him for a moment, then stood up and turned and walked over to the door.

"Auror Robinson - I am ready to go back to my cell" She called out. A moment later, the door was opened and, without looking back, she walked out the room, leaving Dumbledore staring after her in surprise and confusion.

xoxox

"This will be the last time I can come" Luna's ghost appeared in front of Hermione after she had returned from her meeting with Dumbledore "Getting past the wards here is hard enough, but Azkaban is a whole different proposition"

"How are you doing it?" Hermione asked "I mean - you don't know Astral Projection, and I don't remember learning anything that could breach the Ministry Wards"

"Turns out it's the Room of Requirement's fault" Luna smiled "While it will give the average student a room that suits their needs, it is far, far more powerful than you can imagine"

"Do tell" Hermione sat down on the small cot in her cell, and folded her hands together.

"From what I can gather, The Room can give you anything you need, if your need is serious enough. But whatever it gives you exists only in that room"

"So if you needed several thousand galleons...."

"You could get them, but they wouldn't exist once you left" Luna nodded "They didn't intend for it to become a wishing well, but more a place where wishes - true wishes - can be answered"

"And since, more than anything, you wanted to see me,...." She grinned "Do you think anyone else knows?"

"I can't imagine so, no" Luna shook her head "For a start, it requires a pretty good imagination to make the jump from one level of understanding to the next, and if you had to pick one word to describe our fellow students, imagination wouldn't even make the top ten" Hermione laughed, causing Luna to smile again.

"Is there any chance it could show you an escape route?" She asked, but Luna was already shaking her head.

"You would have to be the one in the room" She replied sadly "By which point, you wouldn't need an escape route anyway"

"Swell" Hermione smirked "Remind me to bitch slap The Founders the next time I see them" She paused "How are my parents?"

"They are in mourning" Luna paused "Your funeral was nice, though"

"You didn't tell them?" Hermione asked, but before Luna could respond, she continued "No - because then The Ministry would get involved again, and who knows where that will end"

"I might wait a while - wait until The Ministry are paying less attention, then see what I can do"

"Okay" Hermione paused "Just try to keep out of trouble, if you can"

"I will" Luna paused, then looked around "I have to go - I've been in the room for nearly four hours, and someone is going to come looking for me"

"Okay" Hermione nodded again, then stood up. Walking over to Luna, she leaned over, and gave her a soft kiss where her lips would have been "I know I don't love you like you want, but never doubt that I do love you"

"I never have" Luna smiled "And however bad it gets, never doubt I love you too. And I will be waiting for you when you return" She took a step back, then gave a small wave and vanished. Hermione stared at the empty space for a few minutes, then turned, and sat on her cot again.

"And so it begins"


	9. Highs, Lows and Everything In Between

**MURDER IN DIAGON ALLEY**

**Former D-DMLE Killed In Broad Daylight**

 **Wizengamot Demands Answers**

 **Nymphadora Tonks Accused Of Working With Granger**

 **Special Report By Altera Dulune**

 _In a shocking, and disturbing, turn of events, the Former Director of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was killed in broad daylight, in the middle of Diagon Alley, whilst having lunch with the Hero of The Light, Mr Harry James Potter._

Several eye-witness statements say that the killer was Hermione Jane Granger - the same woman who attempted to murder Harry Potter seven years ago after the final battle with Voldemort.

A number of the witnesses also reported that Granger made a number of accusations, before throwing a killing curse at Tonks. Amongst them, Granger suggested that she and Tonks were working together to overthrow Amelia Bones as Minister of Magic, and that, as Director, she had allowed Granger to escape her custody.

If this were true, it would explain how a young woman, with no magical training beyond her sixth year at Hogwarts and suffering from seven years of exposure to Azkaban, could get away from the custody of one of the mower powerful members of our community.

Following her use of the killing curse, Granger apparated away. In an heroic attempt to stop the woman who attempted to kill him seven years ago, Harry Potter apparated after her. However he returned five minutes later, saying that she had managed to elude him.

Also present in the cafe where the murder took place were two witches from Australia. Neither of them wished their names to be published - presumably to protect them from future reprisals by Granger - but one of them said that if Granger is considered to be a liar and a betrayer, why would anyone believe the things she shouted in a street brawl?

Following the incident, an extraordinary meeting of The Wizengamot was summoned to attendance. Also present at the meeting were Minister Bones, newly appointed D-DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmaster Dumbledore.

The outcome of the meeting is unknown at this time, but sources within the governing body suggest that this attack, and the accusations made against Nymphadora Tonks, might well be the last straw for Minister Bones.

We, at The Prophet, believe that the question is no longer if Minister Bones will step down, but when, and whether she will do so of her own free will.

xoxox

The Headmaster looked up from The Prophet and in to the eyes of The Minister.

"Tell me the truth Albus - should I resign?"

"That depends" He replied calmly.

"On what?"

"On whether you want to do what is best for you, best for The Ministry or best for the country"

"There's a difference?" She asked with a smile "Because from the way the press describe it, you would think that the state is me"

"The Prophet has never been a big fan of yours, Amelia" Amelia nodded in agreement.

"True" She sighed "I miss the good old days"

"Hmmm?"

"When Minister Fudge was dismissed, and The Prophet was one of the first papers to hail me as the future saviour of our world"

"Times change, and we change with them"

"You would say that" She smiled "It's not your head they want on a pike outside The Ministry" She paused "You never answered my question"

"Which was?"

"Do you think I should resign?"

"And, as I said, it depends whether you think that doing so will help our community or not" Dumbledore replied "From a personal perspective - yours, not mine - I would say yes, you should resign"

"Why?"

"Because the longer you stay in office, the more people will turn against you" He paused "Not because they hate you per se, but because The Prophet, amongst others, tell them to. I am worried that, if you stay for too long, you will eventually begin to believe what's written"

"That doesn't sound too appealing" She admitted "But you said that was from a personal perspective? What about as Minister?"

"There are very few people in The Ministry who could replace you - who could even come close to filling your shoes" He paused "Sadly, I am forced to admit that Former Director Tonks would've been my first choice, even after the unfortunate events surrounding Miss Granger's escape"

"And the new Director?"

"He's a good man, but he is not Minister potential" He paused "At least not right now. Maybe in a year or so, he might have a chance"

"What about you?" She asked "The past three times there has been a vacant seat in my office, you've been asked to fill it. And yet here you set, in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts"

"I am not cut out for politics, Amelia" He said, but she only laughed.

"Says the Head of The Wizengamot, and Chief of The ICW" Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement of her point "So - would you be willing to take my job, if I were to resign?"

"I'm afraid not" He shook his head "I enjoy the jobs I have, and they do not take up a lot of my time" He paused "These past eight days notwithstanding" Amelia gave a short laugh "But if I were to become The Minister Of Magic, I suspect everything would change"

"You would have to resign from The Wizengamot" She nodded in understanding "And probably The Confederation"

"If it were only that, I might consider it" He replied "However I would almost certainly be required to give up my position here as well - simply because of the time that the job of Minister would take up"

"And you think you will do more good here than you would at The Ministry"

"I am certain of it" He smiled "So, unless there is, quite literally, no other choice, I am not going to be putting you out of a job any time soon" She paused, considering what he had said, then she leaned back in her chair, a surprised look on her face.

"I realise that this is something I should know, but does The Minister have to be someone currently working in The Ministry?" She looked at him "I mean - is it a requirement?"

"Actually - it isn't" He smiled "The only reason that every Minister for the past century or so has been chosen from within The Ministry is because the best candidate was found there. You, Cornelius, Madam Bagnold - all of you excelled in your jobs, and were consequently considered the best choice"

"So there would be nothing to stop us looking outside The Ministry for someone to replace me"

"Should you decide to go" Amelia smiled at him.

"Should I decide to go"

"No - there would be no reason to limit your search to The Ministry" He looked at her thoughtfully "Do you have someone in mind?" She grinned slyly back at him.

"As a matter of fact, I do" She replied, still smiling "But I will need your help, Headmaster, if I am going to do this before the press find out"

"I am entirely at your disposal, Minister"

xoxox

"Are you sure they won't try to find us?"

"For the twentieth time, no - they won't" Luna threw up her hands in exasperation "The names I gave them are fake identities we used to use at The Quibbler when we wanted to attribute a quote to someone without getting them in to trouble"

"But what if someone realises that?"

"Then they will try to find two witches who look like us, and fail, since no one looks like them" Luna grinned "Min - I know you're worried, but seriously - calm the hell down"

"Pardon me?" Hermione let out a laugh of surprise "Did you just tell me to calm the hell down?"

"Compared to what I was planning on saying, that was restrained" She paused "So - are you going to tell me what's really bothering you, or do I need to resort to something even more extreme?" Hermione tilted her head to one side.

"Part of me is curious about what you'd do next, but I suppose that can wait for another day" She stood up, then started pacing back and forth "They killed Tonks. Someone who supported their cause against me"

"But that's not what's bothering you" Luna gazed at her.

"No?"

"No"

"Then tell me, Miss Smarty-Pants, what is it that's bothering me?"

"First, I don't think it's my pants that are smart, but if you wanna check...." She smirked at the look on her friend's face "But what's really bothering you is that they used your body to do it" She reached out and took Hermione's hand "Despite everything that happened, Director Tonks was your friend, and they used you to kill her" She put her hand under her friend's chin, and raised it until their eyes met "That's it, isn't it?"

"She was a good Auror - a good Director, and one lapse of judgement aside, she always did what was right over what was easy" Hermione sighed "She deserved more than to die as a pawn, not knowing why her life was taken"

"And it annoys you that you can't tell the world. That there is nothing you can do about it - not while Harry-mort is still around" Hermione shook her head, then laughed.

"You missed your calling, Lu - you really should've been a counsellor"

"Isn't it a general rule that counsellors should be less crazy than the people they're trying to help?" Luna smirked.

"Well - now that you come to mention it...." Hermione trailed off, and Luna grinned at her "What?"

"Don't you feel better now?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded "Then my work here is done" She smiled again, and Hermione grinned back.

"Thank you - I guess I didn't realise just how much they had annoyed me with their little stunt" She paused, then shook her head "And if I start thinking about it again, I will end up throwing things across the room"

"Well - at the risk of losing one of my lovely vases, there's one more thing I want to ask"

"Which is...."

"Now that they've discovered they can commit murder without consequence, what's next?"

xoxox

The magical door-bell echoed throughout the manor.

"Siri - will you answer the door?" Ginny called out.

"Yes, mummy" The young boy bounded down the hall, and pulled open the front door "Uncle Albus!" He flung his arms around the legs of the Headmaster.

"It's nice to see you too, Master Sirius" Dumbledore smiled down at the child now clinging to his legs "May I introduce Minster of Magic Amelia Bones" Sirius suddenly let go of his legs, and stared up at Amelia with a look of fear on his face.

"Have you come to arrest me, Uncle Albus?" He asked, still staring at The Minister.

"No - we're here to see you parents, if they are in" He saw Sirius open his mouth, and realised what the young boy was about to ask "And no - we're not here to arrest them either"

"Oh - good" He nodded, satisfied "Cause otherwise I'da had to stop you"

"Then I am glad it won't come to that" The Headmaster grinned "So - are your parents in, Master Siri?"

"Yes, Uncle" Sirius smiled back "Would you like me to get them?"

"If you would"

"Okay" Sirius turned, then, at the top of his voice, yelled "MOMMY! DADDY! UNCLE ALBUS IS HERE TO SEE YOU!!!" Amelia turned and grinned at Albus.

"Lively young lad, isn't he?"

"He is definitely his father's son" Dumbledore smiled, then he turned as Harry and Ginny walked in to the hall, hand in hand.

"Headmaster, Minister" Harry inclined his head "To what do we owe the honour?"

"We were wondering if we might have a word with you, Mr Potter" Amelia said with a light smile "About something that will have a huge impact on your future"

xoxox

"We're going to need allies" Hermione said to herself. Luna had gone out an hour earlier, to keep The Quibbler going for a while longer. She knew that she was now on The Ministry's most wanted list, but she also knew that if The Quibbler wasn't kept running, then any chance of opposing Voldemort's future rise was going to be non-existent.

They both knew that it was only a matter of days, if not hours, before Amelia Bones stood down - for the good of the country - and nominated someone to replace her. And they were both equally sure that the person should would nominate would be Harry James Potter - revered hero and all around good-guy.

Hermione had toyed with the idea of going off alone. Blasting her way in to Potter Mansion, and seeing how far she could get before someone took her down.

But when she'd mentioned the possibility of that to Luna, her friend had said if she ever thought such a thing again, Luna would leave and never come back. Then she'd walked out of the room, and not spoken to Hermione for nearly a whole day.

When Luna had finally come back, Hermione had apologised profusely, and promised to make it up to her. Which was when she had discovered just how comically evil Luna was capable of being, and how much she had hurt her friend with her suggestion.

So - with Luna gone again, she was now considering other ways to fight the future - to fight the coming darkness. She knew, in her heart of hearts, she could take Harry in a fair fight. But she also knew that there was no way it would come to that. Once he was ruling the country, he could send out wave after wave of minions to find her, and she wouldn't be able to defeat them all.

Which had lead her to the thought about allies.

The only problem was that - aside from Luna - there was no one else she could trust. Her parents were gone - safe in Australia, and though she knew she could bring in the rest of Luna's extended family, it wasn't their fight, and she couldn't ask them to die for her cause.

"And everyone else thinks I'm a murderer and a traitor" She sighed "Which makes it unlikely they are going to come bounding to my side like friendly little puppies" She frowned as a memory stirred "Where've I heard that before?"

"Heard what?" Luna asked from behind her.

"Something about friendly little puppies" She replied "I was thinking about making allies, and it occurred to me that very few people were likely to want to be on our side in a war against The Minister"

"And you thought we might get help from friendly little puppies?" Luna tilted her head to one side, then shrugged "I guess I could see how that could happen. I mean - if we got enough of them, and trained them to hold wands, not to mention machine guns...." She trailed off, realising Hermione was staring at her with a slightly amused smile "You don't think it will work?"

"I think the plan has some kinks" Hermione said, still smiling "But, not to put too fine a point on it, I think we are as likely to find allies as we are to find machine-gun toting puppies" She sighed "But I remember someone else using the phrase, someone who didn't seem to loathe me with every corner of their being...." She stopped, then a look of surprise came over her face "That's it!"

"That's what?"

"Mark..... Roberts? Robots? Rasputin?" Hermione shook her head "That's probably not it"

"There's a senior Auror named Mark Robinson" Luna said with a smile.

"Robinson!" Hermione clapped her hands together "That's it! He was nice to me, just before I went to prison. There was also Jayson Allim, who - I admit - was the one who sent me to prison, but he seemed to be doing his job, rather than doing it for fun"

"I also think Tyler D'Beaux might have some nice things to say about you - you warned him off your case, and since then he has prospered"

"Should we approach them?" Hermione was now pacing back and forth, and Luna grinned at that excitement radiating off her "I mean - do we want to get them involved?"

"I say we give it a shot" Luna continued to grin "I mean - what's the worst that could happen?"

xoxox

"Mr Zabini votes yay" The last member of The Wizengamot raised his hand. Dumbledore looked around, and smiled.

"Members of The Wizengamot, Heads of Department and Minister Bones - the vote has been taken, and you have spoken in one voice" He glanced round the hall "Well - almost one voice" There were a few laughs "Minister Bones - we thank you for your service, and for the devotion you have given to your job. We also thank you for deciding to resign your post, rather than forcing a protracted battle that would serve nobody"

"While I won't say it is my pleasure, Chief Warlock, but I believe my actions serve the best interests of the country, which, after all, is my prime duty" She gave a short bow "And that duty is now done, I will excuse myself from this meeting" She looked around, then turned and walked out of the chamber without looking back. After she'd gone, Dumbledore turned back to face the rest of the group.

"Friends - while I regret the departure of Minister Bones under these circumstances, we can not spend our life looking to the past. Instead, we must now embrace the future. And with that in mind, I am pleased, and very, very proud to introduce your new Minister Of Magic" He waved his hand to the doors, and they opened in a dramatic flourish.

xoxox

"Hermione - we have to leave" Hermione span round at the urgency of her friend's voice.

"I thought we were going to...." She trailed off at the look on Luna's face "Oh god - they've done it, haven't they?"

"Minister Bones resigned this morning" Luna said quickly, already waving her hands to summon their belongings from their bedrooms "This afternoon, she, and the rest of the government, held a meeting to decide who would replace her"

"Am I going to need two guesses?"

"There were only two votes against, and one abstention" Luna held open a bag as a stream of clothes flew in to it "Every other member voted to place Harry James Potter in to the position of Minister Of Magic" She shut the bag with a snap "It will take him a day or so to get to used to his new position, but after that he will come after us, and will do it with the full force of The Ministry behind him" She paused "I've got all your stuff - are you ready to go?"

"I want to see him" Hermione said quietly "Not to fight, not to kill - just to tell him what's going to happen"

"Do you think you can get to him?" Luna asked calmly "I don't want to point out the obvious, but since he's all high and mighty now, he's going to have a tad more protection than he used to"

"Don't worry about that" Hermione replied in an equally calm voice "I can protect myself" She glanced around "Paris. Two days. If I'm not there by noon, I won't be coming, so leave, and never come back" She paused "Tell my parents.... tell them I love them, but this was something I had to do"

"Okay" Luna paused for a moment "But if you're not there, I will find you eventually, and the ass-kicking you are going to get will leave you unable to sit down for the rest of your natural life" Hermione smiled.

"I will do my best, my dear" She paused, then leaned over and kissed her friend. For a moment, Luna simply let her, then she gently kissed her back.

A few moments later, they broke apart, staring at each other with confused looks.

"So - I guess we have something to talk about in Paris" Hermione said with a grin.

"So it would seem" Luna smiled back "I should go"

"Okay" Hermione nodded. Luna picked up the bag, and stared to apparate "Take care, my love"

The smile on Luna's face as she vanished made Hermione wonder why she had waited so long.

xoxox

Harry Potter stood in the ante-room of The Great Hall, waiting for The Headmaster to call him.

When he'd suggested the idea of taking The Oath of Office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had jumped at the chance. Harry didn't even have to play the "spiritual home" card - which he and Ginny had been practising for nearly three days, instead saying that he agreed.

Harry knew he would enjoy the splendour of the ceremony, and the adulation that went with it. But that wasn't his only reason for wanting the Oath-Taking to be held at Hogwarts.

When Ginny had suggested the plan, Harry had told her flat out that she was crazy. But, after a night on the couch, she had taken pity on him, and explained everything. The fact that The Oath of Office was a very strong magic spell, and that by having it cast in Hogwarts, he would be linked to the magic that pervaded the school.

It had taken him a few minutes to understand what she meant, but when he did, he realised the potential was almost endless.

The very next day, he had gone to Dumbledore.

"Two minutes, Minister Potter" An aide stuck his head through the door, then ducked back out, leaving Harry alone again. He looked around for a moment, then his back stiffened as he realised that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"Minister Potter" The voice was openly mocking and derisive.

"You realise that - if anyone else spoke to me like that, I would have them put away for life" He turned round, and found Hermione leaning against a pillar.

"You tried that once, Potsy" She grinned "And look how well that worked out"

"Touche" He inclined his head "I take it you aren't here to kill me"

"Not today, my Lord" She gave another mocking bow "I just thought I would congratulate you on your ascension to The Ministry" She smiled "But I have to admit - I didn't think it would take you this long" She paused "Why did you wait so long to start your new world order?"

"That's a thrilling and dramatic story, Miss Granger, and I don't think I could do it justice right now. Would you take an IOU?"

"From you? Not so much" She looked at her watch "I should be going - your aide is going to come back in a moment, and I don't think it would look good for you - getting caught talking to an escaped murderer right before you become Minister"

"That's true" He stared at her "Why did you come here, Min?" She shivered at his use of her nickname "Really?"

"Because I wanted to give you this" She held out an envelope "Don't worry - it's not cursed. I just wanted to give you a present on your day of days" She dropped it on the floor "Open it once I'm gone, and enjoy what's inside" She took a step back "I'll be seeing you, Marv"

"The moment you turn your back on me, you know I'll kill you"

"I do, in fact, know that" She grinned "But you know what they say"

"What do they say, Miss Granger?" She smiled at him, then clicked her heels together three times.

"There's no place like home" She finished, then vanished, leaving Harry staring at the empty space in surprise. He glanced down at the envelope, then summoned it to his hand.

xoxox

 **November 8th, 1997**

"Is this strictly necessary?" Mark Robinson stared at the magical shackles on Hermione's wrists and legs "Treating her like an animal?"

"If you don't like it, Auror Robinson, you can always ask someone else to take your place" Senior Auror Catherine Mitchell replied. Mark looked at her for a moment, then turned back to Hermione.

"We're going to have to escort you through The Alley, Miss Granger" He said apologetically "The transfer room is being re-warded, and can't be used for high-security transports"

"Such as me?" She asked "You really think I'm that much of a risk?" She glanced at the manacles, then up at Mitchell "You're that afraid of me?"

"We aren't afraid of anyone, Prisoner 24602" Mitchell snapped back, then prodded her with her wand "Get moving"

"Yes, m'am" Hermione snapped to attention "I would salute, but" She waved her arms about.

"You think you're funny, 24602?" Mitchell glared at her.

"I try not to fly in the face of public opinion, m'am" She tensed as Mitchell raised her hand, but Mark stuck out his arm.

"No striking prisoners, Cate" He said gently, then turned to Hermione "We really have to be going, Miss Granger"

"I know" She sighed "And just when I was starting to think of this place as home" She realised he was looking concerned "What's wrong?"

"Somehow the news of your transfer has.... leaked" He said in an apologetic tone "A number - a large number it seems - of people have gathered in The Alley, to bid you farewell"

"Are any of these people going to miss me?"

"Well - some of them might have a lousy sense of aim" He replied with a slight grin, causing Hermione to laugh "But seriously - if you picture a pack of starving, rapacious dogs rather than happy, friendly little puppies, you'll get the general idea"

"Puppies?" She asked "You have a strange turn of phrase, Mr Robinson"

"The Prisoner Will not..."

"Yes - I know" Hermione replied, then turned to Mark again "It's all right - I'm ready"

"You sure?"

"Yup" She smiled "Let's go"

xoxox

Hermione stared at the street as she walked along. Just as Mark had predicted, the Alley was lined with people, all staring at her in disgust. The Auror Escort was making a token attempt to protect her from various projectiles being thrown, but she knew from past experience that no one could make it through Auror Corps training and still be that pathetic at casting the basic shield spell. Every so often, she felt a cleansing spell coming from Mark as he magically wiped off tomato, cabbage and other things she didn't really want to think about.

As she reached the end of the street, she heard a single, quiet voice calling her name. She looked up, and found herself staring in to the eyes of Luna Lovegood.

For a moment, they held each other's gaze, then Luna mouthed "I love you". Hermione smiled, and nodded, then watched as her last remaining friend turned and walked away.

If she'd known it would only be seven years, instead of twenty, before she saw Luna again, it might have brought Hermione some comfort.

But when, years later, she thought back on it, she decided that it probably wouldn't have made a difference.

xoxox

Half an hour later, she was roughly pushed in to the cell that would be her home for the next seven years.

xoxox

 **Ante-Room, Hogwarts, November 2004**

Harry stared at the envelope in his hands, then ripped the end off it and opened it.

For a moment, he stared at it, slightly impressed by the spell she'd cast on it.

Then he realised what he was staring at, and his smiled faded, until he was outright frowning.

In the centre of a parchment were four numbers. Days, Hours, Minutes and Seconds. And, as he continued to stare at, they started to change.

From 550 days to 549 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds.

58 seconds.

57 seconds.

"Eighteen months?" He said to himself "Eighteen months until what?"

Then, as if in answer to his query, a group of words appeared under the count down clock.

"Until I return"

 ****

END OF ACT 1


	10. Interlude

_Two weeks after he was elected as Minister of Magic, Harry had Kingsley fired as D-DMLE, and replaced with Ronald Weasley. His grounds were that Ron was far more qualified, which was such an obvious lie that a few people started to question what he was doing._

And when, a month later, he had Percy take the position of Deputy Minister and liaison to The Wizengamot, even more people started to wonder what he was up to.

But even then the vast majority of the public held him respect, bordering on awe, and while his actions caused some comment, it didn't really go further than that.

At least it didn't until he dissolved the Hogwarts Charter, and put the school under the direct control of Ginny Weasley - the newly promoted Head of Magical Education.

Professor Dumbledore protested of course, but to no effect. After six months of careful manipulation, the majority of The Wizengamot was firmly in his rather large pocket, and when Dumbledore brought his case to have the new treaty over turned, it was dismissed in record time.

The next part I am kind of hazy on - I wasn't present at the meeting (what with me being a wanted criminal and all), but apparently Dumbledore demanded to speak to Harry in private after the hearing. Harry agreed, and they went in to Harry's office.

A few minutes later, there were reports of raised voices, then of an exchange of spell fire. When the Aurors, lead by Harry's good friend Ron, burst in to The Minister's office, they found Harry unconscious and Dumbledore standing over him, the words of the killing curse on his lips.

Again - from all reports - Ron didn't hesitate to do his duty, and decapitated Dumbledore with a single, sweeping cutting curse.

The public outcry that followed was almost entirely predictable, except that it was directed against the late, and apparently, unlamented Albus Dumbledore. It seemed that everyone who was anyone was lining up to tell the world how they never really liked the former Headmaster, how they always though he was too manipulative and that Ginny Weasley would make a much better person to lead the children in to a new generation.

Notable absences from this list of the great and the good were McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. They went on the run as soon as Ginny was installed as Headmistress, and haven't been seen in the UK since that day.

While it had taken Harry six months to get up to the point where he felt comfortable taking over Hogwarts, his plan proceeded much more quickly after that.

Two weeks after Hogwarts became his, nearly half of The Wizengamot members were found murdered in their beds. By this point, a large number of people were starting to suspect that Harry might not be the hero he was cracked up to be, but when the correlation between Wizengamot members who opposed his scheme to take over Hogwarts, and Wizengamot members who were found with their throats slit from ear to ear became undeniable, a lot of the opposition to Harry's governmental choices vanished overnight.

Six weeks after that, Harry dissolved the rest of The Wizengamot, and placed the power of government solely in the hands of his "Committee of Justice" - Ron, Ginny, Percy, Hannah, Susan and the twins. Eight people who, from that point on, more or less held the power of life and death of every magical person in the United Kingdom.

A power which they seemed eager to exercise - the four months leading up to the first anniversary of Harry's ascension to Minister Of Magic were some of the bloodiest the country has seen. Traitors, Dissenters and eventually anyone who dared express even the slightest concern over The Minister's behaviour was tried, convicted and executed - generally in an horrific and appalling manner.

Naturally, the killings tailed off. It turns out that - despite the general notion that the power of a given mage and the level of common sense of the said mage is a universal constant - even the most stupid witches and wizards can work out the connection between a person vocally opposing Potter's regime, and that person ending up.

By the end of his first year, Harry was in charge of one of the most productive and hard working countries in The ICW. Which was when he decided that the time had come to take control of the country in a more permanent manner.

Exactly one year to the day after he became Minister, and just over seven year since he first put his plan in motion :- he re-ordered the structure of The Ministry and had himself crowned King of Great Britain.

And the public didn't complain. The executions, imprisonments and public beatings had taken their toll, and the vast majority of the population had accepted their new lot in life - as subjects of King Harry.

But what of me, I hear you ask?

I have spent the eighteen months since I last saw him in Australia, with my parents, my (new) wife's family and a fair number of political refugees from the UK. And, despite his continuing efforts, Harry hasn't even come close to finding us, let alone mounting any type of attack.

But that will come to an end soon. Because, after eighteen months of peace and quiet, it's time. Time I returned. Time we took back our country.

xoxox

 **Room of Requirement, October 30th, 1997**

Hermione put the book she had been reading down, and stared at Harry. He stared back for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief.

"You're serious?" He asked. She nodded "What about the risks?"

"How did you know?" She looked curious.

"Lesson one - there are always risks" He smiled "I mean - just by meeting me in here you are taking a risk"

"Which is?"

"Ginny might get jealous and kill you" Harry smirked, but Hermione shook her head.

"She's not that stupid - and she knows I am in love with Pansy"

"True" Harry shrugged "But what if the magic of the room fails and we are trapped in here for ever?"

"Okay - there is always a risk" She admitted "And yes - there is a risk to this spell" She glanced back at the book "You can probably take a wild guess at what it is"

"I am going to be channelling the magic of one of the most powerful Dark Lords through my body, and then sending it out in to the ether" Harry paused "Is there the chance that some of it might go in to me? And that that would end badly?"

"Sort of" She ran her hands through her hair, then took a deep breath "The thing is - Voldemort is more of a magical construct than a man at the moment. The vast majority of his power, his life and - most importantly - his soul and his essence are bound up with the magic that brought him back three years ago"

"Which means that...." Harry started, then trailed off "What does it mean?"

"That when you channel his magic, you are also channelling his soul and his essence" She paused, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out.

"Meaning that there is the chance his soul might over power mine" Harry finished, and she nodded sadly "Would it be a possession type thing?"

"No - it's more likely to be an all or nothing type thing" She sighed "If his soul over powers yours, the spell will eject your soul in to the ether, not his"

"So I'd be dead" Harry said, and - even though it was not a question - she nodded again.

For a few minutes, there was complete and utter silence in the room. Then Harry shrugged.

"I'm willing to risk it" He expected to see a look of surprise on her face, but she merely smiled instead.

"I thought you would be" She paused "Are we going to tell the others?"

"No" He replied at once "If Ginny thought this might end badly, she would force me to find another way" He grinned "What they don't know won't hurt them" He paused "But I have a favour to ask"

"Yes?"

"If it does end badly - if he takes over my body - I want you to kill me"

"Of course" She nodded instantly, then blushed "I had kind of planned to do that anyway"

"Kill me after the battle?" He smirked "Does anyone else know of your blood-thirsty tendencies?" She leaned over and whacked him on the arm "See - violent and dangerous!"

"Yes dear" She smiled at him "But - to be serious for a moment - if it ends badly, and he isn't killed, I promise I won't let him use your body for any longer than I can manage"

"Thank you" He leaned over and kissed her cheek "Now - lets get down to the hall. If this is to be my last night on earth, I want to spend it having some fun" He stood up, but she remained seated "Min?"

"Something I wanted to warn you about, so you wouldn't be shocked when you find out"

"Yes?"

"Pansy is staying at the castle" She said, and it was her turn to be surprised when he simply nodded.

"I guessed as much. Let me see if I can predict your - and her - reasoning" He paused "She loves you, and loathes Voldemort. She would quite willingly fight and die to get rid of him"

"Yes, but...."

"But because her parents are Death Eaters, there are good odds they will be on the field of battle tomorrow. And while she doesn't support their point of view, she also doesn't know what would happen if she came face to face with them"

"She thinks that - for the good of the DA - it would be better if she weren't in a position of second guessing herself during the fight"

"I understand" He nodded "I've had a similar request from one of the other DA members, and accepted it too. You can tell Pansy she can stay behind and guard the castle - make sure no one sneaks out in an attempt to out-flank us"

"Thank you" She jumped up and hugged him "She was so afraid of letting you down...." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again "You are truly a wonderful man"

"Why thank you" He bowed low, then smiled at her "Come on - lets go find our friends, and make this a night to remember"

He took he hand, and together they walked out of the room. When they reached the door, he stopped and turned to face her.

"You promise?" He asked quietly.

"I promise" She nodded.

"Thank you"

xoxox

 _Time to fulfil my promise to Harry_


	11. Eighteen Months Later

****

ACT TWO

"Your Majesty - the Head of The Wand Crafters' Guild is here to see you" Percy bowed low in front of the throne "She wishes to discuss the situation with regards to France" Harry stared down for a moment, then nodded.

"Show her in to the East Room" He said lazily "I will be with them momentarily"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Percy bowed again, then turned and left. Harry stared after him for a moment, then stood up and walked in to his private office. He closed the door, then walked over to the wall, and pushed the portrait of himself aside.

With a wave of his hand, he opened the safe, pulled out the parchment inside and watched it continue its countdown to zero.

xoxox

Ginny Potter stood up as the young lady entered the room. She gestured for her to sit down, then glanced at her older brother.

"His Royal Majesty said he would join us momentarily" Percy answered the implied question.

"Thank you, Minister" She smiled, then turned back to her guest.

"I realise you've come a long way - would you like a drink, or something to eat?"

"No thank you, Majesty"

"Then lets begin shall we?" She smiled at her, then glanced down at her notes "As far as I understand it, your problems appear to be centred round the recent trade agreement The King negotiated with the government of France"

"Yes, my Lady" The young woman said.

"I'm sorry - I wasn't given your name"

"My name is Jemma Ollivander"

"Any relation to..."

"He was my father"

"Then Jemma, can you tell me what your problems are?"

"Gladly, my Lady" She nodded again "We, in The Guild, believe that, by entering in to this trade agreement with the French, the interests of British Wand Crafters will be harmed"

"In what way?"

"For the past seven centuries, British Wand Crafters have lead the world in fashioning and crafting wands. They are used by the most powerful mages around the world, including by you and your Royal husband"

"That is true" Ginny nodded, then she slowly drew her wand, and placed it on the table in front of her "And it has served me well"

"Thank you" Jemma nodded in acknowledgement "We take great pride in our work, and the traditions that surround it"

"As you should - the wizarding world is at its best when we embrace our past, and use it as the foundations of our future"

"However, we believe that, with the agreement to allow foreign wand makers to ply their trade in the United Kingdom will not only weaken our position, but will also produce a flood of inferior, and frankly dangerous, wands to get in to the hands of our children"

"So you believe my husband - your King - has made a mistake?" Ginny asked, her voice calm. Jemma stared at her for a moment, a calculating look in her eyes.

"If I may be honest, your Majesty?"

"By all means"

"While I would not presume to second guess the decisions of his Royal Majesty, I do believe that - in this particular situation - he may not have considered all the possible ramifications" Ginny stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"So you believe that you, a young woman who deals with crafting wands, has a better understanding of international relations and diplomacy than my husband?" She stood up, and rested her hand on her wand "Is that what you're saying, Jemma?" Jemma stared back at her, gaze unflinching.

"While I wouldn't have phrased it exactly like that, my Lady, I would say that is essentially correct" She paused "The effects of his decision will have a hugely detrimental effect on the future of our children - the future of our country"

"Because they will be using wands that are inferior to yours?"

"Yes, my Lady"

"Don't you mean cheaper?" Ginny smiled as Jemma blushed "You don't care about the future of the country, Miss Ollivander - you just don't want your monopoly threatened, and your bank-balance injured" She grinned "Isn't that the case?"

"No, my Lady" Jemma stood up so she was face to face with Ginny "While we are concerned about our future profits, that's not our major concern"

"Which is what?"

"That once we start forcing low quality wands on our children, the level of their magic will suffer, and eventually the next generation of mages will be incapable of doing even the most basic spells" She paused "And if that isn't something that concerns The King, then maybe he is in the wrong job" Ginny stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I believe you have made your point, Jemma. So - if you will excuse me for a moment, I will go and find The King, and invite him to put his point of view on this topic" She paused "If that is acceptable to you, of course?"

"I am at your disposal, my Lady" Jemma gave a slight bow, then sat down. Ginny nodded, then turned and walked out of the room.

xoxox

"Harry?" Ginny pushed the door to her husband's private office open and walked inside. She found him sat behind his desk, staring at a parchment on his desk "Oh honey - why do you do this to yourself?" She walked up behind him, and rested her hands on his shoulders, then leaned down and kissed his cheek "Staring at it won't change anything, my love"

"I know" He said quietly "Have you looked at it recently?"

"No" She paused "Should I?" He turned and held it up, and she gasped. The countdown that had started 550 days before had reached its final two minutes. She watched it tick off the seconds for a moment, then turned back to him "There's no evidence she's here. We are in the most secure building in the country. So what if it reaches zero - there's nothing she can do to us here!"

"I know"

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Because, in all the time we've known her, has she ever failed to keep a promise?" He turned and stared up at her "With the single exception of killing Harry, can you remember a single time when she achieved what she set out to do?" Ginny paused, then shook her head "The smartest witch of a generation - the name was not misplaced, my dear"

"So it seems" She returned his smile "However, while I hate to interrupt your brooding, I think you should meet with Miss Ollivander"

"The woman from The Guild?" Harry asked "Why?"

"She seems suspicious about your reasons for letting French wand makers in to the country" Ginny grinned "She seems to think that it will weaken the magical potential of the next generation of children"

"She does, does she?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes" Ginny smirked "But she thinks it's because you haven't noticed this possibility"

"Ah" Harry grinned "Do you think we should tell her the truth?"

"If we do, we can't let her leave"

"We aren't going to let her leave anyway" He replied "If she's worked that much out already, I think she'll probably be able to work out the rest" He sighed "It's a pity - she's very, very talented, and it will be a great loss to the community"

"But on the other hand, if she becomes a threat to us, we would have to deal with her sooner or later"

"I know" He sighed, then grinned "Come on - lets go see if we can sort out Miss Ollivander's problem" He paused, then turned back to the parchment on the desk. As they watched, it reached the last ten seconds.

"You want to wait?"

"Yes" Together they stared at the numbers.

Three.

Two.

One.

For a moment, they both held their breath.

Zero.

xoxox

"Ronald" Percy nodded as his younger brother walked in to his office "How may I be of assistance to you today?"

"I understand that The King is meeting with Madam Ollivander"

"Yes" Percy nodded "They are discussing the trade agreement with France"

"Is he in the meeting? Now?" Ron glanced out of the office, down towards the throne room "Tell me!"

"Yes" Percy stared at Ron in surprise "Why?"

"Because we believe Jemma Ollivander is a member of The Knights Of Eris" Ron said urgently "That she engineered this meeting simply to get in to his presence"

"Oh dear" Percy turned, and tapped a crystal on his desk. A moment later, the image of a young woman appeared above it.

"What is it, Prime Minister?" Hannah Abbot asked.

"We believe that The King is meeting with one of The Knights of Eris at this very moment. I want you to lock down the palace, and send a detachment of guards to the East Room at once"

"Yes, Minister" The image nodded, then vanished. Percy turned back to his brother, wand already drawn.

"Well, little brother, let's go"

xoxox

Ginny glanced across at her husband as he continued to stare at the parchment, even though the number had stayed at zero for nearly two minutes.

"Are we going to stay here forever?" She asked after a few moments.

"What?" He turned to face her, a look of distraction on his face.

"It's done counting down, my love. Let it go"

"I suppose" He glanced back at it, then shrugged "Okay - it's gone"

"Then we should go" She smiled "Miss Ollivander is waiting" They turned, and walked out of the office hand in hand without looking back.

If they had, they might have seen a new set of words appear on the parchment, below the row of zeros.

xoxox

"Your Majesty" Jemma bowed low as Harry entered the room "It is an honour to meet you"

"I would imagine so" Harry smiled "Please - sit down"

"Thank you, Majesty" She returned the smile, then took her seat. A moment later, Harry and Ginny sat down opposite her.

"So, Miss Ollivander - you have some concerns about the treaty I have arranged with France"

"Yes, your Majesty" She nodded "While your wife has made it clear that you have your reasons for arranging this trade deal, I believe that - with all due respect - you haven't considered the full scope of what you've agreed"

"You think I have made a mistake?" Harry asked lightly. Jemma stared back at him, then nodded.

"I would not put it so..... bluntly, Majesty, but yes - I think that whatever gains the country will get out of this deal, they will not offset the damage you will do to the magical potential of future generations"

"And you think this is something I overlooked?" Harry smiled in amusement "You don't think I could've foreseen it?" She stared at him in surprise.

"Why...." She started, but then trailed off "Why would you want to do that?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, then stopped. He glanced across at Ginny, who nodded, confirming what he had just felt - that the wards had come up around the palace, and around The East Room specifically. He exchanged glances with his wife, then turned back to Jemma, to find that she had her wand out, and was pointing it at his heart "I knew you feel strongly about this, Jemma, but I have to admit I might have underestimated just how strongly you feel" He felt Ginny tense beside him, but put his hand on her arm "So, Jemma - who are you?"

"I am one of the many, many concerned citizens who no longer consider themselves one of your subjects" She said, her voice defiant "Who believe that it is our duty to take back our country - to remove the dictator who now rules our lives, and return it to the democracy we know and love"

"Ah - that would be why" Ginny said.

"Why what?" Jemma stared at her in confusion.

"Why the palace has been locked down, and why this room has a number of new wards thrown up around it" She replied with a smile "I think that our Chief of Security knows you are here, and very soon we'll be joined by her and a number of her men" Jemma stared at her, then span round, and sent a blasting curse flying towards the door. But a moment later, she simply stared in disbelief as a shield flashed in to view in front of it, and absorbed the entire brunt of the spell.

"You should surrender now, young lady" Harry said calmly "You are trapped, and if you fight, you will die"

"And if I don't?" Jemma asked, still holding her wand on him.

"Well - there you have me" He smiled "I'm afraid that, now you know my plans, I can't let you leave the palace alive" He paused "But if you surrender, and go quietly, I will give you a gift - I will tell you everything" She stared at him for a moment, then glanced to her left as the doors opened, to reveal a young blonde woman in pigtails, twelve mages in battle-armour and two men with red hair. All fifteen of them had their wands drawn.

"So?" Ginny asked, holding a hand up to the new-comers "Will you come quietly, or do I tell them to open fire?" Jemma paused, then turned back to face Harry.

"Enjoy these endless days while you can, my Lord" She said with a slight smile "Because soon they will end in fire" She lowered her wand slightly, then whipped it up "AVADA KED..."

"REDUCTO!" Hannah's wand bucked as a blast of red light flew out of it, sending Jemma crashing against the wall. A moment later, three more blasts followed it to ensure she never stood up again.

xoxox

Harry waited until Ginny had closed the door, then he turned to face her.

"She knew" He said, his voice quiet yet full of menace "She knew about this" He waved at the parchment that now had the words 'THESE ENDLESS DAYS ARE FINALLY ENDING IN A BLAZE' written across it "How did she know?"

"The question isn't how did she know, my Lord" She paused "The question is how did she get in - how did she get so close?"

"Do you have an answer, Ginny?"

"No, my Lord" She shook her head sadly "We ran the normal checks, and we traced her background. There was nothing to suggest she was a Knight Of Eris - she hasn't left the country since Granger vanished, and she hasn't made any contact with anyone we know is a part of her group"

"What does your brother have to say about this?"

"He is investigating now, Harry" She replied "I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this, and make sure it doesn't happen again"

"I am sure you will" He smiled "Because the next time someone from that bitch's group gets in the same room with me, I will want more than a simple investigation from your brother"

"Yes, my Lord" She nodded "I will ensure he is aware of that - that The Committee is aware of it as well"

"Good" He glanced at the parchment "We need to be ready, Gin - time's running out"

"We will be, my love" She smiled at him "The new wands will lower the chance of any resistance, and our new Death Eat...." She stopped as he frowned at her "Sorry - our new Homeland Security squads are being put through their final training in France"

"Will they be ready?"

"Commander Perks says they can be deployed on the streets within the week" Ginny nodded.

"What of The Hands?"

"Maybe a week later - Commander Creevy says there are one or two little things to iron out. But once they are sorted, the agents will be sent out to find her, and all of her cohorts"

xoxox

Luna stood at to the bedroom she shared with Hermione for over a year, and watched her wife sleep.

After Hermione's confrontation with Harry, she had met up with Luna in Paris, and together the two of them had then jumped to Australia, to start their plans to overthrow the new British Ministry.

However when they had arrived, Luna had dragged Hermione in to a side room, and sat her down.

 _"You're worried that you are betraying Pansy's memory by kissing me" Luna said "You think that you might be falling in love with me, but you haven't really had proper mourning period for your last girlfriend, and you are worried that I will think you are merely on the rebound - using me to work out your feelings for Pansy"_

Hermione stared up at her, but didn't say anything.

"So what I'm suggesting is we see how it goes. Aunt James has more than enough rooms to accommodate us - and anyone else we might want to bring back from the UK"

Hermione continued to stare silently up at her.

"Unless you want me to move out of the house altogether? There's a lot of family members around here, and they'd be happy to take me"

Hermione still said nothing.

"Or you can just sit and stare at me, because god knows I like the sound of my own voice, and I can talk forever"

"Hush you" Hermione stood up, and stood face to face with her friend "There's something I want to say, and it will be easier if I can say it without interruptions" She paused "When I found out Pansy was dead, I was devastated. Especially when I realised it was partly my fault"

"But it..."

"SILENCIO!" Luna's eyes went wide as the light-purple spell enveloped her. She moved her mouth for a few more seconds, then put her hands on her hips and stared at her friend "I think I said it would go better without interruptions" Hermione smirked, then she paused "Where was I? Oh yes - partly my fault" She took a deep breath "If I'd been honest with her - and with you - then you would've known that there was the chance Harry would become possessed. And that I would be sent to prison for attempting to kill him"

Luna stared at her, the nodded.

"But, as I was saying, her death devastated me. And that was only amplified by the prospect of life in Azkaban" She paused "Then something surprising happened"

'What?' Luna mouthed.

"There was one night, back during the war, where Harry and I were trapped overnight in barn in Carnforth. We knew that a Death Eater squad was after us, so we didn't dare try to flee, nor did we dare to fall asleep" She smiled fondly "We kept each other awake with stories from our past - and even after six years of Hogwarts, there were still things we didn't know about each other" She shook her head "Anyway - he told me that, during the third year, Sirius Black had said the reason that he lived through Azkaban as well as he did was that he knew he was innocent. It was the one happy thought that the dementors couldn't suck out of him"

Luna nodded, then smiled and pointed to Hermione.

"Pretty much. The dementors pulled out a few memories" She paused "Including you telling me about Pansy's death" When Luna looked sad, Hermione merely waved her hand "It wasn't your fault, love - it's just one of those things" Luna tilted her head to one side, then shrugged.

"Anyway - they pulled a few bad memories out, but only a few. The fact I knew I was innocent - that I was there because I wanted to be, rather than being forced to be there" She grinned "By the end of the first week, I barely knew the dementors were there. By the end of the first month, the biggest problem I was utter boredom" She paused "But then I realised that despite the fact I had no books, no wand and nothing much to do, I could practice my magic"

The look on Luna's face could easily be interpreted as "huh?".

"It's all to do with dampers and wards and inner strength - I think" Hermione frowned "I'm not sure of the exact details - I haven't had a lot of time to research it - but basically because I wasn't driven insane by the dementors, I could practice wandless magic" She waved her hand, and a rainbow appeared above Luna's head "And because I was working against the wards and dampers, I was able to build up a lot of magical strength, which means now that I'm out, I have a lot more power than I would have normally" She waved her hand again, and suddenly a parade of dancing elephants appeared above her friend. Luna stared up at them, then back at Hermione. She mouthed a few words, then threw her hands up in the air "Oh - sorry" She waved her hand "The spell's cancelled"

"Thank you" Luna grinned "What I was trying to ask is - what does your ability to produce dancing elephants have to do with Pansy and you and me"

"Oh" Hermione blinked a few times, then blushed "Sorry - I guess I got distracted with the magic part. It is kind of interesting - that working against the..." She trailed off as she realised Luna was now glaring at her "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Just a tad"

"Well - along with practising my magic, and not being affected by dementors, I had a lot of time to think" She paused, then sighed "And to grieve" She walked over to Luna, and took her hands "Pansy died a long time ago, Luna, and though I still love her, and mourn her, I am not going to live the rest of my life waiting for her to come back" She paused "And I had a lot of time to think about you"

"And what did you think?" Luna asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Well - that's the thing. Up until the day I escaped - the day I saw you in The Ministry - I pretty much thought that I missed you as a friend. The last friend I had - the only one I had" She paused "But when I saw you - I realised just what you meant to me. How much I loved you - not just as a friend, but as someone I wanted to spend my life with"

"But why didn't you say...."

"Anything before now?" Hermione grinned "We haven't exactly had time to stop and talk, have we?"

"Now that you mention it...."

"Plus if I'd come straight out of prison, thrown you to the ground and ravished the life out of you, what would you have thought?"

"Aside from 'oh god, oh god, don't stop'?" Luna asked with an entirely innocent expression that made Hermione giggle.

"Yes - aside from that"

"That you were just using me to get over Pansy" Luna admitted "Or that you had been without..... companionship for seven years, and you wanted to jump the first warm body you came across" She paused "Oh for a different phrasing of that sentence"

"And I didn't want a possible relationship starting from that point of view" Hermione continued, then smiled "And I think we do have a future together" She paused "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Do you think you can see a future with me? I mean - I know how you felt when I went away, but no..." Before she could finish, Luna had jumped out of the chair and flung herself on top of Hermione, knocking her to the ground, covering her in kisses as she went.

They had been married two months later, and enjoyed a month long honeymoon on one of the nearby islands.

When they'd returned, they had found that Aunt James and her eldest son Daniel had been busy in their absence.

A number of new houses had appeared on Aunt James' property, all of which had what Hermione described as top-class wards. In addition, Daniel had created a large number of fake identities they could start to use return to The UK.

 _"I know you promised Harry you would kill him, Miss Granger" Daniel explained "But you can't do it on your own, even with the able assistance of my cousin. You are going to need help"_

"But that won't be you?" Hermione asked.

"The majority of us are willing to help" Daniel replied "But none of us have ever been to Britain, and our accents would preclude under-cover work"

"I take your point" She smiled "And I have a few ideas of people I can recruit, but it would mean going back there, which is something I'm not quite ready for yet"

"I thought as much" He grinned "But if you would be willing to provide a few of your hairs, and if Luna can do the same, we can make one or two very short trips, to find people you think we can bring back" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"I think, if I weren't gay, and married to your cousin, I would kiss you"

True to his word, Daniel, and a number of other local witches and wizards, had made polyjuice disguised trips to various parts of England and Scotland, and brought back a number of witches and wizards that Hermione and Luna had suggested might be sympathetic to their cause, including Senior Auror Mark Robinson.

 _"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hermione and Luna were sat opposite Mark, discussing how he could help them._

"Sure? No - not at all" He grinned while he shook his head "But hiding over here until you're ready.... I think I can be more useful back home"

"You know what will happen if they find out" Luna said quietly, and Mark nodded.

"The same thing that will happen if I lead the invasion in twelve months time" He smiled wryly "Ever since Potter was declared Minister, my job has got more and more dangerous every day. If I am going to risk my life, I'd rather do it for someone and something I believe in" He stood up "I will keep in touch as much as I can, if not as much as I want"

"Thank you" Hermione stood up, and held out her hand "I really can't thank you properly at the moment, but if we triumph, and get our country back, I promise you will be rewarded as you should"

"Then I will give you my best endeavours to ensure I am worthy of it" He gave a slight bow, then left the room. Hermione watched him go, then sat back down and turned to Luna.

"It's a start" She said with a sigh "So - what's next?"

Since they had recruited him, Mark had provided a number of leads, and also helped a large number of political prisoners escape to Australia, where the majority of them agreed to help with Hermione's plans.

One of them was Jemma Ollivander - the daughter of the late, great Wand Crafter - who had agreed to be a spy for them. She had taken over her father's store in Diagon Alley, as well as being the Head of The Guild, and consequently was in a good position to feed them information from all levels of government.

And it was her that had lead Luna to the door of their bedroom that morning.

Half an hour before, she had been sat in front of the fire place in their front room when a small metal cylinder had come shooting out of the flames and landed at her feet.

As agreed, she had cast a basic detection charm on it, then picked it up, removed the lid and pulled out the parchment from inside.

"Cassandra dead. Revealed as Knight. Didn't talk. More later. Rasputin"

For a moment, she had stared at it, as if she could make the words change by the force of her will alone. But when, after a minute, the message was still the same, she gave a sigh, then stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

After watching her wife sleep for a few minutes, she walked over to the bed, and sat down on Hermione's side. Almost at once, Hermione rolled over, and looked up at her.

"Morning love" She said in a raspy voice, then, seeing the look on her face, sat up "What's happened?"

"Rasputin's been in touch" Luna said sadly "Cassandra - Jemma Ollivander - was killed earlier today"

"Oh no" Hermione sighed "How?"

"The report was a bit vague, but from Mark's description, I think Jemma was a meeting in the palace, when her cover was blown" Luna replied "And it went downhill from there"

"Bugger" Hermione stared at the duvet for a moment, then looked back up at her wife "Okay - I think it's time"

"You sure?"

"No - I'm not" Hermione threw the covers back and stood up "But I'm tired of waiting. Tired of seeing who's next to die. Tired of sitting here while people I know and love are being murdered in my name" She span round and turned to face Luna "It's time we took the fight to him - to Britain"

"Okay. But..."

"But what? But we're not ready? I know that. But he's got a much larger force than we do? I know that too. But that will always be the case, and if we don't act now, I don't think we ever will" She put her hands on her hips "Well? What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that if you are going to go out and rally the troops, and start the grand campaign that will return our country the people, there is one thing you should do first" Luna smirked.

"Which is what?"

"Put some clothes on"


	12. The Mirror Of Galadriel

"Commander Perks" Harry rose from his throne as a young woman with curly blonde hair walked up and bowed before him "It is a pleasure to see you again"

"Thank you, your Majesty" She replied "I'm sorry I have not been around lately, but training the HSS has taken up more of my time than I predicted"

"How is that going, Sally?" He asked casually, but Sally knew a loaded question when she heard one.

"Their training is complete, my Lord" She smiled "I realise it has taken a week longer than you asked, for which I apologise, but after the Ollivander woman got past the palace security and managed to draw a wand on you, I thought a little extra training was somewhat of a necessity"

"Has it paid off?"

"Yes, my Lord - I believe they can now take over from the Auror Corps in keeping our streets safe, and - if you so desire - augment Palace Security to ensure a breach such as Ollivander never happens again"

"I am impressed" He nodded in admiration "However - in the short term, I think they should just confine their duties to securing the more public places - Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade"

"Yes, my Lord" She nodded, then tilted her head to one side "May I be permitted to ask why?"

"The public are going to notice they are there" Harry said calmly "And our rational for putting them on the street is to reassure the public that we can protect them - that The Knights of Eris are not a danger when the Homeland Security Squads are on patrol" He paused "However if we apply that same theory to the palace, it could convince the public that the palace isn't secure"

"And how can you protect the country if you can't protect yourself?" Sally asked, and Harry nodded.

"Politics is ninety percent perception, Commander Perks, and this is not the time for the public to start to doubt my ability to rule"

"I understand" She smiled "But, sir, if I may ask one more question?"

"By all means"

"Public perception aside, what if you can't protect yourself?" Harry frowned, but she held up her hand "Not you personally, my Lord, but your palace security let a member of a terrorist group in to your inner sanctum. You and The Queen were alone with someone working for Granger - someone who could easily have killed you" She paused, but he indicated she should continue "I am not suggesting you turn the palace in to a fortress, or that you cower beneath your bed for the rest of your life, but I don't think that, as someone responsible for national security, I am out of line for making recommendations for the security of the head of that nation" She finished speaking, then looked up at him, holding her breath. While she knew she was in the right, she also knew that The King had a reputation for having a volatile temper. She knew that, if he was in the wrong mood, she could well have signed her own death warrant. Then Harry gave a short laugh.

"I think there are maybe three or four people who would dare to talk to me like that, Commander" He let out another laugh "And they are either my wife, or my brothers-in-law"

"I am honoured to be part of such a select group, your Majesty" She gave a slight bow.

"I will take your views into consideration, Sally. However I want the Squads on the streets before nightfall"

"Yes, your Majesty" She bowed again "I will see to it at once"

"Thank you" He smiled, and watched as she turned away and walked out of the throne room.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, my love" Ginny walked up behind the throne after the doors had closed behind Sally "I would've thought that - after the way you dressed down Ron and Hannah, you wouldn't be in the mood to let anyone talk to you in that tone, let alone someone who has already taken a week longer to deliver her troops than she promised"

"I admit, she was a tad more forthright than I am used to" Harry admitted "But she does have a well respected history of making good decisions, and I would be foolish not to at least listen to what she says"

"Are you considering acting on her opinions?"

"I might" He smiled "What do you think?"

"That unless you are going to put Commander Perks in charge of palace security, I am not convinced that Hannah would be willing to accept having members of Homeland Security under her command"

"Even if I ask her to?"

"I have no doubt she would obey you, but as to whether her heart would be in it or not...." She let the implication hang in the air. Harry considered it for a moment, then shrugged.

"What if I were to replace her with Sally?" He asked after a moment "Could we find her a position somewhere else?"

"Possibly" Ginny said contemplatively "But it would have to be at least a sideways move, if not a promotion" She paused "There might be a defence position available at Hogwarts - something she would be perfect for"

"Could you look in to that for me, dear?" He glanced at her, and she nodded "Don't tell Hannah yet - even if we do make a change, it won't be for a month or so. I want to see how well Sally does with the Security Squads before I make any further decisions about her future"

"Of course, my Lord" She bowed, then left via the same door she had came in, leaving Harry alone, contemplating the future.

xoxox

"They're here" Hermione looked up from the parchment on her desk to where her mother was standing at the door.

"Where's Luna?"

"She had a message come in from Galadriel about Darkholme" Claire replied "So I said I'd come and fetch you"

"Oh - okay" She shrugged, then stood up and picked up the parchment "Which room are they in?"

"The Blue Room" Claire smiled "But before you go - how you doing?"

"Pardon?"

"I know Cassandra.... Jemma's death affected you more than you want to admit, and that you haven't stopped working since we heard about it" She paused "I'm worried that your overworking yourself, my darling - that you are doing too much because you feel guilty"

"Shouldn't I?" Hermione span round to face her mother "You heard the report from Rasputin - she died because they found out she was working for me" She closed her eyes "She didn't try to attack Harry - she was merely there for a legitimate meeting. And now her head is stuck on a pike"

"Did you put it there?" Claire reached out and took her daughter's hand "Did you cut off her head and put it on the end of a stick?"

"I might as well have done" Hermione snapped "I got her in to this - I asked her to spy for me. I asked her to put her head on the block and now she doesn't have one"

"That's enough!" Her mother yelled at her "Hermione - I know you are in a difficult position, and I am trying to be understanding, but you really have to get your head out of your ass if you are going to carry on with this" Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief, then she burst in to laughter. When her mother looked at her as if she were crazy, it only increased her amusement.

"Get my head out of where?" Hermione asked between her continuing laughter.

"You heard" Her mother tried to glare at her, but soon found herself smiling as her daughter vainly struggled to get herself back under control "Oh it wasn't that funny"

"That depends on your perspective, mother" Hermione grinned, then closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then let it out "Thank you, mum - I feel a lot better now"

"I'm glad I can be of service" Claire smiled "But are you just feeling better because you find me amusing, or because you have realised you were being unreasonable?" She watched as Hermione thought about it.

"I don't think I was being entirely unreasonable" She said eventually, but held up her hand before her mother could interrupt "This is my war" She continued "I know that others are involved, but I am the one who started this. Even Luna is here because of me. So every death that happens is, one way or another, because of me" Her mother nodded slowly "But I also accept I am not the only one who is responsible" She sighed "I'm never going to be comfortable, and I'm never not going to feel guilty, but I am done feeling sorry for myself"

"As it should be" Her mother nodded "And now that your head is back on straight, shall we go and meet your guests?"

"Maybe we should" Hermione grinned, then leaned over and gave her mother a long hug. A few moments later, she straightened up "Thank you"

"It's what I'm here for, my darling"

xoxox

"Good morning - I am here for a meeting with Auror Robinson" Sally Perks walked in to The Ministry and up to the reception desk "My name is Commander Sally-Anne Perks, head of Homeland Security"

"Welcome to The Ministry, Commander Perks" The wizard behind the desk nodded "Senior Auror Robinson is expecting you. If you would like to wait here, I will find someone to escort you to his office"

"That's not necessary...." She paused "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name"

"Lucien, Commander" He bowed "And I'm afraid that non-Ministry personnel must be escorted while on the premises"

"Even given who I am?" She asked in a calm tone.

"The regulation was written by The Prime Minister himself, Commander" Lucien said apologetically "So if you would like to take a seat, someone will be down in a moment" Sally stared at him for a moment longer, then smiled.

"Of course" She nodded "And I'm sorry for suggesting the rules shouldn't apply to me"

"Think nothing of it" Lucien smiled, then turned and tapped a crystal on his desk "Someone will be along shortly"

"Thank you" She gave a slight nod, then turned and sat down in the waiting area.

xoxox

"I'm sorry I'm late" Hermione said as she entered The Blue Room "I hope you haven't been waiting long"

"No, ma'm" The three men in the room turned to face her "We just got here"

"Well - I'm sorry anyway" She gestured to the table "Would you like anything to eat? Something to drink?"

"No, thank you m'am"

"Ok - first thing's first. In the confines of our compound, my name is Minnie, or Hermione, or if necessary, Miss Granger. In the field, my name is Gabrielle" She grinned "Under no circumstances is it m'am, or sir. Is that clear?"

"Yes Miss Granger" The three of them chorused in unison, causing her to give a small laugh.

"I think Min will do fine" She smiled "And your names?"

"Tony Dulac"

"Michael Niffta"

"Jason Muir"

"Well - now that that's settled, we should get down to business" She pulled out a parchment from her jacket "Our contacts in Olympus have give us a list of positions available" She glanced around the table "They are all pretty low level jobs, but at the same time they are also jobs that have access to a lot of places" She waved her hand, and created three copies of the document, which she handed out "Do any of them sound like things you can do?"

"I think I can handle the job in Sports and Games" Jason said with a smile.

"I am pretty good at potions" Tony added.

"Which leaves me with security I suppose" Michael smiled.

"This is entirely voluntary" Hermione said quickly "If you don't want to go, that is entirely up to you, and no one - not a single person - will think less of you"

"We will do what we can, Miss... Minnie" Jason smiled "So - how do we do this?"

"Miss Lovegood will make up some fake identities for you, and ensure that you can get to Britain without any questions. Once there, you should go to The Ministry and apply for the jobs. If you get them, all well and good, but if not, don't kick up a fuss. We can find other uses for you while you are away" She paused "I can't stress that part enough - don't do anything that could draw attention to yourselves, because it will almost certainly get you killed" They nodded "Once you are employed, you will be visited by a member of the internal security department. They will give you the pass phrase, and instruct you on how to make contact"

"What if they don't?" Michael asked.

"Then eventually someone will" She replied "But, until they do, just do your job as best you can - and do not try to make contact without knowing how. You will only put yourself, and everyone else, in danger" She paused "Do you have any questions?"

"When will you be coming?" Tony asked, but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry - but the less you know about what else we are going to do, the better" She said apologetically "And, for much the same reason, I can't tell you who else is over there, nor the real names of those you might have heard referred to already"

"We understand" Michael said quickly, and both Jason and Tony nodded.

"In that case, you should go pack, then see Miss Lovegood for your new names and identities" They all stood up, then, in perfect unison, each gave her a smart salute. She grinned at them, then returned their salute in a similar fashion.

xoxox

"Commander Perks" Mark Robinson rose to his feet as Sally entered the room "May I say what an honour it is to meet you"

"You may" She smiled "Though I have to admit, I am equally honoured to meet the Head of Internal Security - the man responsible for keeping The Ministry safe and secure"

"As opposed to the woman who will do the same for the country?" He smirked, but then held up his hand "Shall we agree to be suitably impressed by each other, and get on with discussing what we came here to discuss?"

"That might be best" She nodded with a smile, then pulled out her wand "I'm afraid some of what I have to tell you is classified. Do you mind if I cast a set of privacy wards?"

"By all means" He watched with interest as she worked for two minutes, after which she had created one of the strongest and most intricate set of wards he had ever seen "Very impressive. No wonder The King believes you are the woman to command the HSS"

"Thank you" She paused "But now that I have secured Mount Olympus, I wish to talk to you about our mutual friend"

"Indeed" He nodded "And what would you like to tell me about Gabrielle?"

"She sent me with a present for you" Sally stood up, and pulled a velvet bag out of her robes "While your current method of communications with Nancy has been working up until now, Gabrielle believes there is a better way" She handed him the bag. He stared at her for a moment, then opened it, and pulled out an ornate, silver mirror. He turned it over in his hands, then looked back up at her.

"A mirror?"

"One of only seven in the world" She smiled "It allows for instant, untraceable communication with anyone else who holds a similar mirror" She paused "It also can't be intercepted by magical or muggle means, unlike owls or the tubes you have been sending to Nidus"

"Who holds the other four?" He asked after a moment.

"Four?"

"I assume that you have one" He said "And that either Nancy or Gabrielle holds another - so that leaves four more"

"And those four will have to remain a mystery, at least for the moment" Sally said quietly "But, it will not surprise you to learn, it is Nancy rather than Gabrielle who holds the other one"

"Of course" Mark nodded, then, glancing at the mirror, continued "Was there anything other than this?"

"I had a meeting with The King this morning" She outlined the conversation she had had with Harry about palace security.

"Oh my" He couldn't help grinning "Do you think he will really do it? Put Palace Security in your hands?"

"I think he is leaning towards it" She replied "But I was thinking - if we could arrange a little... incident, then perhaps we push him in to that decision a little earlier than he might like"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know" She admitted "Plus whatever we decide, we'd have to clear it with Gabrielle and Nancy first"

"Naturally" He nodded "Is that all?"

"One more thing - the actual reason The King thinks I am here" She smiled "Tomorrow morning, the HSS are going to start appearing in Diagon Alley, Hosgmeade, Hogwarts' grounds and key areas in The Ministry itself" She paused "His Royal Majesty wanted me to ensure you knew about this in advance, so that there weren't any problems with jurisdiction and, as he put it, petty squabbling"

"There won't be a problem" Mark replied "I am happy to have all the help I can get, and I will ensure that The Director knows His Majesty's position as well"

"Thank you, Senior Auror Robinson" She stood up, and with a single wave of her hand dispelled all of the wards she had raised "If you will excuse me, I should return to my troops and prepare them for tomorrow" She turned and walked towards the door, but then stopped and turned back "I believe I need to be escorted out?"

"Oh - yeah" Mark nodded, then he opened his desk, pulled out a pass and threw it across the room to her "That should solve that problem"

"Thanks" She grinned "No doubt I will see you again"

"No doubt" He watched her go, then glanced down at the mirror.

xoxox

"Hey Lu" Hermione nodded as Luna walked in to their front room "Did the three new Olympians come and see you?"

"About five minutes ago" She nodded "I gave them all their papers, and sent them on their way" She walked over and flumped down on the sofa next to Hermione "I'm sorry I wasn't there for the meeting, but as I was about to leave, Galadriel got in touch"

"What did The Commander have to say?"

"Quite a lot, but mostly it boiled down to three things" Luna smiled "First - she was going to see Rasputin, to give him one of the mirrors"

"Good idea - yours?"

"I can see why you'd think that, but it was hers" Luna replied as Hermione rolled her eyes "Secondly, The HS Squads are to be deployed in...." She glanced at her watch "Roughly twelve hours. For the moment, they'll only be in Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and The Ministry, but it will make our jobs a bit harder - HSS operatives are hand picked by The King and his staff, and are intensely loyal"

"Even with Galadriel in charge?"

"Even so"

"Damn" Hermione cursed softly "Well - make sure all our allies know about them"

"Already done" Luna replied, and Hermione grinned at her.

"You know - if you keep this up, I might have to give you a raise" Luna blushed "So - what's the third thing?"

"After the events with Cassandra, Galadriel has taken the opportunity to sew the first seeds of doubt in King Potter's mind" She smiled "She thinks there is a good chance that, within the next month or so, she might be put in charge of Palace Security" She let out a laugh as Hermione's mouth fell open in complete surprise.

"Seriously?" Hermione jumped to her feet, and pulled Luna up with her "Galadriel will be personally responsible for Harry's protection?"

"She can't say for sure, but she thinks so, yes" Luna grinned, getting caught up in Hermione's infectious mood "So - does this get me off the hook for the meeting?"

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded "And quite probably the next two meetings after that" She flung her arms around her wife and kissed her passionately.

xoxox

From just outside the door, Claire watched her daughter and daughter in law with a slight smile on her face. Earlier that day, she had been really concerned that Hermione was going to slip in to a funk that no one could pull her out of.

But after their talk, and with the news from Galadriel and Rasputin, she was pretty sure Hermione would be okay.

A moment later, she realised her daughter had pushed Luna to the floor and was scrabbling with the buttons on the front of the blonde witch's dress, and decided that this would be a good time to see what her husband was up to.

xoxox

"Your Majesty" Ron bowed low "I have information of great importance"

"Then please feel free to share it" Harry said leaning forwards. Ron paused for effect, then gave his brother-in-law a wide grin.

"I believe we've found Granger's hiding place"


	13. Coming Home

"Reports from Rasputin, Galadriel, Oswald and Pepperpot" Hermione looked up with an amused smirk.

"Pepperpot?"

"Tony Dulac" Luna returned the smile "And - no, I have no idea why he chose that"

"What about...." She waved her hands for a moment "Thingy. The guy who went in to Sports and Games"

"Nothing from him yet" Luna shrugged "But, to be honest, I wasn't really expecting all that much" She smiled "Sports and Games is not the hot-bed of political intrigue it used to be, back when Bagman was in charge"

"But he's okay? I mean - he hasn't been captured?"

"As far as we know, he is fine" Luna nodded "Oswald mentions him in passing - they don't interact a great deal - so he is alive and well, even if he isn't reporting to us"

"Good" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief "So - what do our four friends from Olympus have to say for themselves?"

"The HHS Squads have been deployed. Rasputin reports that they have been greeted with - as he puts it - thunderous applause" She rolled her eyes "In Hogwarts, they are patrolling the grounds, and have taken over the Prefects' Patrols at night"

"I bet that's cheered some of the prefects up" Hermione smirked "Not having to ride heard over the....."

"Carnal desires?"

".....of their fellow students"

"Annoyingly, we don't have anyone inside the school yet, so I can't tell you what people think of it" She paused "But with The Queen still technically the acting Headmistress, it's proving very hard to get someone a job there"

"Could we try to replace someone who's there already? Polyjuice - something like that?" Hermione asked hopefully, but Luna shook her head.

"It seems that Ginny is somewhat of a better Head Teacher than Dumbledore used to be - she has added a number of new wards to the school, including one to detect people under polyjuice"

"Darn" Hermione snapped her fingers in disappointment "I take it you are as reluctant to use children in this war as I am?" The look on her wife's face gave her the answer she expected "I thought so" She sighed "Why can't we be as ruthless and evil as Harry? He wouldn't give it a second thought" She shrugged "C'est la vie. So - the HSS are in place and universally loved. Anything else?"

"Galadriel says that The King has scheduled a meeting with Hannah Abbot tomorrow morning. She's hoping it's to do with moving Hannah to a new job, so Galadriel can take over the security of the palace. But she also admits that - for all she knows - it could be about a parade for Ginny's birthday, or a new change of uniform for the palace guards"

"Well - let's wait and see" Hermione nodded "If Galadriel can take over Hannah's position, all well and good. If not - and Ginny is having a parade, maybe we can use that to our advantage as well"

"Pepperpot doesn't say much about much, but he did note that there have been a few meetings between the Head of Internal Security, and The Commander of Homeland Security. He believes there is potentially something big coming up - something that needs a lot of planning" Luna paused "Which I guess is why Rasputin has also asked again to let some of the others know who he and Galadriel are"

"No"

"Even though we are getting reports...."

"No" Hermione said again, then smiled "I know you think it's a good idea, my love, but Mark and Sally are by far and away our two most important people. And while I am not suggesting that Oswald, Pepperpot and....."

"Calderon"

"Calderon are not important to the cause, but if their cover is blown, I don't want them to be able to compromise Mark and Sally" She paused "If that means we get a few rubbish reports, I think it is a price worth paying" She gazed at her wife "I know you disagree, but for the moment, I don't want to change it"

"I know" Luna smiled at her "And, I admit, I've been giving it some thought, and you're right" Hermione smirked.

"I'm sorry - I didn't quite hear that. Could you repeat it?"

"No" Luna grinned, then stared down at the parchments "Finally - Galadriel says that she's considering a haircut"

"Huh?" Hermione frowned in confusion "Is that some kind of new code you've come up with?"

"No - she just thought you should know" Luna grinned "Hey - watching over an elite force of highly trained killers can get boring. I think she's just trying to inject a bit of fun back in to her life"

"Did she say what she was thinking of?" Hermione smiled "Cause I always thought she'd look cute with a pixie cut"

"And how long have you been giving thought to how cute the Commander could look?" Luna pretended to frown at her.

"What? I mean - I never..." She trailed off "Is there any chance you're bored as well, love?"

"Maybe" Luna smirked.

"So what do suggest we do about that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well - as a matter of fact, I do have an idea" She took her wife's hands and pulled her to her feet "Come on - we're going out to the east pasture"

"Isn't that a bit far? I mean - there's a bedroom just down the hall" Hermione paused "And at a pinch we could lock the door"

"And if that was what I had in mind, then no doubt we could" Luna replied calmly "But since I have something else planned, we have to go out to the east pasture" She continued to pull Hermione along, even though her wife was now looking at her as if she was crazy.

xoxox

"Commander Perks - His Majesty wishes to see you" Her aide announced from the door.

"Thank you, Lucy" Sally replied without looking up "Can you inform his office I will be there shortly?"

"That won't be necessary, Lucy" Another voice came from the door, causing Sally to look up in surprise, straight in to the eyes of The King "That is - unless you want me to wait while you go there and then return here"

"While that sounds like fun, perhaps you would like to come in and sit down, Majesty" She rose to her feet, then gave a slight bow.

"Perhaps that would be wise" Harry smiled and walked in to the office and sat down, while Sally signalled Lucy to close the door. When they were alone, she returned to her desk, and sat down opposite Harry.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Majesty?" She asked when she had settled down.

"What I'm about to tell you is to be kept absolutely top secret" Harry leaned forward "Hannah believes there is a mole at the top level of government, so we are keeping information within as small a group as possible to avoid any leaks"

"Yes, sir"

"Ron's located The Compound" Harry said with a smile. For a moment, Sally didn't understand what he meant. But then she realised there was only one compound that would interest The King so much, and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"You've found The Knights' Headquarters?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"About a week ago" Harry nodded "A few of Ron's men have been watching it for two days, and they are confident that it is the right place"

"That's..... amazing" Sally replied, crushing the reflex to pull out her wand and blast her way out of the room "Would I be right in thinking you are going to attack?"

"Yes" Harry nodded again "Which is why I am here - I require some of your troops to bolster Ron's forces, and...." He trailed off, looking - of all things - slightly embarrassed.

"Sir?"

"I also want you to direct the attack, Commander"

"Not Ron?"

"No, not in this case" He paused "You weren't a part of The DA, were you?"

"No, sir, I wasn't" She looked slightly bashful "My parents convinced me to stay out of it - they were afraid that if I joined you, there would be reprisals against them and the rest of my family" She paused "If I had to do it over..... I don't know" She sighed "I'd like to think I would join up with you, but I would be lying if I said I knew for certain, one way or the other"

"I understand" Harry smiled softly "And don't worry - I didn't ask because I planned to punish you for it. I only asked because The DA is the reason I want you to take command of the attack force" He paused "Ever since the night we defeated Voldemort, I am the only person to come face to face with Hermione. Two minutes before I was elected Minister, she came to see me. To tell me that she would be back, and the time would come where she would complete what she set out to do"

"Kill you" Sally said, and Harry nodded.

"Quite. But that's not what I'm worried about"

"You think Ron won't be able to face her?" Sally had a sudden brainwave "That he might second guess himself at the wrong moment, and end up dead?"

"Or that he will go the other way, and kill her out of sheer anger" Harry continued "I want her brought back so she can face a proper and fair trial for her crimes. If she's killed, the rest of her little band will make her a martyr, or cover it up and use her as a figurehead"

"I can see how that would be a problem, sir"

"To say the least" He paused, then smiled at her "But since you were not really.... affected by what she did, I am hoping that you will be able to keep your cool and handle the attack properly"

"I will certainly do my best, your Majesty" She replied with a grin "When do you wish the attack to take place?"

"Two days from now - that should give you enough time to get your forces in place, shouldn't it?"

"Yes sir" She nodded "How many troops will be available?"

"As many of HSS as you want, and about twenty to thirty of Ron's men. I am keeping Ministry and Palace Security out of it, just in case this does leak, and Granger decides that this would be a good time to launch a counter-strike"

"May I ask who else knows about this?" She said "As you are keeping it confidential, I don't want to confer with people who are outside the circle, for want of a better phrase"

"At the moment, it consists only of yourself and The Committee of Justice"

"I will keep that in mind, your Majesty"

"As you should" He stood up "Ron is expecting you in half an hour to go through the intelligence he has gathered, and to provide you with a layout of The Compound. The Committee are meeting first thing tomorrow morning, by which time I expect you to have two or three attack plans ready"

"Yes, your Majesty" She stood and gave a bow, then walked over and opened the door for him.

"I know you won't let me down, Commander Perks - not on something this important"

"I am honoured that your Majesty has such faith in me, and I will do everything I can to ensure it is not misplaced"

"I would expect nothing less" He turned and swept out of the room. Sally watched him go, then turned to her aide.

"Lucy - please inform Senior Auror Robinson I am unable to make my regular meeting with him"

"Yes, Commander" Lucy replied "What reason would you like to give?"

xoxox

"Mark - Commander Perks' aide is here to see you. She says she has an important message from the Commander"

"Show her in, Susan" Mark stood up as the door opened and Lucy entered "Good morning Lucy - how are you this fine day?"

"Very well, thank you sir" Lucy smiled "And yourself?"

"Oh the usual" He shrugged, then waved her to the chair as he sat down "So - what's up with Commander P?"

"She says she won't be able to make your regular meeting today" Mark leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk.

"Did she say why?"

"She's been assigned to a new project, but that she suggests you read files twenty four, sixty and two, as she believes that will cover most of what she was doing to say anyway"

"Was that all?"

"No, sir" Lucy glanced down at the note in her hand "She also said you should review directives four and twelve, and that she'd discuss the time scale in your next meeting"

"Thank you" Mark kept his voice level "Send the Commander my compliments, and tell her I look forward to our next meeting"

"Yes sir" Lucy smiled, then turned and left the office. As she closed the door, he reached in to his desk, and pulled out the velvet bag Sally had given him a few days before.

He stared at it for a moment, then put it back in the desk.

xoxox

Susan looked round in surprise as the door to her boss' office opened, and Mark walked out.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked as she jumped to her feet.

"No, thank you Susan" He waved her back in to the chair "I'm.... I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to go home early and take the rest of the day off sick"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "Would you like me to inform The Prime-Minister?"

"No - I'll be reachable if anything comes up" He paused "Well - I might not reply right away - I'm planning on falling asleep as soon as I get home"

"Very good, sir" She smiled sympathetically "I hope you feel better soon"

"So do I, Sue - so do I" He gave her a weak smile, then strode away, heading for the public floo exits.

xoxox

"So - this is it?" Hermione glanced at Luna.

"I think so, love" Luna smiled back at her, then glanced over the barricade in front of them "We're hopelessly out-numbered, and they seem to be massing for an attack"

"Oh dear" Hermione sighed "So - what do you suggest?"

"Well - the way I see it we have two choices" Luna paused "We can either wait here, and snipe them as they come at us"

"Or?"

"Or we can go our in a blaze of glory, charging hell-for-leather in to the fray"

"Won't they cut us down after five seconds?"

"We'd be lucky to last half that" Luna smirked "So - which do you prefer? A lingering slow end, or a fast but brutal one?"

"Fast and brutal, every time" Hermione replied, causing Luna to let out a giggle "What?"

"Does this apply to everything in your life, or just situations like this?" She let out another laugh as Hermione blushed bright red.

"Lets save that for later, shall we?" Hermione replied quickly, still blushing "Right now we have something else to worry about"

"All right" Luna nodded "But I'll hold you to that promise" She glanced around the barricade as Hermione blushed again "So - you go left, I'll go right?"

"On three?" Luna nodded.

"One" They raised their wands "Two" Luna leaned to the left, while Hermione leaned to the right "THREE!"

They both jumped to their feet, and fired a volley of stunning curses towards their opponents. A few seconds later, they realised that there was no return fire. In fact, aside from the two people they had hit - who were now lying on the floor having been well and truly knocked out - the people at the other end of the impromptu battle ground were simply standing and staring at them.

"Erm - guys?" Hermione waved her hand once or twice, then she realised that everyone wasn't staring at her - they were staring at something behind her.

She span round, and dropped her wand in surprise.

"You know, boss, that kind of reaction will get you killed someday" Mark Robinson said with a smile.

"Mark?" Hermione continued to stare at the Auror in disbelief "You're really here?"

"So it would seem" He patted himself once or twice, then smiled "Yeah - I am here" Hermione rolled her eyes, while Luna giggled, but they both stopped when his face turned serious "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course" Hermione nodded, then turned back to the rest of the group and raised her voice "Sorry guys - something's come up" She paused, then smirked "I guess we'll have to put this one down as a draw" Her remark was greeted with calls of light-hearted derision "Sorry - there's nothing I can do" At the continued cat-calls, she gave a bow, then turned back to Mark "Lets go"

xoxox

"So, Mark, what's up?" Luna asked. The three of them were sat in Hermione and Luna's bedroom, which was the most private room in the house. But before Mark answered, he pulled out his wand and cast a number of privacy and silencing wards. The two women stared at him in surprise. He merely shrugged, then put his wand back in to his robes.

"If we don't do something, in two days time everyone in The Compound will be dead, and you two will be on your way back to the UK to be tried for treason" He said bluntly.

"Well - that sucks" Luna replied after a few minutes silence.

"Tell us what you know" Hermione continued.

"That's not a lot" Mark admitted "I was supposed to meet with Commander Perks this morning, but she sent a message that she couldn't make it" He paused "This was just after she had a private meeting with The King"

"What was it about?"

"I don't know that either" He shrugged "But the message she sent me was about three files, and two security directives that I should review before our next meeting"

"And that means something to you?"

"It's a code we worked out a little while ago" He nodded "The file numbers relate to a person - we assigned numbers to all the key people in The Knights - and generally mean that person is in danger. The directives relate to how long we have to act"

"And today she told you about me?"

"Files twenty four, sixty and two, with directives four and twelve" He watched Hermione nod "I don't know what's going to happen, although I suspect Sally will be a part of it, but I do know that either you have to prepare for an attack two days from now, or...."

"Or we have to shut down our entire operation and clear out" Luna finished his sentence, and he nodded "Again I say - that sucks" She looked over at Hermione "What do you think?"

"Is Sally likely to be leading the attack?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure" Mark replied "But given that she met with The King, and then - from all reports - had a meeting with Ron Weasley, I would say it's possible"

"So we're likely to be facing a number of HSS troops and battle-aurors?"

"Almost certainly" Hermione and Luna exchanged glances, then Hermione turned back to Mark.

"What would happen if Sally and her band of merry men came in mob-handed and found a few empty buildings?" Mark opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again, then got a contemplative look on his face.

"I don't know" He said after a moment "But I think that it would go badly for Ron and the rest of the intelligence department"

"So it comes down to a choice between potentially reducing the forces that are arrayed against us, or making Ron look like a twat in front of The King?" Luna asked with a grin "Because if we're putting this to a vote, I know what I would pick"

"Me too" Hermione nodded "Okay - we're going to bug out. Mark - go back to The Ministry, and don't make contact again. We'll get in touch with you once we've moved to our new base"

"Okay" He nodded "Can I ask where that will be?"

"Aunt James, my parents and the children can go to the backup property in the south" She noticed him frown "I know - you don't know where that is. But for the moment, that's the way it has to be"

"I understand" He smiled "What about the rest of you?"

"There's a nice place near London I've had my eye on for a year or so" Luna said with a soft smile "It would suit our needs perfectly"

"You mean...." He paused, then grinned as they both nodded.

"Yup" Hermione returned the grin "We're coming home"

xoxox

"Ron - can I have a word?" The strategy meeting had broken up, and Sally found herself alone in the conference room with Harry's best friend.

"Yes, Commander?" Ron pushed the door closed, then turned round to face her "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay with me leading the charge?" She paused "I mean - I don't want this to be a thing between us"

"I know you were asked to do it by His Majesty, and after he explained the reasons, I have to admit that he's right - I am not sure I'm ready to confront her just yet"

"Good" Sally nodded, then, when he stared at her in surprise "Sorry - I meant good that you don't have a problem, not that good that your not ready to confront her"

"Oh" He grinned again "That makes more sense" He paused "So - do you think you can bring her back?"

"Oh - almost certainly" She nodded "I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening putting the HSS through potential scenarios, but honestly - we have the cream of the crop here, and what does she have? A few half-trained malcontents and a blonde girlfriend who seems to be less than half there most of the time"

xoxox

Hermione looked around the empty room, and let out a small sigh. The house that had been a home for a year and a half was now completely empty - no furniture, no nothing.

Aunt James, Claire, Arnold and the rest of the "non-combatants", as Hermione had started to think of them, had moved two hundred miles to the south, and - thanks to the efforts of three of the most powerful mages in the group - were now living in a 50 acre farm entirely under The Fidelius charm.

Meanwhile, Luna had gone ahead to Britain to prepare the house they were going to use as a base. Her wife had been somewhat cagey about where it was, and also how they would fit all of The Knights of Eris in to a two up, two down detached house, but Hermione trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't let them down.

"Hey boss" She turned as her bodyguard walked up behind her. Quite why she needed a bodyguard was something she was still trying to figure out, but Luna, as well as Mark and Sally had been very insistent, and she didn't really have any reason to fight them. Plus the look on her wife's face when she said that if she would have one, Luna must too, was one she'd remember for a very long while.

"Theo" She nodded "Is everyone else gone?"

"Yup" He nodded "It's just you and me sweetheart" He waggled his eyebrows "Just think what we could get up to"

"I know" She sighed dramatically "But if we don't get going soon, my wife will come and find me, and you know what kind of a temper she has"

"Oh well" He shrugged "Maybe next time" They both grinned at each other.

"So - got everything?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Nothing left to get" He replied with a shrug, then, with a wave of his wand, summoned Hermione's suitcase from the bedroom upstairs "I forget - who's turn is it to carry this?"

"Mine, I think" Hermione furrowed her brow "Plus if we are jumping to somewhere new, I think you should have both hands free"

"Okay" He nodded, his face turning serious "So - are you ready?"

"I guess" She looked around "I'm gonna miss this place, Theo - there are a lot of memories tied up here"

"I know, boss" He smiled sympathetically "But if it helps, the new place Miss Lovegood found is very nice as well...." He trailed off as he realised she was staring at him with a slightly annoyed look "What?"

"You've been there?"

"Security sweep, Miss Granger" He replied quickly "Me and Dora had a look round to ensure we could protect you and Miss Lovegood" He grinned "And to play on the waterslides" She stared at him for a moment longer.

"Now you're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"Pretty much" He glanced at his watch "We really should get going now, boss, otherwise Miss Lovegood and Dora WILL come looking for us, and I for one don't want to be there when that happens"

"Don't you mean here?" She grinned "Okay - let's go"

xoxox

"Listen up!" Sally strode out into the training area and addressed the assembled troops "In five minutes, we're going to transport to the staging area, and five minutes after that, we're going to start the attack on the headquarters of the Knights of Eris" There were a few cheers, and she waited for them to die down "I can't stress how important this is - Hermione Granger and her band of terrorists have caused us all sorts of problems, and there are rumours abound that they are planning a major attack on Hogwarts in the next few days or so" This time there were a few boos, but she let them pass again.

"After the all the training, I don't expect us to have any problems, but don't take this lightly - Granger and Lovegood are powerful, talented witches, and they won't hesitate to take you out if you let them" She paused for a moment, checking to see the troops understood "Very well - get your gear, and proceed to transport points A, B, C and D"

"Yes M'am!" She smiled as the group fell out, then turned as someone came up behind her.

"Susan - how may I help you?"

"Auror Robinson realises you are busy, but he sent this with his compliments" The young woman handed her a note, then turned and walked away without waiting for a response. Sally watched her go, then unfolded the piece of paper she'd been handed.

'I took care of the files, and cleared the rest of my schedule. I don't think the directives will have much effect, and I would say our next meeting should be more productive because of it'

She smiled, then, igniting her wand, set the end of the paper on fire.

xoxox

"Bugger me"

"What, with everyone watching?" Hermione turned and stared at Luna in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard" Luna smirked, then looked forward again "I take it you approve?"

"It's HUGE!" Hermione turned her gaze away from her wife, and stared up at the new base of operations that Luna had found "When you said a house, I was picturing...." She waved her hands "Well - a house"

"And this doesn't meet that definition?"

"It's a frickin castle!" Hermione stared up at the building in front of her, then she grinned "At least I know why you weren't worried about fitting everyone in" She turned to her wife "Where did you find this?"

"Oh - it was pretty simple" Luna smirked "I just came down that road, and here it was" Hermione simply stood there, hands on hips, staring at her wife "Okay - it was a tad more complicated than that" She paused "This is the ancestral home of The Great And Noble House Of Parkinson" Hermione stared at her in surprise.

"This is Pansy's house?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"It would've been, when she left school" Luna replied, her voice at the same volume "But after her death, it was left in trust to her two best friends" She nodded as Hermione's face lit up with understanding "I've known about this place since I left school, but never had a use for it until now" She reached out and took Hermione's hand "So - this will do?" Hermione nodded mutely, with a sad smile on her face.

"Yes, my love, it will do"

xoxox

"HERMIONE GRANGER! THIS IS THE HEAD OF HOMELAND SECURITY. I AM HERE TO PLACE YOU, LUNA LOVEGOOD AND ALL OF YOUR PEOPLE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST HIS MAJESTY KING HARRY JAMES POTTER OF ENGLAND! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, AND LEAVE YOUR WANDS BEHIND!" Sally cancelled the spell on her voice, then looked around "We give them one minute, then we go in"

"Yes m'am" Her second in command said, then turned to pass the order on. Sally turned back to the house, and wondered why none of the others could see what she could see - it was clearly abandoned. From the look if it, no one had been there for nearly four or five months.

Which, she realised, was patently impossible - she knew Mark had been there three days before to tell them about the planned attack. But whoever had cast the spells had done it very well - she knew it would fool the others, and put Ron in the position of having to explain himself.

She glanced at her watch, then up at her second.

"That's a minute. Take squads two and three round the back. I'll take one and four and come from the front" She paused "Ok - let's do it"


	14. Placing The Pieces

"Empty?" Harry stared down from the throne as Sally made her report "The entire base was empty?"

"Yes, my Lord" Sally kept her head bowed "When the HSS entered the main building in The Compound, it was totally abandoned. It looked like it had been that way for at least six months" Harry continued to stare at her for a moment, then slowly turned to face his brother-in-law, who was kneeling next to Sally.

"Ron - do you have an explanation for this?"

"No, my Lord" Ron also kept his head bowed, though Sally suspected it was not for the same reasons she did "My agents tell me that five days ago it was a hive of activity - people all over the place, including Granger and Lovegood"

"Then how do you explain Command Perks' findings?"

"I have to admit, I can't" He said with a sigh, but then looked over as Sally spoke up.

"I think I might have a partial explanation, your Majesty" She stood up and pulled out her wand "As part of the Homeland Training, I've been researching ways to simulate combat without actually hurting anyone"

"You don't think a little pain now and then can provide an incentive to learn quicker?" Harry asked.

"I think that having HS agents with broken legs and fractured arms is not the best way to ensure the security of the nation, Majesty" She replied without a beat "And, as part of that, I've been using a few simulation spells" She turned round and raised her wand, then paused "If I may, your Majesty?"

"By all means" Harry nodded, interested to see what she would come up with.

"Thank you" She turned back and raised her wand again. She closed her eyes, then began to wave her wand in a very complicated manner. A few seconds later, a number of golden and silver sparkles appeared in the air, then warped and merged in to the forms of two people.

"Good evening your Majesty" Hermione gave a bow "May I say how nice it is to see you again?"

"And Ronald!" Luna grinned and turned to Harry "Did you know your chief of intelligence used to spy on his sister and me when we were little?" Ron went bright red and turned to Sally.

"Who told you that?"

"Lucky guess" Sally replied with a smirk "My cousin's older brother did the same thing" She turned to Harry "As you can see, your Majesty, the simulants can be made to look real, even if they're not" She paused, then flicked her wand twice. A moment later, both Hermione and Luna had wands in their hands, and sent a blasting curse across the hall. It flew over her head, and struck one of the pillars at the back, but did no damage.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked, his wand raised.

"An example of how the spell is used in training" She paused "Majesty, if I might be permitted to prevail upon you to demonstrate?" Harry gazed at her for a moment, then stood up and walked down to where the two conjured women were stood "Thank you" She waved her wand three times, and Luna vanished, leaving Hermione staring at Harry "The way this works is more or less like a normal duel. You can cast spells at each other, and the simulant will fight back. At the moment, she's set on level five, which is more or less the middle of her skills"

"What happens if she hits me?" Harry asked, still staring at the woman in front of him.

"All her spells are like mild stinging spells - there's no physical damage. The idea isn't to maim and kill my troops, but to teach them not to get hit in the first place" She smiled "Of course, any spells you use will have the full effect on the simulant, with one or two exceptions" Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly "The imperius curse, and other mind control spells, don't work, because she doesn't have a mind to control, and the killing and torture curses don't work because - quite frankly - it would be too easy to win if you could use those"

"True" Harry smiled "So - how do I start?"

"If you'll let me put up a shield between you two and me and Ron, I will activate the simulant" Harry nodded, so Sally took a step back, and raised a shield. A moment later, Hermione turned to face Harry.

"So - you think you're ready to fight me, your Majesty?" The mocking tone in her voice was very clear. Harry raised his wand.

"Have at it!"

"REDUCTO!"

xoxox

"The way I see it, we can do this one of two ways" Hermione was lying next to Luna in the master bedroom.

"Only two? You seem to be losing your imagination" Luna replied, and grinned as she felt Hermione smack her on the arm.

"As I was saying - we can either go for a full scale war, or an underground campaign" Hermione continued "I mean - I suppose we could try an entirely peaceful campaign, but I'm not sure it would work"

"Why not?" Luna rolled over to face her "I mean - if we merely treat him like a muggle - no violence, no overt magic - wouldn't that drive him crazy?"

"I suppose"

"And if we drive him crazy, isn't he more likely to revert to type and reveal who he is?" Luna watched as a smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Where did you learn to be so sneaky?" Hermione asked as she snuggled closer to her wife "So three ways. Which do you think?"

"Well - there's an upside to the first two, but a downside to them too" Luna replied thoughtfully "If we launch a full scale war, we might drive Harry to show his Darker side. Which will get people on to our side"

"But given how few people we have at the moment, there is every chance we be slaughtered in the first two minutes" Hermione sighed.

"Which would be bad" Luna continued "So the upside of a small insurgency is that we won't get noticed so soon, and we might live long enough to make a difference"

"But the downside to that it takes time, and if we don't tell the public what we're doing, there is a good chance...."

"A very good chance" Luna interjected.

"....that we will be branded as terrorists and murderers, and we'll get no support at all" She paused "So - what do you think?"

"I think that, either way, we are going to have problems" Luna replied "But if we start an all out war, there is a much larger chance that innocent bystanders will get killed" She shrugged, then turned over to face Hermione "You know, in the end, it's up to you"

"I know" Hermione sighed theatrically, then shifted forward and kissed Luna softly "The others are coming in later today - I can wait until then to decide" She grinned "And, since that's decided, I guess that leaves us time for something else....." She trailed off, running her hand up Luna's back.

xoxox

"REDUCTO! DIFFINDO! STUPEFY!" Harry dived to his right, and sent the three curses flying at the simulant of Hermione Granger. The first struck her wand hand, blowing it off, the next cut her across the chest, and the third sent her flying back against the wall. Harry gave a smile of satisfaction, then turned back to his audience.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" He said casually, trying not to sound as out of breath as he felt.

"Of course, your Majesty" Sally replied, and a few seconds later, the simluant disappeared, as did the shield "So - you enjoyed your work out, sir?"

"It was..... invigorating" Harry replied, then shook his head with a smile "That was only mid-level?"

"Yes, sir" Sally nodded with a slight grin "Why? Would you like to try it on its highest setting?"

"Maybe later" Harry said casually, then glanced at Ron "So, Ronald, what do you think?"

"That we could use some of those for training" He turned to Sally "Could you teach me that spell?"

"Of course" She replied with a smile, then added "It might help in learning to spot it as well"

"Pardon me?" Ron's smile faded in to a glare. Sally glanced at Harry, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, so she turned back to Ron.

"Although I admit we got distracted, the main reason I conjured Hermione and Luna was to show you what the simulants can do" She turned and waved her wand again, and the two young women faded back in to view "While they can be used for specific purposes, they can also have a general..... programming for want of a better phrase" She made a few more passes with her wand, and the two women started talking to each other. A few moments later, Hermione walked off to the left and pulled up a chair, then sat down, while Luna walked up to Harry and proceeded to talk to him about The Canons' latest season. Ron and Sally watched for a moment, then she turned to him.

"I think this is what you saw" She said calmly "Hermione and Luna set up a base, and they set up a number of spells to fire at random times" She paused "My best guess would be a detection ward, that would activate the spells in sequence - so that you'd see what you wanted to see"

"A fully functional terrorist base" Harry said with a slight nod "It would make sense" He glanced at Ron "How did you end up out there anyway?"

"Since you became King, I've been making in-roads with other governments around the world. I had a few friends in Australia who mentioned Luna had family there" He shrugged "Since we haven't seen hide-nor-hair of Lovegood or Granger, I thought they might've moved to live with Lovegood's family"

"Makes sense" Harry replied, then shrugged "Sometimes these things happen - it's nobody's fault, so lets let it go" Both Sally and Ron nodded "But that does leave us with rather a key question - where exactly is Hermione Granger?"

xoxox

"Where am I again?" Hermione looked around the room, then turned back to Luna.

"The back room of Ollivander's wand shop" Luna replied with a smile "We're here to meet with a few members of the Merchants' Guild, to let them know what we know, and to see if we can get them on our side" She paused "Which reminds me" She whipped out her wand, and cast a glamour spell at Hermione.

"What the hell?" Hermione yelled, then turned and glared at her wife "Was that necessary?"

"You're wanted for crimes against the state, my dear" Theo said from behind her "Do you really think we'd let you meet with people who could betray you?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"Fair enough. Who am I?"

"Talullah Devallia" Luna said with a straight face. Hermione merely stared back at her with similar expression. Eventually Luna shrugged and turned to her bodyguard "Told you she wouldn't buy it" Dora pulled out three gold coins and handed them over.

"I'm surrounded by nutcases" Hermione said in despair "So - who am I? Really?"

"Eloise Jensen" Theo replied "A friend of Luna's who was home-schooled in Ireland, due to your parents moving when you were two"

"Okay" Hermione shrugged, then turned as there was a knock on the door. A moment later, five people entered, and sat down opposite her and Luna, while Dora and Theo walked to the side of the room, and sat down on a pair of stools.

"Thank you all for coming" Luna smiled "This is my associate Eloise, who has come along as an observer" She turned to Hermione "May I introduce Alver, Debbie, Mike, Andrew and Elizabeth. Together they make up the advisory council for The British Merchants Guild" Hermione nodded to them in greeting.

"So, Luna - what's up?" Debbie asked.

"Well - two things" Luna replied "First, I wanted to pass on my condolences on the death of Jemma Ollivander. She was an amazing woman, and I think I can safely say the world will be a lot sadder without her in it" There was a murmur of agreement "However, I'd like to tell you how she died, and what we plan to do about it"

"We?"

"My wife, Hermione Granger, and I" Luna smiled "Jemma was working for us when she died. Her position granted her a lot of rights and privileges that others didn't have, and we knew she would be a very good spy"

"Was she spying when she died?" Alver frowned.

"Sort of. She was in the palace for a meeting about French Wand Makers, and somehow someone tipped The King off to who she really was. So he killed her" This time there were a few gasps of disbelief.

"But, if what The King tells us right, your wife is a traitor. She was sent to jail for trying to kill him, and now she is planning to overthrow the government" Andrew looked across at Eloise "If Jemma was helping you in that, is it any surprise that The King would kill her?"

"From a certain point of view, The King really had no choice" Luna said quietly "But let me ask you this - in the past eighteen months, since Harry Potter was elected Minister, through to his current position as Monarch, haven't you noticed anything strange? Anything that has made you wonder what he was doing?" She looked at the five merchants, and was relieved to see them nodding "And so do you think that someone who opposes him is an enemy of the state, or of The King?"

"It's a fine line" Debbie responded "And as you said, it depends on your point of view"

"You will find" Hermione said with a grin "That a great deal in life depends on your point of view"

"So what's yours?" Elizabeth asked. Luna glanced across at Hermione, who nodded.

"Dora - could you..."

"Yes, boss" Dora stood up, and walked over to a cupboard. She pulled out a large, stone bowl and brought it to the desk, then walked back, and sat down.

"Thanks" Luna nodded, then turned back to the assembled merchants "This is a series of memories, spread over a number of years. While I have no way of convincing you, they are not fabricated, nor are they imagined. They are real memories of real events" She paused, then pulled out her wand "To save you getting cramp, or a crick in your neck, I have set it to project the memories in sequence" She tapped the bowl twice, then waved her hand to darken the room. A moment later, a silver beam of light appeared above the bowl.

 _The screaming had faded a little, and the ball encircling Voldemort was shrinking at an exponential rate. As they watched, it shrank to nothing, then vanished in a tiny puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind._

A few seconds later, a pillar of bright, white light shot up from the black ball encircling Harry. It went on for nearly a minute, then blinked out as quickly as it had come.

"Harry?" Ron's voice came from behind Hermione, but she didn't turn her head "Are you okay?"

The ball surrounding Harry faded out of sight, leaving Harry stood, stock still, staring at the place where Voldemort had vanished.

"Harry?" Hermione walked towards him, wand in hand "Are you okay?" For a moment, he didn't respond. Then he turned to face her.

"Sadly, Miss Granger, Harry can't be here" The voice came out as a whisper, so that only Hermione could hear him "But I'll be happy to send you to him, if you want"

"REDUCTO!" Harry dived to one side, and the blasting curse shot over his head. Before Hermione could fire another one, the other members of The DA reacted.

"STUPEFY!!" A dozen spells came from all over the graveyard, sending Hermione flying. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

The beam vanished, then was replaced by another.

 _"My name is Hermione Granger. This is veritaserum" She tipped three drops on to her tongue, then looked back down "On the night that the last war ended, Voldemort possessed and destroyed the mind of my best friend, Harry Potter. Since then, he has been plotting to return to power, by any means necessary. And now that he has been elected as Minister Of Magic, I fear that he will start to extend his shadow first across Britain, then the world. Because of that fear, I am leaving the country, to ensure my safety, and to prepare an army for the day I come back to kill the monster that is masquerading as my best friend"_

The beam vanished for a second time, leaving the room in darkness for a moment. A few seconds later, Luna waved her hand and the lights came back on.

"Miss Granger and I are not enemies of the state" Luna said seriously "Once we have killed The King - also known as Lord Voldemort - and ensured all those who knew of his return are either in prison or dead - we will be quite happy to leave the country, and never come back"

"So what do you want from us?" Elizabeth asked after a moment.

"Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger have a plan" Hermione said "It comes in three stages, and all of them are potentially dangerous, and if you get involved, there are good odds you might end up dead, or in Azkaban" She looked at each of them in turn "We're going to let you talk amongst yourselves, but we need an answer before you leave"

"What if we say no?" Debbie asked.

"We'll wipe you memory of this meeting - of what you've learned - and send you on your merry way" Luna replied "This is for your safety as well as ours - if someone else, either from The Ministry, or The King's personal guards, scans you, and they learn what you know, they won't hesitate to kill you"

"Oh" Debbie paused "Fair enough" Luna glanced at Hermione, then the two stood up and walked to the far end of the room.

"So - what do you think?" Luna whispered.

"Three or four, maybe" Hermione replied "I'm note sure about Andrew - he seems.... a little off"

"You think he could be a plant?" Hermione shook her head.

"No - he's not one of them. But if Rasputin's reports are accurate, Andrew's made a lot of money under Harry's rule - far more than any of the others - and so Rasputin thinks he might have a vested interest in not upsetting the status quo"

"Okay" Luna nodded "I will make sure we keep an eye on him - do you think Rasputin can put a tail on him? Just in case it goes badly?"

"I don't know if he can, but he might be able to find someone who can" She paused "Possibly Galadriel" Luna shook her head.

"I'm not sure we can put this under her department - not without a good reason. The King would be bound to pick up on it"

"Miss Lovegood?" They both looked round at the sound of Elizabeth's voice "We're done talking"

"Excellent" Luna walked back to the table and sat down, while Hermione moved over to where the two bodyguards were sat "So - what have you decided?"

"We are all willing to work with you, even if it means our lives, but we have one condition" Debbie said firmly "We want to talk to Miss Granger"

"Why?" Luna asked.

"If we are going to follow someone in to a war, is it so unreasonable that we speak to them first?" Alver asked with a slight smile.

"Very well" Luna paused "However there is a security issue we have to deal with first" She glanced at the three people sat against the wall "If we are going to let you leave, and return later, we need to put you under some kind of security spell"

"You don't trust us?" Mike looked slightly offended.

"If you were me, and were about to let me meet with Public Enemy Number One, would you want to let me go without any insurance?" Luna stared at him, and he shrugged.

"I guess not" He paused "How long will it take to bring her here?"

"Not long" All six people at the table turned, then Luna let out a loud sigh.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that, darling"

"I know" Hermione, now looking like herself, shrugged "But I figured it would save some time if they didn't have to go out and walk around for half an hour" She turned to face the other five "What you saw in the memories is true. Voldemort is alive and well and living as Harry James Potter, King of Britain and master of all he surveys" She paused "So - will you help us?"

xoxox

"Commander Perks - if you would wait a moment, there is something I would like to discuss" Harry dismissed Ron, then, after he had gone, turned to Sally "Commander - what I'm about to say is entirely informal, and unless you say yes, I am quite happy to pretend it never happened"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, slightly confused.

"Please - have a seat" He waited until she had sat down, then took a deep breath "A little while back, we discussed the possibility of you moving out of Homeland Security. At the time I thought it was inappropriate, as the HSS had not been deployed, and I wanted to see how you did"

"Yes sir"

"So - how do you think you've done?"

"Sir?"

"I just want your opinion on how you've done so far - how your Squads have performed and so forth"

"I would say more or less okay, sir" She looked at him, a little puzzled.

"Only more or less?"

"We didn't catch Granger or Lovegood, sir" She admitted "But in the areas where the Squads have been in action, crime has been cut to zero, and there have been fewer problems everywhere else" She paused "However when you take in to consideration The Knights have been very quiet, there has been very little for my agents to do"

"True" He nodded "And how do you think you've done - as a commander?"

"Well....." She trailed off, trying to work out what he was asking "They haven't mutinied yet, and I haven't killed any of them" She paused "I'm sorry sir, but I really don't know what you want me to say"

"That's okay" He smiled "I'm not certain what I expected you to say either" He paused, then glanced at the door through which Ron had departed "If there was an opportunity to leave Homeland Security, and move on, would you take it?"

"I guess that would depend, sir, on where I was moving to" She paused "I mean - if you are offering me a job as a cook at Hogwarts, I might have to decline. But if you were offering me the post as Lord High Ruler of Everything, then yeah - I might be interested"

"Lord High Ruler of Everything?" Harry smirked "You want to take my wife's job?" Sally stared at him for a moment, then gave a short laugh "But - how do you feel about Head of Intelligence?" Sally stared at him for a moment, head tilted to one side.

"Don't you already have one of those, sir?"

"I think the events of the past two days have shown that my current HoI is not the best I could have. And given what you worked out about The Compound, I would say that you are a very well qualified replacement"

"Does Ronald know about this?"

"As I said - off the record and private. I admit, I am looking to replace him, but if you don't want to take the position, I won't let him know that you were offered it"

"Who would take over at Homeland?" She asked curiously "Not Ron?"

"No - I have other plans for my brother-in-law" He smiled "Who would you want to take over?"

"If I had a free pick?" She asked, and Harry nodded "I would go with Senior Auror Mark Robinson"

"Why?" He asked in surprise.

"He's done a very good job at Internal Security, and....." She trailed off "I don't know if you know this, but I've been having semi-regular meetings with him for the past few weeks"

"Because you are both responsible for security at The Ministry?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "He has a very keen mind, and a very good sense of strategy" She paused "And a devotion to duty that is second to none"

"Well - I will consider him, if you are willing to move" Harry smiled "So - what do you say?"

xoxox

Hermione, Luna and the two bodyguards apparated in to the entrance hall of the castle. Almost immediately, Luna span round to glare at Hermione.

"I swear to god - the next time you do something like that, I'm leaving, and never coming back"

"Pardon me?" Hermione turned to stare at her wife, while the two body guards made a discreet exit.

"You had no idea who they were. No idea if they were members of Ron's goon squad - no idea if they were people who already knew the truth and wanted you dead anyway" Luna started to pace back and forth "They could have been ANYONE, and you just showed them who you were without a second thought" She span round and grabbed hold of Hermione, giving her a slight shake "Do you know how dangerous that was? How stupid?"

"Yes" Hermione admitted.

"What?"

"I said yes, I do know how stupid and dangerous it was"

"Oh" Hermione had to resist the urge to laugh at the expression on Luna's face "Well - good"

"You were just working up a good bit of mad, weren't you?" Hermione reached out and pulled Luna in to a hug.

"Just a little" She felt Luna nod against her.

"Would you like me to piss you off again, so you can use your mad properly?" This time she felt Luna giggle.

"No - that's fine" Luna pulled away, then stared into her wife's eyes "You really scared me, Min. They could've killed you, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it" She paused "I mean it - if you keep doing things like this, I'm going to leave you"

"I know" Hermione nodded seriously "And I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again" She paused "I do truly apologise, Lu"

"I know" She leaned over and gently kissed Hermione, then pulled back with a smile "Anyway - we got what we went for, which is - in the end - all that matters I suppose"

"It was a good day's work" Hermione agreed, then turned as Theo walked up to them, holding a silver tube "Theo - my good and dear friend. How may we help you?"

"Message from Rasputin" Theo said with a smile.

"Can we read it later?" Hermione asked, running her hand up and down Luna's back.

"I think you're going to want to see it now, boss" Theo held it out, then laughed as both women pouted at him "Seriously - you'll thank me later" He handed Hermione the tube, then turned and bounded away.

"Okay - lets see what's worth postponing mind-blowing sex for" Hermione said with a sigh. She pulled the tube open, then read the parchment. Then she read it again, this time paying more attention.

"So - was it worth it?" Luna asked. Hermione looked up, and smiled.

"Oh yes!"


	15. We Aim To Disobey

****

DIAGON ALLEY CLOSED DOWN

Merchants' Strike continues in to second week

 _Special Report by Bernie Woodward._

In an astounding display of what some people are calling bravery and courage, but others are calling crass stupidity, the whole of Diagon Alley has now been closed for nine days.

Just over a week ago, The Merchants' Guild announced that all the shops in Diagon Alley would be closing until further notice.

At the same press conference, Elizabeth DeVille - proprietor of Flourish and Blotts - said the reason they were taking this action was to protest the unlawful actions of Harry Potter.

Miss DeVille outlined her list of grievances, starting with his complicity in the deaths of Rita Skeeter and former D-DMLE Nymphadora Tonks and ending with she referred to as "the so called security sweeps", but which King Harry described as the arrest and purging of traitors from our country.

Miss DeVille finished by saying that, until such time that The King's actions can be investigated, and he faces trial for the crimes he has committed, the shops in Diagon Alley will remain closed.

As yet, The King has made no public response. However a statement was published from his office, saying that all the acts he took as Minister and as King are within the scope of his office, and necessary for the safety and security of the loyal and decent members of society. It also flatly denies any involvement with the deaths of Miss Skeeter and Miss Tonks, pointing out that the investigations in to those events concluded that responsbility lies with Miss Granger.

Other sources within The Ministry suggest that it is Miss Granger that is behind the shutdown, and that she is endeavouring to continue her quest to violently overthrow the government.

At the moment, this paper has no stance on this issue. While it is true that some of The King's actions are open to interpretation, it is a matter of public record that Hermione Granger is a wanted fugitive, guilty of two murders and attempted murder.

What we do know for sure is that every day Diagon Alley stays closed, it becomes more and more urgent that The King take some sort of action.

xoxox

"So - what do you have to tell me?" Harry stared down at The Committee of Justice with an angry look on his face. When no one responded, he slammed his fist on the table "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"There's nothing to report, your Majesty" Sally replied calmly "My search for Lovegood and Granger is on going, but so far I haven't found any solid leads"

"Have you talked to the Diagon Alley five?"

"Yes, sir, but either they don't know where the two women are hiding, or they are unwilling to tell us"

"Why?" Harry stared at her intently "You have access to veritaserum, I assume? And if not, you have access to other, more conventional means, don't' you?"

"Yes, sir" Sally nodded carefully "However if we use any of those methods, I have no doubt it will get out, and only re-enforce the stories that are currently circulating"

"Then let it" He slammed his fist down on the table again, making them all jump.

"Sir...." Sally started, but Harry didn't let her finish.

"These five are threatening the security of the nation" He said in a calm but clear voice "The lies they have spread have already caused problems in The Alley, and I have no doubt that their poison will spread to Hogsmeade and elsewhere" He turned to Mark "Director Robinson - we are pretty certain they are consorting with terrorists, aren't we?"

"Yes, Majesty" Mark nodded.

"Then isn't that enough to bring them in to your department for questioning?"

"We have done that already, Majesty" Mark replied "And as Sally indicated, we didn't get any useful information"

"Then bring them in and use veritaserum" Harry replied "No torture, no force, no intimidation, just ask them the same questions under the influence of veritaserum, and see what you get then"

"Yes, sir" Mark nodded again "I will ensure that your wish is carried out"

"Good" Harry smiled at him, then turned back to the rest of the table "The rest of you - I want Granger and Lovegood found, and I want this nonsense stamped out before it spreads to the general population"

"Yes, your Majesty" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now get out and get it done" He sat down at the head of the table, then looked up "Ronald - stay a moment, will you?"

"Yes, your Majesty" Ron sat down while everyone else filed out. Once the room was empty, he moved up the table and sat down next to his brother-in-law "How may I serve you, my Lord?"

"Are the special forces ready?"

"Yes" Ron nodded.

"Good" Harry smiled "I want you to pick three or four of the best, and then visit some of the shop-keepers who have decided to oppose me" He paused "Avoid the five that Mark will be bringing in for questioning - pick some of the others, and convince them they should open up again" He grinned "They should think it is their own idea, and there can be no hint of violence, if I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Ron smiled.

"Excellent. Because the next step is - after two or three days of them being open, I want the rest of your department to visit the shops and convince them they should close again"

"Sir?" Ron stared at him curiously.

"Three or four shop-keepers will dare to defy their friends and colleagues - who we know are in league with Granger, even if we can't prove it - and then, after two or three days of it, they will be visited by men in dark robes and white masks, who will burn the shops to the ground" Harry smiled "If you were a member of the public, what would you take from those events?"

xoxox

 ****

DARK MARK IN DIAGON ALLEY

Shops burned to ground! Death Eaters Blamed!

 _Special Report by Bernie Woodward._

Last night, in a dramatic turn of events, a number of shops on Diagon Alley were burned down by men in dark robes and bone-white masks, lead by a young woman with bushy brown hair.

This potentially marks the end of The DeVille Rebellion against King Harry, as a number of sources in The Ministry have suggested that His Royal Majesty is going to take action to prevent such an attack happening again, and to secure The Alley against - as one senior member of The Ministry put it - serious threats to national security.

It was a mere twenty days ago that the protest started - the shopkeepers and merchants in Diagon Alley closed their stores in protest against what they considered to be unlawful actions by The King.

But ten days later five shops re-opened in defiance of the rabble rousing of Elizabeth DeVille and her four associates, believed to be the driving force behind the shut down. And while some members of the public still boycotted those shops, in support of DeVille, the vast majority of shoppers didn't.

Darnell Orison - owner of one of the stores that re-opened - has said that Miss DeVille was very unhappy that he had "broken faith" with the rest, and that she would do everything in her power to convince him to rejoin their cause.

Later that night - a mere four hours after Miss DeVille made her threat, Mr Orison's shop was burned to the ground by a group of Death Eaters, lead by none other than arch-traitor Hermione Granger.

Along with Mr Orison's potions shop, four other stores were attacked, and burnt out.

We find it co-incidental that the five shops burned out belonged to the five people who defied Miss DeVille.

We find it very co-incidental that every other shop in The Alley remained completely unmolested. Shops that are run by people who sided with Miss DeVille in the current argument.

Finally, we find it extremely co-incidental that within hours of Miss DeVille issuing a fairly specific threat, that threat came true.

While The Prophet, as the leading newspaper in the country, has a duty to remain fair and balanced, we also have a duty to the truth. And we believe that the truth is Miss Elizabeth DeVille is clearly in league with the arch-traitor and apparent leader of The Death Eaters, Miss Hermione Jane Granger. And, if the Department of Homeland Security is to have any claim to doing their job, they should bring Miss DeVille in for questioning as soon as possible, along with anyone who has consorted, colluded or other wise conspired with her against our King and Country.

xoxox

"Miss DeVille" Mark pushed the door to Flourish and Blotts open.

"Director Robinson" She nodded "I take it you are here because of The Prophet article?"

"Amongst other things, Miss DeVille" He looked around "Are you here alone?"

"Just me and my shadow, Director" She paused "May I come quietly, or do you have to drag me out, kicking and screaming?"

"I have to ask for your wand, but once you have handed that over, you can walk out of here without handcuffs, and without any intervention from me" She stared at him for a moment, then slowly reached in to her robes, and pulled out her wand.

"What would happen if I tried to make a run for it?" She asked "Would you stop me?"

"Not so much me as the four agents stationed outside, and the other eight dotted around The Alley" He shrugged "What can I say - I'm thorough"

"I can suggest some other words" She replied with a smirk, then held her wand out "Here you go"

"Thank you" He nodded "Now - walk out of the door in front of me, but slowly" He smiled "You don't want to give them an excuse to attack you, Miss DeVille - they are not exactly your biggest supporters"

"I can imagine" She paused "How about you?"

"At the moment, I don't really have an opinion" She looked at him disbelievingly "Seriously - I find it helps with interrogations if I don't have a predetermined idea of whether someone is guilty or innocent"

"That makes sense I suppose" She nodded "So - we should go?"

"Yes" He gestured to the door "After you"

xoxox

"M'am?" Lucy pushed the door to Sally's office open "Director Robinson is here without an appointment"

"Show him in" Sally stood up as Mark entered and Lucy closed the door "Mark - have a seat"

"Thank you" He sat down, then pulled out his wand "Do you mind?" She shook her head, and he cast a number of privacy and silencing spells. When he was done, he put his wand away, then turned to face her "I brought Elizabeth DeVille in to custody, and I am going to question her in about ten minutes"

"Oh my" She paused "Does she know who you are?"

"No" He shook his head "That's why I came to talk to you. I want you to help me with the questioning" He smirked as her mouth fell open in surprise "I am not planning on telling her who I am, but if I know you are helping me question her, I know that anything she says can be kept within the family, so to speak"

"And I am capable of restraining myself when questioning a potential terrorist?" She smiled as he nodded "Well - thank you for that" She paused "Will there be a problem if I help?"

"The Head of Intelligence questioning someone who may be involved with Hermione Granger?" He grinned "I'm surprised The King hasn't approached you himself. So - will you do it?"

"Of course" She nodded "Will it be in the interrogation rooms?"

"Room 1" He nodded "I am going to have the interview closed, so only the three of us will know what's said. I will produce some evidence at the end, but nothing that will reveal anything about Gabrielle or Nancy"

"And protecting Liz?" She realised he wasn't meeting her gaze "Mark?"

"I will do my best to ensure she can walk out as free as she was when she walked in" He paused "But there is the chance if we find nothing of use, then His Majesty will hand the interrogation over to someone else - someone who isn't a part of our little group" He sighed "The only advantage we have is that, if we treat her as a threat to security, she will be kept in my purview....." He trailed off and then grinned. She stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I think I know how to save her"

xoxox

"Dorathea?" Poppy Pompfrey looked up in surprise as the librian walked in to the infirmary "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you Poppy" Madam Pince smiled "I was wondering - do you have a few minutes to talk to an old friend of mine?"

"I suppose" Poppy looked around the infirmary, which was completely empty "It's been a quiet week, and assuming Miss Granger and Lovegood don't launch an all out attack in the next half hour, I have time" Dorathea smirked at her "What?"

"Nothing" She shrugged "If you'd like to come this way"

Five minutes later, they arrived at The Room of Requirement. Dorathea closed her eyes, and a moment later, the door opened.

"After you" She gestured. Poppy stared at her as if she was crazy, then walked in to the room. Dorathea followed her in, and let the door close behind her.

"So, Thea, what's up?" Poppy sat down in one of the chairs that had appeared.

"Poppy - we've been friends for what - fifty years now?"

"About that, yes" Poppy nodded.

"So you would say you trust me" Dorathea asked "Or at least you're willing to give me the benefit of the doubt"

"Of course"

"Good" She took a deep breath, then walked over to one of the doors and opened it "You can come in now" She held the door open, and Poppy jumped out of her seat when two of her former students walked in.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said with a smile "It's been a while"

xoxox

"Miss DeVille - this is my colleague Sally Perks" Mark pushed the door to the interrogation room closed "She's Head of Intelligence for His Majesty, and we've been asked to talk to you about what you know about Miss Hermione Granger and her associates"

"I don't know anything" Elizabeth replied in a calm voice.

"You're protesting against The King, and last night..."

"I know what happened last night" She replied in a dark tone "And I can promise I had nothing to do with it"

"How about Miss Granger?" Sally asked "The protest against The King was working, until four or five shopkeepers broke it. Now they don't have shops, and the protest is, relatively speaking, back to full strength again"

"Since I have never met her, I couldn't tell you what she thinks of what happened" Elizabeth shrugged "But if she wants to get rid of the travesty of a monarch we have, I say more good for her" Sally and Mark stared at her in surprise.

"You'd say that in front of two members of The Ministry and personal advisors to The King?" Sally asked after a moment.

"Apparently so" Elizabeth smiled "So - am I going straight to jail without passing go, or will there be some sort of trial?" She smirked at the expression on their faces "Don't tell me you're actually going to question me properly? Well happy birthday to me!"

"Miss DeVille - I am not convinced you are taking this seriously" Sally said after a moment.

"Of course I'm not" Elizabeth replied "I've stood up to King Harry, and now I'm in a Homeland Security cell. I know what happens next, Miss Perks, and you're a fool if you think I don't" There was a long period of silence, then Sally reached in to her robes and pulled out a small phial.

"Miss DeVille - do you know what this is?" Elizabeth stared at the potion for a moment, then nodded.

"Veritaserum" She replied, then paused "Or possibly some kind of hair straightening lotion - the colour is kind of the same"

"You're right" Sally said "We're going to straighten your hair until you submit" She paused and smirked "It's a new interrogation tactic"

"How's it working for you?"

"Not as well as you'd think" Sally shrugged "So - here's the thing" She turned to Mark.

"If we dose you with this, you will tell us everything we want to know. From when you met with Miss Granger, through everything you discussed with her to what your future plans are. If we are so inclined, we can also find out who your first kiss was, where you lost your virginity and what your favourite sexual fantasy is" He paused, but before he could continue, Elizabeth interrupted him.

"My first kiss was with a boy named Joseph Lucas. I lost my virginity under stands at the Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch, not to Joseph Lucas, and my favourite sexual fantasy...." She trailed off as both Sally and Mark held their hands up "Oh come on - we were just getting to the best part!"

"If you'll let me finish" Mark said with a sigh "I was going to say - we can dose you with this, or we can offer you a deal"

"Oh" Elizabeth paused, then slowly turned red "So everything I just told you....."

"Consider it forgotten" Mark smiled "The two options are these" He paused, then held up a finger "One - we use veritaserum, and get all the answers we want. The upside is it's quick, painless for us, and because we can say you refused to cooperate, we can use it against you when you come to trial"

"So there will be a trial?" Mark held up a second finger.

"Second - you give us a few answers, and then you come to work for us" He smiled as her mouth fell open in surprise "We know Hermione is back in the country, and we know this protest was started by her. What we don't know is where she is. Despite our best efforts, we haven't managed to get anyone in her group, and that is annoying us, to say the least" He paused "What we want is for you to be that person. You will be set free, on the grounds of us having no evidence, and you can continue with your protest. But if Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood or anyone in their little band get in touch with you, I expect you to notify us" She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Assuming I take you up on that, and assuming I'm a part of Miss Granger's little group, I have a question for you"

"Yes?"

"Miss Granger was known as the smartest witch of her generation. And since she managed to escape from the late and somewhat lamented Director Tonks, and stay on the run for eighteen months, I hope you would agree it's fair to say she hasn't lost any of those smarts"

"Your point?"

"A lot of people saw me arrested. If I go back tomorrow as if nothing has happened, you don't think someone will get a tad suspicious? That The Smartest Witch will wonder why you let me go?" Mark and Sally exchanged glances, then Sally turned back to their suspect.

"That's a fair point" She nodded "But given how well you've lied to us so far, I don't see you having a problem convincing Granger of anything you put your mind to"

"Maybe she's smarter than you" Elizabeth smirked.

"Another fair point" Mark smirked, then glanced across at Sally. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. Mark smiled, then turned back to Elizabeth "Miss DeVille - I have one more question for you, that will hopefully help you to make up your mind" He paused, then took a deep breath "Do you know who Gabrielle and Nancy are?"

xoxox

"He's Voldemort?" Poppy stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Is Voldemort"

"Yes" Hermione smiled as Poppy continued to look surprised, then she glanced at Luna "This isn't that complicated, is it?"

"You've had eight and a half years, dear" Luna replied "She's had eight and a half minutes. Give her a break"

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Poppy responded, then turned to Dorathea "How long have you known?"

"About two weeks" The librarian replied "Miss Granger got in touch via owl, and told me a very convincing story. She also gave me instructions on how to use this room to allow outsiders to come through the wards without detection"

"I was wondering about that" Poppy smiled "I take it our beloved and illustrious Headmistress has no idea?"

"No one does" Luna responded "You, me, my wife and Madam Pince - that's it"

"Wow" Poppy paused "So - assuming you are not pulling my leg, and this isn't some extravagant prank, why have you brought me in to this?"

"We need your help" Hermione said quietly "The protest in Diagon Alley was a start, but if we are going to destroy Harry and his government, we need more"

"And you think we can do it here?" Poppy asked, glancing at Dorathea.

"Yes" Luna nodded "You and Dorathea are two of the most respected and well established members of staff"

"She means the oldest" Dorathea grinned.

"Well - that too" Luna smirked "But we want to get Ginny out of Hogwarts. Ginny and those who support her. We want to reclaim Hogwarts and turn it back to what it should be - a school, not a Death Eater training camp" She paused "Do you remember what happened during my fourth year?" Poppy looked at her then shrugged.

"Not entirely" She paused, then smirked "You have to remember us old people don't have as good memories as you young'uns" Luna blushed while Hermione burst out laughing.

"At the start of the fifth year, after Voldemort had returned" Hermione continued after calming down "Minister Fudge was denying everything, as were most of The Wiznegamot and The Daily Prophet"

"Professor Umbridge" Poppy shook her head "How could I forget her?"

"I thought we'd agreed you are old?" Hermione smirked, then laughed when Poppy pretended to frown at her "Anyway - the wonderful glory that was Delores Umbridge came in, and started to make life a living hell. She brought in a whole load of new rules, she punished students, and generally set about crushing anyone who dared suggest that Voldemort had returned"

"However there was an upside" Luna continued "Umbridge's reign of terror provoked a very strong response. Harry - the Harry we knew and loved - formed The Defence Association, and a certain pair of twins we also knew and loved, made a name for themselves by starting an incredibly impressive campaign of torment and misery against the loveable and cuddley Professor Umbridge"

"Now I remember" Poppy smiled, while Dorathea nodded "Fred and George were very good - we got quite a lot of enjoyment out of it"

"Well - we want to give you a chance to bring back the good old days" Hermione smiled "We want you, and Dorathea, to drive Ginny out of the school. To torment her, and anyone who supports her, with pranks, tricks and anything else you feel is appropriate, short of actual harm and - you know - anything that would get you caught and killed"

"We also want you to recruit any kids you feel can help" Luna continued "Under the same rules" The two teachers stared at her for a moment.

"You want us to prank Ginny?" Dorathea asked with a grin.

"Would that present a problem?" Hermione responded.

"Only in so much as we might have a problem not going over the top" Poppy beamed at her.

"So - you're in?"

"Oh yes"

xoxox

"Your Majesty - Commander Perks and Director Robinson are here to see you"

"Show them in" Harry stood up as they walked in to the room "Welcome, and thank you for coming"

"Our pleasure, your Majesty" They both bowed, then took the seats Harry gestured to.

"So - you brought Elizabeth DeVille in?" He asked when they were settled.

"Yes, sir" Sally nodded "Director Robinson asked me to assist in the interrogation" Harry stared at her coolly "He thought that, as Head of Intelligence, I might be useful in finding out what she knows"

"Makes sense" Harry glanced at Mark "Good decision"

"Thank you sir" Mark replied with a proud smile "But unfortunately it didn't really pay off"

"What do you mean?"

"After conducting part of the interrogation with veritaserum, we learned that yes - she has met with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. But only once, and they came to see her, rather than the other way round" Mark glanced at Sally, who continued.

"We continued to question her, but basically she doesn't know where Hermione is, not does she know what her plans are in the future. She does have..... reservations about your rule, and she said Hermione played on those reservations to convince her to start this strike"

"So what have you done with her?" Harry asked.

"We let her go" Sally replied.

"Oh really?" Harry stared at her in surprise "May I ask why?"

"We decided she would be better able to serve us if she were back on the streets, so to speak" Mark replied "At the moment, she doesn't know anything about Miss Granger's long term plans, and at the most we can punish her for meeting with Granger once"

"And you don't think that's enough?"

"No" Sally shook her head "Well - not really. We can put her away, which would send a signal to those who oppose you, but there are some downsides"

"Such as?"

"Well - as much as I hate to admit it - she has a fair amount of support, and if we put her in Azkaban then it might increase the protests" Mark responded.

"Even if we have a proper case against her?"

"Sir, these are protesters who think you are an evil tyrant. I am not certain they will respond to logic, however sensible it might be" Harry smiled, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"There is also the fact if we send her to Azkaban, then all she knows now will be all she ever knows" Sally continued "But if we let her go, then she can maybe meet up with Miss Granger again - and tell us anything she might learn from those meetings"

"A double agent?" Harry asked in surprise "You really think she'd go for that?"

"She's already agreed, your Majesty" Sally nodded with a smile "We asked her, under veritaserum, if she would be willing to do it to keep herself out of Azkaban, and she said she would be happy to" She paused "She really doesn't like the idea of going to Azkaban"

"But if we're going to do this, we have to do it soon" Mark continued "Word of her arrest will already have spread, and if we hold her too long, people - especially Granger and Lovegood - will start to wonder what we wanted her for" They both stared at Harry, who leaned back on his throne, looking contemplative.

A few minutes later, he nodded.

"Do it"

"Yes, sir"

xoxox

Dorathea Pince looked round the room, and then turned to Poppy Pomfrey. The Healer nodded, and the Librarian turned back to the group of students.

"We called you here because we have something for you to do" She smiled at the kids "I know you were all unhappy with the change of leadership at the school, and that you've been having odd meetings in Hogsmeade for the past two years" She saw the look of panic on their faces, and held up her hand "Don't worry - I am not going to tell on you" She paused, and glanced at Poppy again "In fact, that's the reason we picked you for this meeting"

"Why?" A fifth year Ravenclaw asked "What do you want us to do?"

"Ginny has set down a lot of rules, regulations and commandments. She speaks with the authority of The Queen, and says that anyone who doesn't obey her will be punished" Poppy said, her face serious. Then she smiled "Well - we aim to disobey, and we need your help to do it"


	16. New Lives

"So - Ginny's going quietly mad?" Luna leaned back on the sofa as Poppy explained what had been going on at Hogwarts over the previous three weeks.

"The first week wasn't so bad" Poppy replied with a grin "The kids we recruited were just getting in to the swing of things, so the pranks weren't particularly well targeted"

"But still annoying?"

"I think the random invisibility spell was the most fun" She smiled "Especially since it only seemed to affect the women and girls"

 _"Headmistress!" A third year Hufflepuff scampered up to Ginny and skidded to a halt in front of her "Donna's vanished!"_

"Vanished?" Ginny stared at the young boy in confusion "How did she vanish?"

"I was just walking along the Charms corridor, and she..." He waved his arms about "Vanished"

"Show me" She took the young boy's hand, and he lead her back to the corridor he had just come from, only to find Donna Smithson walking towards them.

"Luke? Where did you run off to?" Donna asked.

"Miss Smithson?" Ginny looked at her, then turned to Luke "Mister Evans?"

"You vanished!" Luke stared at Donna in disbelief "We were walking along, and you... vanished"

"No I didn't!" Donna shook her head "We were talking about Hufflepuff's chances in the match, and you just stopped, looked right through me and then ran off" Ginny stared between the two.

"Luke - if Donna vanished, she's back. Donna - if Luke wandered off and left you alone, he's back" She realised they weren't paying attention "Children - are you listening?"

"Where's the Headmistress gone?" They both stared around in surprise "Where is she?"

"I'm right here" Ginny gestured to herself "Can't you see me?"

"She's vanished!" Donna said, then turned to Luke "Is this what happened with me?"

"Yes!" Luke span round, still searching for Ginny.

"So she could be still here?"

"YES!" Ginny yelled, then sighed "You can't here me, can you?"

"We should find Professor Merella! She'll know what to do!!" Donna grabbed Luke's hand, and together they rushed off down the corridor, leaving Ginny staring after them in surprise

"Obviously, by the time Donna and Luke reached the Deputy Headmistress, Ginny had returned to being visible, and walked up behind them, big as life" She gave a small laugh "The spell lasted for a day or so, and caused some chaos"

"Sounds fun" Luna grinned "So what happened then?"

"Well - the spell came and went for the first week, along with random rain showers in The Great Hall" Poppy smirked "Somehow, the rainy spells always came during one of her speeches"

"An unfortunate co-incidence no doubt" Luna replied, and Poppy nodded.

"Eventually she just shut the magical ceiling off, which solved all of her problems" Poppy paused "Well - at least for the weekend"

 _"Headmistress" Dorathea Pince walked up to the staff table "There's something you should see"_

"Yes, Madam Pince?" Ginny looked up "What's wrong?"

"You should just..... just come to the library" She glanced around "There's something going on"

"Could you be more specific?" Ginny stared at the librarian "Is it a monster? A vampire? A demon risen from hell whose sole purpose is to eat our brains?" Dorathea still didn't reply "What?"

"The books are trying to kill us"

"Seriously?" Luna sat up straight.

"No" Poppy shook her head.

 _As soon as Ginny walked in to the library, she had to throw herself to the floor to avoid being smacked in the face by a book._

"It's been going on for an hour or so" Dorathea said "The books will swoop down from the rafters, try to knock you out, then fly off again"

"And you've tried to stop it?" Ginny looked up from her position on the ground to see two dozen books flying around the ceiling of the library.

"Yes, Headmistress" She nodded "But every time you try to blast a book, it either moved out the way, or...."

"REDUCTO!" They both turned as a spell flew over their heads from the door. Ron Weasley smiled at them, then his smile faded as the red bolt of light came flying back towards him. A last minute shield was all that saved him from having his head blown off.

"..... they reflect the spell back at you" Dorathea finished "I started with a stunning spell, and....." She glanced over to her office "Well I'm sure Miss Churchill will wake up sooner or later"

"So what do you suggest?" Ron crawled over to where the two teachers were lying on the floor "I assume we're going to want to use the library some time before the end of the year"

"How about a cancelling spell?" Ginny asked "Does it reflect them?"

"I didn't want to risk it" Dorathea made a slight shrugging movement "I didn't think having all the magic sucked from my wand would improve the situation"

"That can really happen?" Luna stared at Poppy in surprise. Poppy simply stared back at her "No - probably not"

"Thea just thought playing with their heads would add to the comedy of the situation"

 _"Here's what we do" Ginny said determined look "Ron - you see if you can get Miss Churchill out of the office. Dorathea - I want you to put up a shield to cover Ron"_

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find the source of the enchantment, and dispel it" She glanced at them "Ready?"

"Always"

"Then lets go!"

"So what happened?" Luna leaned forward.

"Sadly, Ginny's head was not taken off by a low-flying book" Poppy sighed "But on the other hand, Freeda Churchill's head remains similarly in place, so it's not all bad"

"No one was hurt?" Luna's face fell as she pretended to look sad "Really?"

"Well - I didn't say that"

 _"Bloody hell!" Ron pushed Freeda out of the door, then turned back and got smacked in the face by a copy of Hogwarts: A History "Gin - how you doing?"_

"Nearly there!" Ginny dived through a gap in the shelves, then pointed her wand up "FINITE IN...." A book swooped past, and knocked the wand out of her hand "Crap! Thea - get over here"

"Yes, Headmistress" Dorathea nodded "Ron - can you cover me?"

"I'll tr....." He yelped as a book crashed in to his back "I'll try" He cast a shield, then dove over, and raised his wand to cover Dorathea "Go"

"Thanks" She jumped up, ran across the library and then threw herself on to the floor next to Ginny. She followed the angle of Ginny's want, and cast the counter-spell.

"Ow!" Ginny and Ron yelled at the same time as they got hit by falling books. Dorathea resisted the urge to grin.

Luna couldn't help laughing as Poppy finished her story.

"They came to the infirmary, and I patched them right up" Poppy continued "Freeda was fine, Ron and Ginny had slight headaches and Ron had a huge bruise just above his tail-bone"

"And Dorathea?"

"Sprained wrist - nothing serious, but she had to make it look real"

"Good for her" Luna grinned "So - that was the end of week two?" Poppy nodded "Dare I ask about week three?"

xoxox

"There's going to be a protest" Elizabeth DeVille was sat in her favourite muggle restaurant. She glanced down the menu "Granger's decided that things aren't going fast enough, and she wants to bring more people in to her influence" She looked up "A march through Hogsmeade, ending with a protest rally at the gates of Hogwarts. Granger won't be present herself, neither will Lovegood, but the people who will be there will speak with their voice, and their authority" On the table behind her, Mark looked over his menu as well.

"Is this going to be a peaceful protest?"

"Yes" She continued to read her menu "They think there will be around fifty or sixty people - including some seventh year students - all of whom have been told not to start anything, unless met with excessive provocation" She paused "There's also the chance they might use this rally to expose the biggest of secrets"

"Oh dear" Mark sighed "I had hoped it could be done with that coming out"

"Why?"

"At the moment - even after the mass murders, the torture and the beatings - he knows that a lot of people believe in him. That he is just trying to maintain order. But if it gets out that The King of England is in fact a Dark Lord - and not just any Dark Lord, but THE Dark Lord...."

"You think he'll react badly?"

"I do" Mark nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him "If you get a chance to meet before the rally, could you try to talk her out of it?"

"I will see what I can do" She paused "One more thing"

"Yes?"

"She has someone ready to take over as Headmistress - she believes it will only be a week at most before Her Majesty resigns, and she wants to fill the gap as soon as possible. So whoever is in the running might be in danger"

"I will take that in to consideration" He paused "May I make a suggestion?"

"By all means"

"Try the calamari - it's amazing"

xoxox

"Pink elephants?"

"Vast acres of them" Poppy grinned "Everywhere you go, they pop in to existence, prance around for a few minutes, then vanish"

"Oh my" Luna giggled.

"It's been over four days since a proper class has been held - even the flying classes get disrupted" Poppy was still grinning "Even worse, the spell that generates the elephants is specifically designed to that only Ginny can bring it to an end. So she is running round like mad, trying to deal with every occurrence. I don't think she's been home for two days"

"That'll please Harry no end" Luna returned the grin "So - what've you got planned for next week?"

"Nothing" Hermione walked in from the kitchen, carrying three cups of coffee "They're going to suspend the pranks for a week"

"Why?"

"Just to screw with her head" Poppy replied with a smirk "We let her think everything's back to normal, then a week later - bang! We hit her with something even more fun and entertaining" Luna glanced between the two women, then shook her head.

"I don't know why we're worried about Harry. If you two ever decided to put your powers to evil, we'd all be screwed"

"Thank you" Hermione sat down next to her "In the meantime, we're going to go ahead with the protest rally" She paused, then glanced at Luna "You know we have to be there"

"Yes" Luna nodded "But remember what I warned you"

"Always" Hermione glanced back at Poppy "We had a discussion about my more.... impulsive tendencies"

"Such as?"

"Cancelling my glamour in public, just because I think I can trust the people we're talking to" Hermione said softly "The last time I did that, she threatened to leave me and never come back"

"I can understand that" Poppy nodded.

"Anyway - the other reason for suspending the pranks for the protest rally is so that he knows it's us" Hermione continued "I want him to know we're back, and that everything he is facing is because of me"

xoxox

"It's her" Ginny rolled over in bed and faced her husband "She's the one doing this - she's trying to drive me crazy"

"You think Hermione is in Hogwarts?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wouldn't the wards have alerted us to that?"

"Maybe she got round them" Ginny said with a sigh "Maybe she hid herself from the wards, or modified the wards to hide her from everyone else"

"Why?"

"To drive me out of Hogwarts" Ginny replied, pulling him close "She wants me out of the school, so she can move in. So she can move in, and plan her attack from there" Ginny paused, then closed her eyes "And I think she's going to succeed"

"Love?"

"You haven't seen me in two days. I haven't had a proper night's sleep in five. I've been run off my feet, and we haven't managed to complete a single lesson in the last eight days" She paused "I know you'll support me if I try to stay on, and I know you'll spank anyone who tries to get in my way, but honestly, darling, I don't think I can take it any more" She waited for Harry to say something, but he stayed silent "Hon?"

"Do you really want to resign?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want to let you down"

"Forget about me for a moment" He replied "If it was just up to you - would you leave?" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded "Then we'll announce it tomorrow"

"But..."

"I had a meeting today, with Mark and Sally. Amongst the things we discussed, it seems Granger has someone in line to replace you as Headmistress if you were to leave" He paused "I was not going to force you in to anything, but if you want to leave now - if you really want to leave - then it might work to our advantage in tracking her down"

"You knew?" She sat up suddenly, making him fall backwards "You knew it was her and you said nothing?"

"I didn't know until today" He replied calmly "Until the briefing with Mark and Sally. I promise, if I'd known earlier, I would've told you" She stared at him for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Sorry, my Lord" She shook her head "I guess the last few weeks have affected me a lot more than I thought" She paused "You really don't mind if I leave Hogwarts?"

"I've been kind of wanting to bring you back for a little while now" He said with a smile "Not only because I miss you during the day, but because - if Granger is stepping up her campaign - I want you here to help me stop her"

"Really?"

"I'm going to have you working with Hannah, Mark and Sally as a liaison between Homeland Security, Palace Security and the Intelligence Division" He grinned "One person to control all the information"

"So it's a proper job?" She asked with a smile "Not just something you've made up?"

"No" He shook his head "And when I announce the transfer, it will ensure everyone knows you are leaving Hogwarts for me, rather than because of someone else"

xoxox

 ****

HEADMISTRESS FLEES HOGWARTS

Prank Campaign Drives Out Queen Ginny.

New Headmistress Hired.

 _Special Report By Luan Livegood_

In an entirely expected turn of events, Her Majesty Queen Ginny has fled the halls of Hogwarts, driven out by an inspired prank campaign.

While His Royal Majesty is attempting to spin the story he claims that he asked his wife to take over as Director of Intelligence Co-ordination, The Quibbler has it from various sources that this post was created after Ginny begged her husband for a new job to get her out of the hell she was living through in her current job (which her husband also got for her).

The Prank-A-Thon, as it has been dubbed by those in the know, started three and a half weeks ago, with the sole intention of driving the Headmistress out of the school, and reversing the policies and rules she has implemented.

In a fantastic display of magical ingenuity, the pranks have ranged from simple invisibility to dancing pink elephants, from random rain-showers to low flying books. In fact, if those responsible were able to have their work judged by the professors, I have little doubt that they would all get O's for the rest of the year.

Following Queen Ginny's rapid departure, The Board of Governors hired a new Professor - Selene Amity-Bonne - in her place. And, according to all reports, Headmistress Amity (as she prefers to be called) has already reversed a number of former Headmistress Potter's more extreme regulations (such as forbidding The Quibbler, stopping any expression of free-speech and banning any mention Hermione Granger) and is setting about restoring Hogwarts to the greatness it achieved under the late, great Albus Dumbledore.

Of course, we wish Queen Ginny well in her new venture as Lord High Spymaster of The United Kingdom, but honestly - we don't think she'll hold that position for much longer either.

"I WANT THE PAPER SHUT DOWN!" Harry's pronouncement was followed by a blast of fire that incinerated the copy of The Quibbler he had been given. He span round and glared at Mark "Director Robinson - this is the third issue of this damn rag that's been put out in the past two weeks. Why haven't you found them yet?"

"We've tried. But every time we think we've found their office, it turns out it's a huge empty building" Mark said apologetically "We've tried tracking the owls back, we've tried de-constructing the spell they use to mask the owls...... we've even tried putting someone on a broom, following the owls back" He paused "That didn't work as well as we hoped - the guy decided that once the owl had flown over The English Channel and landed in Paris, he was probably following a decoy"

"You think?" Harry slammed his hand down on the desk "Look - The Quibbler has been persistently undermining my authority, and making me look stupid. And now they have moved on to my wife" He slammed his fist down again "Enough is enough. You either find this paper, shut it down and bring me those responsible, or you start looking for a new job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Majesty" Mark nodded "I will bring you those responsible as soon as possible"

"See that you do" Harry snapped, then sat down behind his desk. Mark stood for a moment, then realised he'd been dismissed and turned and walked out of the office.

xoxox

"Professor Amity - I understand you are looking to move some of the staff around?" Professor Merella sat opposite the new Headmistress in her office "May I ask if that involves me?"

"Possibly, yes" Selene nodded "If I may be honest?"

"By all means"

"I am going to get rid of all the appointments made under the former Headmistress, as I believe she wasn't working for the greater good of the school. In fact, a lot of her appointees appeared to be there for the sole purpose of voicing support for her and her husband, and didn't appear to be particularly good teachers" She stared at the Deputy Headmistress, who was staring at her in surprise.

"I didn't realise you were going to be that honest" She stood up "If that's how you feel, I will have my resignation on your desk by this evening" She span round and walked over to the door. As she pushed it open, she turned back "You realise that His Majesty will not take this well"

"I have no doubt of that" Amity smiled "Please give him my best when you see him" Merella stared at her as if she was mad, then turned round, stalked out and slammed the door behind her. The Headmistress stood up then walked over to the portraits and looked them over "Okay - I have a question for you - all you ex-Heads of Hogwarts" They all turned to look at her, which, she had to admit, was a slightly creepy experience.

"What do you want to know?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked.

"I read in Hogwarts: A History that you are loyal to the current Headmistress, and that you can not divulge her secrets" She glanced around "Is that true?"

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "We are magically protected against talking to anyone other than you without your permission"

"So if I ask you to keep my identity secret, you can't tell anyone?"

"That's true"

"Good" Amity grinned "Because there's something you should know" She clicked her fingers, there was a flash of light, and when it faded, Dumbledore's portrait stared at her in disbelief.

"My word" He said after a moment, then a moment later "It's a pleasure to see you again"

"Thank you, sir" Luna smiled back at him "It's a pleasure to be back"

xoxox

Hermione looked up in surprise as both Dora and Theo came crashing in to the room.

"Yes?" She asked, glancing between them.

"We have a serious problem" Theo said. He glanced at Dora, who nodded.

"Does this involve Luna?" Hermione leaned forward, looking worried.

"No" Dora shook her head "Well - not exactly"

"Not exactly?"

"Miss Lovegood is currently in her office at Hogwarts, and has a fair amount of protection from the wards"

"And the reason you're here, and not there is...."

"Because it would look a tad suspicious if the new Headmistress of Hogwarts required a bodyguard" Theo said with a smile.

"Good point" Hermione admitted "So - what's the problem?"

"Mark has been given one week to shut down The Quibbler and arrest the Editor, or he will be fired" Theo paused "And given that Harry made the threat, I am not certain that he doesn't mean it literally" Hermione stared at him for a few minutes, then flomped back on the sofa.

"So - and I just want to make sure I've got this straight - you are asking me to chose between having my wife arrested on charges of treason, and having one of my best friends killed by one of my former best friends" Both Dora and Theo nodded "Wonderful"

"Actually - we have a third option" Dora sat down opposite her "It will put a serious dent in our plans, but in comparison to having either Luna or Mark executed for treason....." She shrugged.

"Okay - tell me"

"Well" Dora and Theo exchanged glances "It's like this....."

xoxox

"Your Majesty - we have a.... there's been a....." Sally paused, then shook her head "You should come to The Ministry, Majesty - there's been a death"

"Who?"

"Director Robinson"

xoxox

Harry and Ginny stared down at the body of Mark Robinson, then looked up at Sally.

"How did he die?" Harry asked. Sally took a deep breath, glanced at Mark, then looked up.

"I killed him" She realised Harry and Ginny were staring at her in surprise "I guess I should explain...."

"Probably, yes" Ginny nodded.

"I got a message from an informant of mine. They said that they had seen Director Robinson meeting with Luna Lovegood in Diagon Alley about two hours ago"

"Was it true?"

"I confronted him about it, and he denied it. Then I showed him this" She pulled a glass phial out of her jacket "A memory of the meeting - showing him and Luna talking like they are old friends"

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked. Sally shrugged, then tossed the phial over to Ginny, who caught it and put it in her pocket "We'll look at it later. What happened next?"

"I played him the memory, and he caved, then pulled out his wand and attempted to kill me" She shivered at the memory "I know you probably wanted him alive, your Majesty, but he wouldn't give in" She sighed "In the end - it was him or me" She paused "I picked me"

"Fair enough" Harry shrugged "At least that explains why he was taking so long in finding Luna and her little paper" He paused "You didn't get anything out of him?"

"I am truly sorry, your Majesty" She bowed her head "I didn't have any choice"

"I understand" Harry smiled, then glanced at Ginny "Well - this saves us the trouble of finding the traitor"

"I can't believe it was Mark" Ginny sighed "I mean.... Mark?"

"I know" Sally nodded "It surprised me too" She glanced down at the body on the floor "What would you like me to do with.... that?"

"How many people know about this?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Me, you two, Susan and Lucy" Sally replied "The office has been sealed, and Susan has re-arranged all of his appointments, saying he's not well" She paused "You want it to be reported as natural causes?"

"I would rather that than have him revealed as a traitor" Harry said with a grin "See to it, will you?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded "No one will ever know"

xoxox

 ****

DIRECTOR ROBINSON DIES OF HEART ATTACK

"He was a truly great man" - King Harry.

"He will be sorely missed" - Queen Ginny.

Replacement to be named by end of week.

 _Special Report by Altera Dulune_

"You look kind of healthy for a dead man, you know" Hermione looked up from the paper and grinned at the man sat opposite her.

"I do, don't I?" Mark grinned back, then sighed "I'm sorry it's come to this, Minnie - I know I'm not going to be as helpful as I could've in The Ministry"

"Actually - we already have a place for you" Hermione smirked at the look of surprise on his face "With Luna working at Hogwarts, I need someone to take over her duties here"

"All her duties?" Mark asked with a smirk. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then gave him a sly smile.

"Why, Mr Robinson - are you trying to seduce me?" The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then both looked up as Luna walked in.

"Hey guys - am I interrupting something?" She asked, then, when they both burst in to laughter, stared at them as if they were mental "Was it something I said?"


	17. Ever Decreasing Circles

"Majesty?"

"Yes, Sally?"

"It's starting"

"Thank you" Harry turned to Ginny as Sally left the throne room "Do you want to attend?"

"A protest rally calling for your resignation and trial for crimes against humanity?" Ginny grinned "I can't think of anything I'd rather do"

"Excellent"

xoxox

Luna stood on top of The Astronomy Tower, and stared out over the village of Hogsmeade. With the spell she'd cast to enhance her vision, she could easily make out the protesters marching down the main street.

They had started half an hour before, and were walking slowly, chanting slogans and singing songs. To her great surprise, there were a number of Aurors along the route, but they weren't attempting to stop, or even dissuade the protesters from continuing on their march.

She also knew there were around a dozen undercover Homeland Security Agents in the village. Sally - who had been given temporary charge of the department until Harry found someone new - had decided to spy on the protesters not because she was going to report to The King, but instead to see if anyone on the march wasn't who they said they were.

She glanced at her watch, then looked back at the march. They would reach the gates in around twenty minutes, and   
then the rally would begin, right in front of the gates of her school. Which she planned to attend, but not as Headmistress Amity - even though she was making sure everyone knew that Hogwarts was now independent again, she wasn't ready to face off with Harry. At least not just yet.

 _"I know it's a dangerous move, love, but I want Harry to focus his rage - and trust me, in the next few days, he will have a lot of rage - I want him to focus all of his rage on Hogwarts" Hermione paused "On you" Luna stared at her for a moment, then smiled._

"You always get me the best gifts, sweetie!"

After a little more discussion, she had realised that Hermione was right. Trying to ambush Harry in The King's Palace would never work, and trying to attack him at The Ministry was even more suicidal. But if they could goad him in to attacking the school, it would not only give them the home court advantage, but it wouldn't do Harry's press much good either.

She looked at her watch again, then smiled.

"Time to go"

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls - unfortunately Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood could not be with us today" A wave of boos erupted as Mark, in the glamour of a man named Reese Jackson, was facing the crowd on a magically created stage "As they are both wanted for crimes against the current regime - crimes they committed in fighting for freedom FROM the current regime - they are currently in hiding" Another wave of boos went through the crowd "However, two people who work closely with both Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood have risked their lives to speak today, to remind you why we are here, and what we're going to do next" The cheers that filled the area as the two young women walked on stage were twice as loud as the boos.

For a few moments, Hermione, disguised as Eloise, and Luna, disguised as Samantha, merely stood there and let the cheers wash over them. Then Hermione held up her hand, and walked forward.

"Thank you all for coming. I know that, given King Harry's usual method of dealing with problems, that you are all taking a great risk simply by being here" She paused "But it heartens me to see so many people ready to stand up for what they believe in"

"We all know what is happening in this country - what has been happening for the past nine years. Hermione Granger knew what was coming - she knew what Harry would become, what he would do, and she tried to stop it" Luna paused to let the various gasps of surprise die down "Yes, my friends - the woman you decry as a traitor could've saved you from all this. But instead you chose to trust the man who now rules you as a wolf rules the sheep" She grinned as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You just had to use that metaphor didn't you?" Hermione whispered. Luna nodded.

"I wouldn't be the woman you loved if I didn't" She smiled as Hermione grinned at her, then turned to face the crowd.

"Hermione Granger willingly gave up her future to try to save yours, because she knew the truth. She knew that, if Harry were allowed to leave the graveyard that night, he would turn the world to darkness, and bring us to where we are now. And, even though the entire country turned its back on her, she never gave up on her determination to rid the world of the evil that inhabits it. She has returned to the UK to bring about the end of Harry's rule, and to return the country back in to the hands of the people" There were scattered cheers, but then Luna touched her arm, and gestured to the back of the crowd. Hermione gave her wife a small grin, then nodded.

"When she was first questioned, she refused to say why she did it. When she was brought to trial, she refused to say why she did it. When she went to prison, she refused to say why she did it. For seven years - the seven long, dark, dank years she spent in Azkaban - she kept her secret" When she paused, a few people yelled out _'why?'_ , so she continued "Everyone believes that Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, died on the night of The Battle of Little Hangleton. That Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, saved the country and the world by killing the most evil Dark Lord in history" She paused, and gave a slight smile as she realised the entire crowd was silent "The truth is much different. The truth is much worse" She looked up at the back of the crowd to see Harry and Ginny staring back at her. She turned to Hermione and whispered "Your show, dear"

"Thanks" Hermione smirked at her, then turned back and held up her wand, and conjured a screen behind them "What I am about to show you has been a well guarded secret, but both Hermione and Luna believe that it's time everyone knew. That the truth came out" She stared down to the back of the crowd, and her gaze met Harry's "That people know just who Harry James Potter really is" She turned and raised her wand....

xoxox

"Do we stop her?" Harry continued to stare up at the stage as Hermione prepared the spell "You know what she's going to tell them"

"Let her" Ginny smiled "Even if they do believe her, which seems improbable, what are they going to do? Turn round and kill us?" She gestured to the security cordon around them "Besides, aren't you tired of hiding your true self, my Lord?"

"Good point" Harry smirked "So - we watch the show?"

"Yes" Ginny nodded "Let's watch"

xoxox

 _"Sadly, Miss Granger, Harry can't be here" The voice came out as a whisper, so that only Hermione could hear him "But I'll be happy to send you to him, if you want"_

When the image faded, Hermione and Luna glanced at each other, then turned to face the crowd.

Which was, again, completely silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen - your King, the man you chose as Minister, as your saviour, is merely the embodiment of the most powerful and evil Dark Lord in history" Hermione paused "Your King is Lord Voldemort" The crowd remained silent, causing her to turn to Luna "Did they hear me?"

"I think they did" Luna smirked at her "But do you remember my reaction when you told me?"

 _"The man who conjured The Dark Mark - the man who is leading the Death Eaters" She paused "The man who will not only become the next Lord Voldemort but will, I have no doubt, surpass him, is someone both you and I know very well" She gazed in to Luna's eyes "Someone I once tried to kill, to prevent this day from dawning"_

"You mean...." Luna trailed off, shaking her head in denial.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "Harry James Potter"

Luna stared at her for a moment.

"Harry"

"Yes"

"Is Voldemort"

"Yes"

"Oh" She continued to stare at Hermione for a few moments "Really?"

"You did that for another five minutes" Hermione smiled at the memory "It was very adorable"

"Thank you" Luna blushed "But shouldn't we be dealing with.... you know - the big crowd gathered in front of us who are waiting to here what we have to say" Hermione blushed as well, then they both turned back to face the front of the stage.

"Lord Voldemort has returned - in fact he never went away. The country is already at war, and sooner or later, King Harry will revert to type, and the streets of Britain will run red with the blood of the innocent. You - all of you - are in more danger than you can imagine"

"The attacks you've seen - against Hogsmeade, against Diagon Alley, against former Director of The Department Of Magical Law Enforcement Nymphadora Tonks - were not carried out by Hermione Granger. Their sole purpose was to implicate her in more and more crimes, while diverting attention from the man truly responsible"

"If you doubt us - if you think we're crazy, if you think we're lying, if you think Miss Granger is just a crazy witch who tried to murder her best friend - then leave. Return to your homes, your families, you friends and forget everything we've told you. But if you think King Harry does not behave like The Boy Who Lived, if you think that this country is not what it should be, if you think Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are true heroes, and if you think you can follow them, then join with us - join us to bring the country back to the light"

"In two weeks Hermione Granger will return to The Ministry and confront The King. Stand with us as Voldemort is defeated once and for all!" Hermione finished, her voice raised high, then stared over the crowd to where Harry was staring back at her and - for some reason she couldn't quite fathom - was smiling back at her.

xoxox

"It's her" Harry smiled, his gaze wandering between the two women on the stage "It's Granger and Lovegood"

"Then let's get them....." Ginny started, but stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"No" She turned in surprise "It's not time"

"Why not? They're wanted criminals - fugitives from justice" She pulled out her wand "If you don't want to arrest them, then let me...."

"I said NO" His voice was quiet, but firm "If they want to challenge me, let them. Granger can come to The Ministry, and when I crush her in front of all her supporters, then they will truly know I am their ruler" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded "Good. Talk to Hannah, Sally, Percy and Ron. Ensure we find out everything we can"

"Yes, my Lord" She bowed, then turned and walked away. Harry watched her go, accompanied by an Auror escort, then turned back to see Hermione and Luna staring down at him. He gave them a mocking bow, then turned and followed his wife.

xoxox

"So - do you think they'll come?" Luna and Hermione had retreated in to Hogwarts, along with Mark and the two bodyguards. While Dora and Theo had gone down to the kitchen, Mark, Luna and Hermione had gone up to The Room of Requirement.

"Yes" Hermione nodded "I think we convinced enough of them that what we said was true" She shrugged "To be honest, it doesn't really make a difference"

"Why?" Mark asked, then he sat forward in his chair "You two have been making cryptic comments for the past few days, and I think it's time you told me what your great and glorious plan is" He paused "You do have a great and glorious plan, don't you? I mean - you're not just jerking me around cause you're bored?"

"No - we have a plan" Luna smiled, then glanced at Hermione "And, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to know what it is as well"

"You mean....." Mark glanced between the two of them in surprise.

"The thing is - I spent seven years alone, dreaming up schemes to get rid of Harry" Hermione said with a slight grin "And I just got used to keeping things to myself" She paused "And while you were out at The Ministry, I didn't want to tell you too much, in case you were captured and interrogated" She glanced over at Luna "And since you started at Hogwarts, the time we've spent together has been less than usual, and I didn't want to clutter it up with business and schemes" She paused "Not when I can think of a far better use for our respective tongues" She smirked as both Luna and Mark blushed at her comment "But - you're right. It's time you knew what my plan is" She paused "So - here goes...."

xoxox

"Is it true?" Sally and Hannah walked down the corridor together, heading towards a meeting with Harry and the other members of The Committee of Justice.

"Is what true?" Hannah asked in response.

"What do you mean, is what true?" Sally stared at her in surprise "Yesterday morning, two women showed the world fairly conclusive proof that our boss - the King of Great Britain - is a Dark Lord. I am just curious if you knew about this?"

"It's not my place to say" Hannah replied sharply "And I don't think it is your place to gossip about his Royal Majesty - especially not in The Palace" She quickened her pace, leaving Sally staring after her.

"I guess that answers that question" She said to herself "Which means the question now becomes do I bring it up with His Majesty?" She followed Hannah through the door, and found herself facing the rest of The Committee of Justice. She bowed to Harry and Ginny, then took her seat between Hannah and Ron. Harry stared down the table for a moment, then stood up.

"Well, my friends, it seems that my secret is out" He paused, then shrugged "It was inevitable, I suppose, with Granger back in the country. But we must ensure that this doesn't change anything"

"What about her challenge, sir?" Ron asked.

"I have every intention of accepting it" Harry replied calmly "While I will publicly deny what she has said, I will quite happily meet her in The Ministry"

"And when he does" Ginny said from her seat "He will destroy her, and with her any chance of the public resisting" She looked up at her husband "However, that is only plan B"

"Plan B?" Percy sat up straight "You don't intend to meet her?"

"No, Percy, I don't" Harry smiled at the group "What I do intend is to find her before the two weeks are up, and kill her. Kill her, Luna and anyone else who is in league with them. And when they are dead, I will stick their heads on pikes in Diagon Alley, and ensure that no one - NO ONE - will dare to challenge me again" He looked around "In order to make sure I don't have to face her in The Ministry, I expect you all to do what you can to find her before the two weeks are up. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" They all replied in unison.

"Good" He glanced at his wife "The Queen will explain the rest of the plan - I have somewhere to be" He turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

xoxox

Hermione watched Luna and Mark as they digested what she'd told them. They had been quiet for nearly quarter of an hour, and she was starting to wonder if they would ever speak again.

"You thought this up all on your own?" Mark asked suddenly.

"More or less" Hermione shrugged "I admit some of it I might have got from books, films and so on - the past eighteen months have given me a lot of time to catch up on what I missed while I was away" She grinned "But - aside from all the stuff I borrowed, adapted or flat out stole, yes - this is entirely my own work"

"I'm impressed" Mark admitted with a smile "I mean - I knew you had a reputation for being the smartest witch in your generation, but this....." He trailed off "As I said - I'm impressed" He glanced at Luna "What about you?"

"I always knew my beloved was a genius" She grinned at Hermione "She was bitten by SninkPlinkles when she was a baby - they always make people smarter, and ensure they fulfil their destiny" Mark stared at her for a moment, then turned back to Hermione.

"So - when do you want to start this? And will you need Sally's help?"

"Oh yes" Hermione nodded "There are jobs for everyone" She turned to her wife "Starting with the Headmistress of Hogwarts"

xoxox

 ****

HOGWARTS PROCLAIMED SANCTUARY

Numerous Professors Dismissed.

 _"In light of the announcement yesterday, I am afraid I have to make a number of staff changes" Luna, disguised as Professor Amity, stood in the middle of the staff room, addressing the rest of the staff "All those Professors appointed by either The King or the Former Headmistress must now either hand in their resignations, or swear an oath that their loyalty will be only to the school, above any beyond everyone else" She looked around "While personally I do not have a problem with to whom you are loyal, I must put the interests of the children before any personal concerns. If there is any possibility that some of you are loyal to a Dark Lord, I can not allow you to stay in this school"_

 **Exiled Professors Return**

 _Luna, still in her Amity disguise, stood up in The Great Hall, and smiled. Pointing her wand to her throat, she magically amplified her voice._

"If I may have your attention?" The entire hall fell silent, as every student, and the five remaining professors, turned to face her "Thank you" She cancelled the spell, then continued "As you may have noticed, we have been somewhat short of professors over the past two days" She smiled as a wave of laughter went round the hall "While I still stand by my actions, I do accept they have left a hole in the teaching staff" She paused, then grinned "However, as Headmistress, I have taken steps to plug that hole" She walked round to the front of the staff table, then leaned against it "Two years ago, when the school was given over to the control of Queen Ginny, a number of Professors resigned, and three in particular were driven out" She paused as a number of students - mostly the older ones - perked up "I am happy to say that is no longer the case. May I welcome back Professors Rubeus Hagrid, Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall!" The entire hall rose to its feet in applause as the three professors walked through the large doors.

 **Quibbler Granted Exclusive Access**

 _"Miss Lovegood - welcome back to Hogwarts" Minerva gave a short bow as Luna walked through the main gates at the front of the school "It seems that Headmistress Amity has been summoned away on business - she has asked me to stand in her stead"_

"And I have no doubt you will perform that task admirably" Luna replied with a smile.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence" Minerva returned the smile "Now - I understand you wish to speak to the Professors and some of the students?"

"Yes, if that's possible" Luna nodded "I am writing a piece about the differences in the school from when Professor Dumbledore was in charge, through Queen Ginny's reign and up to Professor Amity's Headship" She paused "However there's one thing I should make clear"

"Yes?"

"I want people's honest opinions. Unlike The King and his Committee of Justice, The Quibbler has no desire to hide the truth, even if we don't agree with it"

"Of course"

 **Protesters Provided Protection**

 _"Professor Amity?" Luna looked up as one of the seventh year prefects opened the door to her office._

"Yes, Miss Finch?"

"There are a group of people who would like to speak to you"

"Show them in" Luna put her quill down, and stood up. A moment later, the door opened again, and she bit back a smile of surprise as five people walked in "I'm Professor Amity - how may I help you?"

"I don't know if you know us, but we were responsible for leading a protest against The King - against Lord Voldemort" Elizabeth DeVille said in a firm voice "For the past few days, we've been hearing rumours that The King is going to send squads in to Diagon Ally to arrest us"

"I do know who you are" Luna nodded "And I have heard the same rumours. Am I to take it that you are here for sanctuary?"

"From what we've seen" Alver continued "You seem to be willing to stand up to The King. We were hoping you could protect us as well"

"I would be glad to" She smiled "We are already having parts of the castle adapted to cope with a larger population" She paused "Because while you are the first to seek sanctuary here, I suspect you will not be the last"

"Thank you" Elizabeth smiled.

"There is one thing I must ask of you, before I let you stay though" Luna held up her wand "You must swear an oath that your loyalty will be to the school, above all others. If you refuse, I will be forced to have someone escort you off the premises"

"Given the circumstances, I think we all understand" Andrew smiled, and the other four nodded.

"Excellent" Luna grinned.

xoxox

"Your Majesty" Sally walked in to the throne room and bowed low "You summoned me?"

"Yes, Director Perks" Harry smiled down at her "I understand that you have managed to get a spy in to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Majesty" Sally nodded "Miss DeVille is already a trusted member of Granger's group, and when I suggested she should go to Hogwarts and ask for sanctuary from...." She trailed off for a moment "Well - from you, Majesty"

"And Professor Amity let them in?"

"It's starting to look like the new Headmistress is firmly on the side of Granger and Lovegood, Majesty, and she is happy to provide protection and a place to stay for those who want it" She paused "She did get them to swear an oath to be loyal to the school, but it turns out that Granger - who I assume is the power behind the throne, if you'll excuse the phrase - isn't as smart as she thinks she is"

"Really?" Harry looked at her with interest "Do tell"

"The way it is phrased, Miss DeVille has sworn loyalty to the school, not to Granger or Amity or Lovegood" Sally smiled "But, as the school is just a building, what she has actually sworn loyalty to is the magic that keeps the school going" She paused, wondering if Harry would work it out. When he simply stared back at her, she continued "And as that magic was created by The Founders, she has, in effect...."

"Sworn an oath to me?" Harry laughed out loud "Oh my - that's priceless" Sally waited patiently as he continued to laugh. A few moments later, he stopped "So - you think she can of some help to us?"

"Communicating with her has got a little more difficult - she isn't as free to come and go as she was before, but yes - she has agreed to continue to help us with information about what's going on in the school, and what she learns of Granger's plans and so forth"

"Excellent" Harry smiled "When's the next time you are going to talk with her?"

"Tomorrow evening, assuming nothing goes wrong" Sally replied.

"Okay - that's.... eight days before the duel" He paused "I want you to ask her to see if she can find a way to bring down a part of the wards"

"At Hogwarts?"

"Not all of them" Harry continued "But when I was at Hogwarts - or I should say when Harry was - there were parts of the school that were the wards were weaker. I want her to attack the Dark Mark wards, the anti-apparation wards and the anti-dementor wards. Ginny made a start, but she couldn't be too overt about it"

"I will talk to her tomorrow night, Majesty"

"The deadline is two days before the duel - six days from now"

"You're going to attack Hogwarts" She said to herself, then realised she had spoken loud enough for Harry to hear.

"My guess is that if Professor Amity is as in league with Granger as we think, then she will offer Hogwarts as a staging area for the attack on The Ministry. So - two days before they're ready, we storm Hogwarts, find Granger and kill her. Then we kill Lovegood, then Amity and everyone else who has sided with her" He stared at Sally, waiting for her to respond.

"I will speak to Liz as soon as possible, and find out if she can do it"

"Okay" He noticed she still looked a little perturbed "Cheer up, Director - in six days time, we'll have got rid of Granger once and for all"

xoxox

"Six days?" Luna glanced across at Hermione. The Inner Sanctum - as they had decided to call themselves - were meeting in the Room of Requirement, and had listened to Mark relaying Sally's report.

"That's the plan" He continued "He wants Elizabeth to take down the wards surrounding The Whomping Willow, the edge of The Forbidden Forest and those protecting The Chamber of Secrets"

"There are wards round The Chamber?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Dumbledore put them up after Harry killed The Basilisk" Hermione smiled at the memory "They prevent parsletounges coming in through the forest entrance to The Chamber"

"Cool" Luna smirked, then turned back to Mark "I take it Harry's plan is to attack the school, catch us by surprise and slaughter us all merrily?"

"Three pronged attack, with random destruction as they go" Mark nodded "He's guessing you and Min will be here, preparing your troops for the invasion of The Ministry" Hermione and Luna glanced at each other in amusement.

"We have troops?" Luna asked with a giggle.

"Apparently so" Hermione responded with a similar giggle, then turned back to Mark "Tell Sally to go ahead with the meeting. And we'll talk Liz through weakening some of the wards - or making it look like they are weakened anyway" She paused "If he wants to attack, who are we to stop him?"


	18. When Good Plans Go Bad

Luna looked around The Great Hall, then stood up and called for silence.

"Good evening everybody" She smiled "Today, I am happy and pleased to announce a change to the regular schedule of classes and lessons for the next few days" She paused as a ripple of interest went round the room "Before coming here, I taught at a number of schools throughout the world, and I have to say, I was surprised by the level of insularity in Britain, and in this school in particular. Most of you will grow up and live out your lives in this country, never visiting another one, or even finding out about it" She noticed a few of the older students nodding in agreement.

"And this isn't helped by the lessons you are taught here. But - I intend to change that!" She clapped her hands together "In around two hours, at eight o'clock, the entire school is taking a field trip to Australia" She waited for a reaction, but aside from a few muted cheers, the majority of the students simply stared at her "We have created a vast number of portkeys that will take you to one of my former schools, and you will spend the next three days there, learning about Australian magic, culture and so forth. Then - on the day after that, you'll return home, just in time for final exams"

"What about our parents?"

"Sadly your parents can't go" Luna replied, but before she could continue, the student spoke up again.

"I mean - don't you need permission to send us to another country?"

"No" Luna shook her head "We have general permission to teach you as we see fit, and this is how I chose to do it" She paused "I promise you - you will be perfectly safe. Most of the teachers will be going with you - and you will be boarding at the school I taught at for five years" She looked around "Well - if that's all - you should all go back to your dorms, and start packing" She sat down again as the hall was filled with random chatter.

"How are you going to stop them telling their parents?" Minerva whispered, glancing around the hall.

"A temporary charm on the wards" Luna smirked "Any owl that is sent out will get a tad..... confused. They'll fly around in circles for a day or so, then return with the message. By the time the parents realise anything is wrong, this whole thing will be over" She paused "If we win, we can deal with the parents then"

"And if not?"

"You get to deal with them" Luna smirked again "So either way, it'll be a win-win for Min and me"

"You're all heart" McGonagall smiled at her.

"Oh" Luna said suddenly "How about Artemis Heart-gut?"

"Pardon me?"

"As a future alias - I mean if things go badly, and we have to run away again - I could use a new name" She noticed McGonagall giving her a funny look "What? You don't like it?"

"Oh - it's not that" Minerva replied with a sad smile "I was just thinking - if things go badly tonight, do you really think you'll get the chance to run away?"

xoxox

"Are the wards down?" Harry was pacing back and forth across the throne room, while Ron, Percy, Hannah and Sally stood in attendance.

"Yes, your Majesty" Sally nodded "I received a package from Miss DeVille this morning - she has broken down the wards as requested, without being detected" She paused "She also confirmed that Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger will be arriving later tonight - around nine ish"

"Excellent" He turned "Percy - can we get cover from The Ministry and The Wizengamot if we end up hurting any children?"

"Yes, your Majesty" Percy said quickly "The Auror Corps will be willing to swear that the children were murdered by Granger and Lovegood to implicate you"

"Hannah - are we secure if they try to strike back?"

"Yes, Majesty" She nodded "Once we depart, the wards will be locked down, and can only be re-opened with your magical signature"

"Ron - what is the public mood? If we do this, will we be supported?"

"Yes, Majesty" Ron smiled "Providing we can bring Granger and Lovegood out, alive or dead, we will be able to convince the public it was in their interest, and that the two women were lying"

"Wonderful" Harry grinned "Commander Perks - instruct your squads I want to be ready to attack at ten o'clock tonight. It will be long enough after the evening meal that the kids will be back in the dorms, and short enough so that they won't have gone to bed. This should force Professor Amity, along with Lovegood and Granger, to put most of their efforts in to protecting the brats, rather than fighting us"

"Yes, sir!" Sally stood up straight "Have you decided on the attack plan?"

"Yes" Ginny said, coming in to the room from behind "The HSS are going to flood in through The Chamber. This will put them in the middle of the school without any warning. You and Ron will go with them" Ron and Sally nodded in acknowledgement "Percy and the D-DMLE will lead the Auror corps through the forest and out via The Quidditch Pitch. They'll torch that, to cause confusion, and then proceed to the main doors" Percy grinned "And Hannah - you'll take the rest of Palace Security in by The Whomping Willow, and attack through the greenhouses"

"Yes, your Highness" She bowed.

"What about you?" Sally asked "Are you going to need a special protection group? Or will you be coming in with the main forces?"

"Once the HSS are in, we will follow through that way" Ginny replied with a grin "We will retake the school, and the country, through the chamber my Lord controlled all those years ago" She looked around, then glanced at her watch "Okay - you have four hours to get everything ready. Make sure you are all in place"

"Yes, your highness!" The group replied in unison, then turned and filed out of the throne room. Ginny watched then go, then turned to Harry, who was looking a little concerned.

"My love? What's wrong?"

"You haven't been in The Chamber since....." He paused "Since I tried to kill you when you were eleven. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, my Lord" She bounded up to him, and threw herself in to his arms "And I have long since forgiven you for my first year - after all, you hadn't got to know the real me by then, had you?"

"True" Harry nodded.

"Although, if you'd like to make it up to me" She gave him a saucy look "I am sure you can think of a few ways to do it...."

xoxox

"That's the last group" Minerva turned to face Luna.

"So there's nobody here but us chickens?" Luna giggled at the look of confusion on the Deputy Headmistress' face "Sorry. So - there's Filius, Hagrid, Poppy, Dorathea, The Five Merry Merchants, Mark, Minnie, me and you" She paused "Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Not that I can think of" Minerva replied "Are we getting the centaurs and acromantulas involved?"

"Some of them are going to help out Hagrid, and the rest have agreed to guard the forest after the attack - if any of Harry's happy band try to flee, they will...." Luna trailed off "Well - I don't need to draw you a picture" She paused "Although if I did, it would need a LOT of red crayon"

"Yes - thank you" McGonagall held up her hands "I get the idea" She paused "Are they getting anything out of the deal?"

"If we prevail, and The Ministry is turned over to someone more sensible than Percy Weasley, we have promised that the forest will be given over to them, as an enclave for self-rule" She smiled "They know there's the chance will lose, but they're willing to risk it if they get what amounts to a homeland of their own"

"And you think The Minister will go along with this" Minerva asked, surprised "The public aren't usually in favour of non-human rights, for want of a better phrase"

"I think the next Minister, whoever she may be, will support it" Luna grinned "But for the moment, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She suddenly looked round, then blinked a few times.

"Miss Lovegood?" Minerva reached out and touched her shoulder, and Luna turned back.

"Professor - I think we are wanted in the staff room" She paused, then smiled "And I think this is one meeting you will enjoy"

"Why?"

"Come with me, and you'll see"

xoxox

"Commander Perks - may I have a word?" Ginny walked up to Sally in the corridor "In private"

"Of course, your Majesty" She followed Ginny in to her office "How may I be of assistance?"

"Firstly - I want to make it clear that my husband can not find out about this conversation" Ginny said softly, and Sally nodded "Good. Because I want you to do me a favour"

"Anything, my Lady"

"You might not have noticed this, but my husband sometimes has a tendency to rush in to things without thinking" She paused, then smiled as Sally gave a slight nod "While I believe he can handle himself, I am worried that, if he gets in to a situation with Granger, he will go after her without suitable protection"

"And you think it will end badly?"

"As I said - I know he can look after himself" Ginny repeated "But Granger is a powerful, devious witch and nine years ago, she came within an inch of killing him. I want to ensure she doesn't get a second chance"

"You would like me to act as his bodyguard?" Sally asked, and Ginny nodded.

"Don't make it obvious, and don't let him know. But basically - yes. I want you to stay with him once he is inside the school"

"It will be an honour, your Majesty" Sally replied calmly "And I promise - I will do my duty to the best of my ability"

"I expect nothing less"

xoxox

"Professor McGonagall - I believe you've met my friend Eloise?" Luna asked as the two of them walked in to the staff room.

"Of course" Minerva nodded "Are you going to be part of the fight?"

"You could say that" Hermione gave her a slight smirk, then, with a snap of her fingers, the glamour surrounding her faded, transforming her back to her normal self.

"Miss...." Minerva stared at her former favourite student for a moment, then - to Hermione's surprise, went down on one knee and bowed her head "Miss Granger - I owe you an apology"

"Professor?" Hermione continued to stare at her in surprise, and her confusion only increased as a number of the other teachers did a similar thing.

"For seven years, you were the best and brightest student in the school" Flitwick said softly, then smiled "We had a regular pool going as to when you would be proved wrong about something" Despite his serious tone, he smirked when she blushed "Safe to say, no one ever managed to collect"

"So the pot's still there?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Erm - no" Minerva shook her head "After Miss Granger was expelled, we decided to give all the money to charity" She turned back to Hermione "And that's why we owe you an apology"

"Because you gave the funds from gambling on my apparent inability to make mistakes to charity?" Hermione's whole body radiated confusion "That is, by far and away, the strangest apology I have ever had"

"I think they mean the part where you were expelled, sweetie" Luna grinned at her.

"Oh - that" Hermione paused, then shrugged "Don't worry about it" She tried to stop herself, but when every bowed head in the room shot up in perfect unison, she couldn't help but burst in to laughter.

"Well - that wasn't the reaction I was expecting" Flitwick said, staring at her. He glanced at Minerva, who shrugged.

"Here's the thing" Luna said with a slight smile "When she was first sent to prison, my wife was more than a little angry with.... well pretty much everyone" She paused "She felt that, by not giving her the benefit of the doubt, you'd all betrayed her and condemned her to hell"

"We did...." McGonagall started, but Luna held her hand up. Minerva nodded and Luna continued.

"But seven years is quite a long time, and when you are sat alone in a cell, you get more than a little thinking time. And she realised that if she let her hate consume her - if she came out of Azkaban with nothing but revenge and retribution on her mind - then....."

"You'd be facing someone who makes Voldemort look like a babe in the woods" Hermione finished Luna's sentence "I didn't want to be that witch. So, instead, I just decided to let it go"

"Just like that?"

"Well - having a wife who loves me, and friends who love me makes it a little easier" She leaned over and kissed Luna softly, then turned back to McGonagall "Minerva - we're about an hour away from an all out battle with the most powerful Dark Lord in recent history. Do you really think I am worried about something that happened nearly a decade ago?" McGonagall stared up at her, then shook her head.

"No, I don't suppose you are" She stood up, and the others followed suit "That being said - I am still sorry"

"Thank you" Hermione nodded "And don't think I haven't thought of a way for you" She looked around "All of you - to make this up to me"

"And that would be?" Flitwick asked, then sighed as Hermione merely smirked at him "Oh dear"

"I don't know you thought you'd have to be powerful to be evil" Mark said with a smile, causing everyone to break in to laughter.

After a few minutes, Hermione looked at her watch, then clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry to break this up, but it's nearly time. I want everyone to their posts and ready in ten minutes"

"Yes m'am!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Don't call me m'am" She said.

"Yes sir!" This time she simply rolled her eyes, and watched as everyone filed out, leaving her alone with Luna. For a moment, they simply looked at each other, then Luna smiled.

"So - this is it?"

"Yup" Hermione nodded "Nervous?"

"Eh" Luna held her hand up and tilted it from side to side "If we were actually facing Harry, I'd be more concerned than I am now"

"Because?"

"Voldemort's just a thug with a big stick" Luna shrugged "Harry - despite some of the things he did - had brains and common sense" She paused "Well - brains at least" She paused "Harry would've been two, three steps ahead of us by now, while Voldemort isn't even on the same page" She smiled as Hermione opened her mouth to speak "I know what you're thinking, and yes - he is still dangerous. He's powerful and has a vast knowledge of the Dark Arts. I promise - I am not under-estimating him. But I don't want to over-estimate him either - build him up in to something more than he is so I quiver in fear at the mere mention of this name" She shrugged "He is who he is, my love, and by the end of today, he won't even be that"

xoxox

Percy looked over the group he had with him, then turned and raised his wand.

"FOR THE KING!" He yelled, and the call was taken up by the rest of the group. They swarmed out of the forest and through the grounds.

Moments later, they surrounded the Quidditch Pitch.

"ON MY COMMAND!" Percy called out "ONE, TWO, THR..."

"You'll be wantin' to rethink that, Mr Weasley" A voice came from behind him, and Percy span round to find himself face to face with Rubeus Hagrid "We'll be needin' it come next week"

"STUPEFY!" Percy fired the stunning spell with all his might, then stared in surprise as it merely bounced of the half-giant's chest.

"You never were one for payin' attention, way I 'ere tell" Hagrid smiled, but then his smile faded "But if you value your life, and the lives of the others, you'll start listenin'"

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say, half-breed?" Percy snapped "You're nothing but a...." His rant came to a sudden halt as the area was filled with soft clicking noises. He glanced round, then froze.

"You'll be wantin' to listen to me, because Aragog and 'is family are 'ungry, and 'aven't eaten in a fair while" Hagrid smiled "Now - if you'll 'and your wands over, and sit quietly in the Quidditch pitch until I come for you, then they'll let you be. Otherwise...." He shrugged "It's your funeral" He paused, looking thoughtful "Not that you'll get much of one, after bein' eaten" Percy glanced around, then nodded resignedly. He dropped his wand on the ground, and walked in to the stands. A few seconds later, the rest of the Aurors followed his lead "Now - wasn't that simple?" He grinned, then turned to Aragog "Don't eat them, unless they try to run. We'll be back later to deal with them"

"Yes, Hagrid" The acromantula made an odd bowing motion, then transmitted Hagrid's message to the rest of his clan "It will be done"

"Good, good" Hagrid nodded, then turned back to face the castle "I wonder how everyone else is doin'?"

xoxox

"Is everyone ready?" Hannah glanced at the twenty security staff under her command. They all nodded "Good. Now - let me go out first, and I will call you up once I've disabled The Willow" She paused "Don't rush ahead - I'm sure you all remember what this blasted tree is capable of" The grins she got back answered the question, so she turned and walked up the tunnel until she reached the end.

She stuck her head out, and glanced around. Just above her was the knot in the wood that Harry had told her about. She picked up a stick that was lying on the ground, and pushed it. A few seconds later, the branches that had been waving around over her head came to a halt. She waited another few seconds, then pulled herself out of the hole. She looked around, and - when she saw the coast was clear - she turned back and knelt down. Just as she was about to call out, she felt a wand being pressed against the back of her neck.

"Miss Abbott - you were an average student while you were here, but if you learned anything from your time at Hogwarts, let it be that a blasting curse to the back of your neck is not something you want to witness, let alone suffer" Flitwick paused "Nod, but don't speak, if you understand me" Hannah gave a slight nod "I'm glad to see your common sense, if not your intelligence has grown these past few years" He paused "Tell your people to come out, one at a time. If you give them any warning, it will not go well for you"

"Guys - you can come out, but one at a time. The Willow might start again at any time, and I don't want any of you injured"

"Yes m'am" A string of voices came back. Flitwick pulled Hannah to one side, then cast a silencing charm over the hole. A few seconds later, the first of her troops climbed out of the hole. Flitwick watched until he crossed the silencing charm, then hit him with a stunning curse, followed by a quick summoning charm. The security guard went flying through the air and Hannah watched in surprise as he landed in a huge cage. She turned to Flitwick, who simply shrugged.

"I plan ahead"

Ten minutes later, all twenty guards were stacked up in the cage, and Flitwick turned back to Hannah.

"You can either walk in to it, or I will throw you" He said in a cold voice. She paused, then nodded in resignation, and walked over to the cage. She jumped up and swung her legs over the edge, landing with a graceful bend of her legs. She turned round to find Flitwick gazing at her.

"So what now?" She asked.

"You'll stay here, with your friends, until we're done inside" He said softly "If we win, you'll probably be sent to Azkaban. If we lose, then no doubt your Lord will have something to say about how easily you were captured" He paused "You picked the wrong side, Miss Abbott, and it's time to pay the piper" He waved his wand, and she saw the top of the cage appear and lower itself over her "I'll be back later" She watched him turn and walk away, then she sat down and leaned against the side of the cage.

"Wonderful" She sighed, then let out a yelp as she felt the cage shake all over. She glanced around, then realised that The Whomping Willow had, against all probability, lifted the cage high in to the air. She stared down through the transparent floor, and realised that she, and her group, were now nearly one hundred and fifty feet up. Even if they could escape the cage, the fall would kill them - assuming the tree didn't get them first.

"This just gets better and better"

xoxox

"Ron - you've been down here before, right?" Sally glanced down the length of the tunnel that ran under the lake.

"Back in my second year" Ron nodded "But I didn't make it all the way to The Chamber"

"Still - you know the place better than me" She responded, and he nodded again "Can you lead the squad in to The Chamber and up to the exit?"

"What will you do?"

"I'll be watching their back" She grinned "Just in case anyone, or anything comes up from the tunnel" She paused "Unless you want to keep an eye out for roving acrolmantulas?"

"No" He shook his head quickly "That's all right" He turned and walked down the tunnel, and the HSS agents followed him. She watched for a moment, then, pulling her wand, set off after them.

xoxox

Mark hid at the side of the tunnel, waiting for Ron to appear. When Sally had first suggested the plan, he had thought she was crazy. But then, when he'd sat down and thought about it, he'd realised she was right. Of the three groups attacking, the Homeland Security Squads were the most dangerous - and the most well trained - and getting rid of them in one go was the best way to deal with them.

He looked up as he heard Ron's voice echo through The Chamber.

"It's just up ahead. When we reach it, I want single file through the door"

Mark smiled, then drew his wand.

xoxox

Lucas Greenacre was a new recruit to Homeland Security. He had been through the training program less than six weeks before, and, aside from two days guard duty, this was his first real mission.

He was very proud about being assigned to Commander Perks' squad, even if it meant having to work with Ron Weasley - who he considered a bit of a prat. He knew that Ron and The King had been friends at Hogwarts, and there were a lot of rumours that that was how Ron had ended up in the position he had, after being demoted first from Intelligence and then forced to leave Hogwarts after Professor Amity drove him out.

He glanced backwards, and saw the re-assuring sight of Commander Perks following them, then he turned back to the front, and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"What's wrong, Greenacre?" Ron asked, turning. Lucas could only hold out a trembling hand, and point down the length of The Chamber.

"I.... I..... I saw something" He said "A giant snake"

"Don't be silly" Ron snapped "Harry killed the basilisk nearly fifteen years ago"

"Then.... what's that?" Lucas pointed again, and Ron turned to see a giant basilisk slowly coming down The Chamber.

"EVERYBODY - CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Ron yelled, then, he turned back and fired off a few spells.

"Ron, everybody - this way!" Sally called out "There's an alcove in here, you can attack it from there"

"Do as she says!" Ron yelled again, then, turning their backs on the snake, ran to the end of The Chamber, and through the gap in the wall that Sally had indicated. Sally counted them through, then, when Ron reached her, waved him in.

"Get inside - I'll see if I can draw it off, so you can try attacking from behind" She said quickly. Ron nodded in agreement, and dived in to the hole.

Once inside, he turned back, and found Sally stood at the entrance, staring at him.

"What...."

"Bye-bye, Ronald" She gave him a quick wave, then, with a further wave of her wand, she collapsed the entrance to hole, filling it with dirt, rubble and rocks. As Mark walked up beside her, she cast another spell that melted the outside of the rock, forming a solid crust over the edge.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked, but Sally shook her head.

"Just one more spell" She replied, then, turning back to the rock, she cast a glamour spell, and the rock face faded in to the background.

"Wow" Mark nodded in appreciation "If you didn't know what you were looking for, you wouldn't know it was there"

"Thank you" She grinned "What about the others?"

"Filius and Hagrid have come back. Percy and his little group are trapped in the Quidditch Pitch, surrounded on all sides by hundreds of acromantulas. Hannah and her HSS are in a magically created cage hanging a hundred and fifty feet up in the air. And since you've taken care of Ron and your minions of doom, that's everyone" He paused "Except for the obvious"

"Quite" She smiled "Okay - you go back and report to Minnie and Luna. I'm going to wait here, and bring their Majesties to you when they come in"

"Okay" He paused, then, on impulse, leaned over and kissed her softly "Be careful, Sal"

"Tricking a Dark Lord in to following you to his death is not something you engage in lightly, Mark" She grinned "I'll see you soon"

"Good luck" He smiled, then turned and bounded down The Chamber and out of the door. Once he had gone, she headed back down the tunnel to wait for Harry and Ginny.

xoxox

"Thank you - all of you - for what you've done" Hermione looked around the little group "But you have to leave - join the other students at Luna's Aunt's house"

"We want to help" Minerva said, but Hermione shook her head.

"This isn't your fight" She replied "It's mine"

"And mine" Luna added.

"And Luna's" Hermione amended. She turned to Flitwick and Hagrid "Please - if you stay around, you might get hurt, and I can't afford to be worrying about that while I'm fighting" She looked at them imploringly, and eventually Hagrid nodded. A moment later, Flitwick did as well. She smiled at them, then turned back to Minerva, who was still staring at her defiantly.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone" McGonagall said firmly.

"I know" Hermione nodded "But I'm not sure you have a choice" As she finished speaking, Hagrid and Flitwick walked up behind the Deputy Headmistress, and activated the portkeys Luna had handed them. The last thing Hermione saw was a flash of betrayal on Minerva's face, then the three teachers vanished from sight. Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding, then turned to see Mark facing her.

"If you're thinking of doing the same thing to me, I wouldn't if I were you"

"I had no intention of it" She replied with a slight smile, then turned to Luna "Are we ready?"

"The wards are up. We've all got our wands. The Persnickity Mush Monster of Altair Four is dancing in the wind" She shrugged "We're ready"

"Excellent"

xoxox

"All of them?" Harry swept in to The Chamber, followed by Ginny and Sally.

"Yes, my Lord" She replied, trying to keep up with his rapid pace "I don't know how, or why, but it seems that Granger was ready for us" She paused "As far as I know, I am the only one who escaped"

"And how did you manage that?" Ginny asked.

"I was at the back of the group, Majesty, to ensure that you would have a secure way in" She paused "When I saw Ronald and my HSS captured, I chose to stay hidden, so that I could let you know, and prevent you walking in to a trap"

"Good thinking" Harry turned and smiled at her "But - no matter. We have to go on, and find Granger"

"Yes, my Lord" She bowed "Would you care to lead the way, Majesty?"

xoxox

"What I was wondering was....." Hermione trailed off, then turned to face the doors to The Great Hall.

"Min?" Luna glanced at Mark, then turned back to her wife "What's wrong?"

"They're here" She said softly. Mark nodded, and cast a glamour over himself. A moment later, the doors were blown off their hinges and crashed in to the room, sending tables and chairs flying. Hermione didn't flinch, but simply stared at the gaping whole as it was filled by three figures.

"Miss Granger" Harry walked in to The Great Hall "It's been a while"

"Lord Voldemort" She gave a mocking bow "I thought you'd never get here" She glanced to the other two "Ginny - oh Ginny. I thought you were better than this" She paused "But your ambition always did outstrip your sense" Then she turned "Sally-Anne Perks. I haven't seen you since.... god - it feels like I haven't seen you since our Sorting. How've you been?"

"Pretty well" Sally shrugged "You?"

"I've been better" She glanced across at Harry "You know he's evil, right?"

"Many a king on a first class throne, Miss Granger" She smiled "He is my King, and I will live and die for him"

"Well - you're half right" Hermione replied, drawing her wand. Luna and Mark followed suit, and for a moment, the six mages faced each other across the hall, wands drawn but not casting.

But only for a moment.

"REDUCTO!"


	19. Promises, Promises

"REDUCTO!" The blasting curse shot across the hall, then ricocheted off Hermione's shield and blew a whole in the ceiling.

"That's your best shot?" Hermione grinned "Face it, Tom - you've had your day. It's my turn now"

"CRUCIO!" Hermione threw herself to one side, and the torture curse smashed the window behind her. Then, with a quick wave, she closed her eyes, and apparated out of the hall.

"What the hell?" Harry stared at the empty space "You can't apparate in Hogwarts!"

"Guess you don't know everything, huh Tom?" Luna yelled out, then fired a succession of curses at Ginny, who ducked down behind a table "And you - a Founder's Heir!"

"CRUCIO!" Luna took a step back, then smiled as a block of rubble rose up to block the incoming curse. She nodded to Mark, who went back to duelling with Sally.

xoxox

Hermione re-appeared in The Chamber, then conjured a chair, and sat down to wait.

xoxox

"AVEDA KEDAVRA!" A beam of soft green light shot out of Mark's wand, and struck Sally in the chest. She flew backwards, and landed on the floor, unmoving.

"NO!" Ginny span round, and fired a volley of bludgeoning curses at Mark, sending him diving to the floor, throwing up shields as he went. She left her husband to deal with Luna, and vaulted over the nearest table, chasing after her quarry.

xoxox

"IMPERIO!" Harry fired the control curse at Luna, then grinned as it struck her. Her eyes went blank, and her entire posture relaxed "That's better. Now - Miss Lovegood. You will tell me how Miss Granger managed to apparate within the school"

"The Headmistress has ultimate control of the wards. If she chooses, she can key other people in as well" Luna spoke in a flat, unemotional tone.

"Professor Amity keyed Granger in?"

"Of course"

"Where is the good Professor?"

"You're looking at her" Harry paused, then shook his head.

"I should've guessed"

"Yes, you should've" Luna replied in the same tone she'd used all along.

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Ginny's spell caught Mark on the shin, sending him crashing to the ground. He raised his wand, but before he could cast anything she kicked it out of his hand, and levelled her wand at his head "And so it comes to this" She grinned, then raised her wand.

"REDUCTO!" Before she could turn, she felt the wand get blown out of her hand, along with a couple of her fingers. Screaming in pain, she turned to see Sally grinning at her.

"You...."

"REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Mark fired off two curses, sending Ginny flying across the room and in to the wall on the far side.

xoxox

"NO!" Harry screamed as he saw his wife die "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse shot across the room and blasted a hole above Mark's head. He turned, gave Harry a jaunty salute, then vanished.

"Seems you're losing, my Lord" Luna said in a bland voice "Ginny. Sally. You know you'll be next"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped, and slapped her across the face. He left her, still under the curse, and walked over to the body of his wife "I swear they'll pay" He said softly, stroking her cheek. A moment later, he stood up and turned to face Luna "Miss Lovegood - do you know where they've gone?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"Then take me there now" He paused "And when we get there, I want you to kill your wife"

"Yes, my Lord"

xoxox

Sally lay perfectly still as Harry turned and swept out of the hall. A moment later, she watched as Luna followed him. Slipping her wand in to her hand, she pointed it at her friend. But a few seconds later, she lowered it to the ground, and relaxed.

She waited a few minutes for the noise of their footsteps to die away, then she stood up, closed her eyes, and apparated down to The Chamber.

xoxox

"And then there were three" Hermione smiled as Sally appeared in front of her.

"Harry's on his way" She said quickly "He's got Luna under an imperious curse, and he plans to make her kill you"

"Doesn't Miss Lovegood know how to break the imperious?" Mark asked in surprise.

"Yes" Hermione grinned "But I'll give you even money Tom doesn't realise that"

xoxox

Harry hissed at the stairs in the girls' bathroom, then jabbed Luna with a wand.

"Get down there" He gave her a push, and she went sliding down in to the dark. A moment later, he followed her.

When he reached the bottom, he found her stood waiting for him.

"When we're done, I think I will find another use you for, Miss Lovegood" He looked her up and down "In fact, I'm pretty sure of it" He grinned "Would you like that?"

"No, I don't think I would" She replied.

"Yes, you will"

"Yes, I will" She agreed.

"Then lets get to it - the sooner your wife's dead, the sooner you can become mine" He gestured with her wand, and they walked through the caves towards The Chamber.

xoxox

"Mark, Sally - I want you to wait in those alcoves" She gestured to either side of The Chamber "But drop your glamours"

"Yes, boss"

"When you hear the signal, come out"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know"

xoxox

Harry peered through the door, then turned back to Luna.

"You remember what you have to do?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord" She slipped her wand up in to her sleeve "I am ready"

"Wait for my signal"

"What's the signal?"

"You'll know"

xoxox

"Luna, Tom" Hermione nodded as Harry and her wife walked in to The Chamber "No Ginny?" She smirked as Harry glared at her.

"My wife won't be coming" Harry said in an angry voice, but then he smiled "However I am willing to take yours in part-exchange" He paused "Once she's got rid of you, of course"

"Naturally" Hermione returned the smile "You don't strike me as the sharing type" She turned to Luna "And you, my darling, what do you think of this arrangement?"

"I think it is the future I've always wanted" Luna said in a flat tone "I can't wait to take him to my bed"

"Really?" Hermione asked with an amused smile. Luna nodded "Well - I guess that's that" She turned back to Harry "Are you going to do it, or are you going to make my wife kill me?"

"I was just trying to work out which would give me the most pleasure" Harry smiled "While killing you myself would be fun, I think that forcing Lovegood to live with the knowledge she tortured you to death - and making her relive it as she lies besides me...." He glanced at Luna "Or under me" He turned back to Hermione "Will be so much better" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then turned to Luna.

"I love you, never forget that"

"Enough" Harry snapped "Luna - as your first gift to me, kill her. Kill her now"

"No"

"Excelle... what?" Harry span round and stared at Luna. The blonde witch who, until a moment ago, had been under his complete control, was now pointing her wand at his heart.

"Here's the thing, Tommy - eighteen months is a long time. Especially when you spend it in the company of the smartest witch in a generation" She paused, then glanced at her wife "That didn't come out like I meant it"

"To say the least"

"You can learn a lot in eighteen months. How to cook the perfect cold asparagus Chantilly. How to build a life size model of Hogwarts out of lego. And - most importantly - how to resist the Imperious curse" She paused, then smirked "Especially when it's cast by someone as weak as you"

"You tricked me?" He stared at her in surprise "Nobody tricks me!"

"Are you sure?" He heard a voice from behind him. Turning, he found himself face to face with Mark.

"You're dead" Harry stared at his former Director "I saw you dead. Commander Perks confirmed you were dead"

"Yeah - about that" He span round as Sally walked out of another alcove "I'm afraid I'm going to have to hand in my notice, your Majesty" She grinned "Someone made me a better offer, and - well, to be honest, I think your reign is nearly at an end, sir, and I am not willing to go to prison for you" She raised her wand "Hand over your wand, Tom, and this will end peacefully"

"You're not going to let me live" He glanced at Hermione "Don't bother to tell me that I can get out of this alive"

"No - you can't" Hermione shook her head "Quite aside from the fact Azkaban isn't the fortress it used to be, there are people out there who would want to rescue you, save you - bring you back to power" She sighed "We can't take the chance of leaving you alive"

"Then tell me why I should come quietly?"

"Because there are four of us, and one of you" Luna said quietly "If you give up your wand, and surrender, we will kill you humanely and as painlessly as we can manage"

"But if you fight, we will fight back. And we will use every method at our disposal to ensure it takes you die in the most horrific and terrible manner we can" Mark continued.

"And trust me when I say we are very inventive" Sally finished "We can keep you alive for days, Tom, and each day will get worse and worse, until you will beg us for death"

"It's your choice, Tom" Hermione stared at him "If you let me fulfil my promise to Harry, I promise you that you will die free of pain and with some level of dignity" She paused "So - what do you say?" Harry turned on the spot, glancing at each of them, then turned back to Hermione.

"I'd say you're out of luck" He whipped his wand up "AVADA KED...."

"STUPEFY!!" Four stunning spells crashed in to him, sending him flying backwards across The Chamber "STUPEFY!!" Four more spells flew through the intervening space, ensuring he wouldn't get up any time soon.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione sighed. She walked over to where Harry was laying, then glanced over her shoulder "Guys - I'm not proud of what I'm about to do, so if you could pretend it never happened, I'd be grateful"

"Of course" Luna replied, and the other two nodded.

"Cool" Hermione grinned, then turned round, pulled her leg back and kicked the prone form in the balls as hard as she could "Oh that felt good - I've been waiting nine years to do that" Mark and Sally exchanged glances.

"Remind me never to get on her wrong side" He whispered, but then smirked as Hermione turned to face him.

"Hey - just promise me you won't get possessed by the spirit of an evil Dark Lord, and we'll be fine" She grinned, then turned to Luna "Honey - have you got the spell?"

"Yes, dear" Luna walked over to her, pulled out a parchment from her jacket, then held it up in the air "One condition"

"Which is?"

"This" She stepped past her wife, and drove a vicious kick in to stomach of the unconscious body of the Dark Lord "He was going to make me his _wife_ " She shivered "Lets get this over with"

xoxox

Ron turned around as a beam of light flashed in to the cavern he and the others had been trapped in. A moment later, the rest of the wall vanished, and, as he blinked at the sudden brightness, he realised there was someone standing in the newly revealed archway.

"Granger" He said, raising his wand.

"Before you start cursing me, Ronald, there are a few things you should know" Hermione replied calmly "First - your King is dead"

"No...."

"Yes" Hermione nodded "His soul has been vanquished, and, with any luck, is currently burning in the pits of hell"

"You're lying!" Ron snapped "Lord Voldemort can never be defeated!"

Hermione stood to one side, and he saw Harry's body, lying on top of a conjured table. He stared at it for a moment, then turned back to Hermione.

"That could be anyone. How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"For the moment, you'll just have to take my word" Hermione replied "We will provide absolute proof shortly. Now - you - all of you - are under arrest for treason, murder and assorted other crimes. You will be transported to The Great Hall, where you will be joined by the other two groups that tried to attack tonight"

"What makes you think you can hold us?" Ron asked.

"The portkeys will by pass the ward of death surrounding the hall. If anyone tries to cross it, they will die. If you try to apparate out, you will die" She stared at them "I realise you won't believe me, so may I suggest if you try it, you do it one at a time - I'd hate to see all of you killed because your leader is stupid"

"How dare...."

"Oh shut up" Hermione stepped forward and slapped him "You aren't in charge any more, Ronald - this is my time now, and you will DO AS I SAY!" She waved to Mark and Sally, who walked up beside her. They both put on a pair of gloves, then pulled out a set of keys "Now - you will each take a key from my associates, and they will transport you to the hall. If you don't take a key willingly, we will stun you and put a key on you, and you will be transported to the hall" She turned to Ron "You first, Ronald" Ron stared back at her, then turned to Sally and took a key. A moment later, he vanished.

One by one, the others followed, until the four of them were, once again, alone in The Chamber.

"Okay. Lets go to the Quidditch Pitch next"

"What about the acromantulas?"

"Aragog has promised us safe passage, as long as we don't hurt them" Hermione replied "I trust him - he won't betray us"

xoxox

"Miss Abbott" Hermione gave a slight nod "Your boss is dead, and everyone else is being held in The Great Hall, inside a ward of death. You and your friends are going to be transported there, and then we will tell you what happens next"

"Okay" Hannah nodded in resignation "How are you going to transport us?" She turned as Luna pulled out a set of keys.

"The top of the cage will vanish, and we'll throw these over one by one. If you don't take it, we'll stun you, and force you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes" Hannah nodded, then looked up as the roof of the cage disappeared. A moment later, the keys started coming over the top, and, one by one, her agents vanished. When the last key flew over the top, she reached out her hand, and grabbed it.

After a slight feeling of movement, she found herself in the centre of The Great Hall. She looked around, and saw Ron and Percy stood to one side, staring down at the ground. She walked over, and, when she caught sight of what they were looking at, she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys" She said softly, glancing down at the body of Ginny Weasley.

"We'll make them pay" Percy said softly "For The King and Queen"

"No" A voice came from the door "You won't" All three of them turned to see Hermione stood at the entrance, flanked by Mark and Sally. A few seconds later, Luna joined them, holding a large stone bowl "Ronald - you wanted proof?" Luna put the bowl on the ground, then tapped it twice with her wand. The pensieve lit up, and projected an image in to the middle of the hall.

 _"This" She stepped past her wife, and drove a vicious kick in to stomach of the unconscious body of the Dark Lord "He was going to make me his wife" She shivered "Lets get this over with"_

She levitated Harry's body in to the middle of The Chamber, then stood to the left of it. Hermione, Mark and Sally took up positions around the body, until it was surrounded on all sides. Hermione pulled out the parchment, then all four mages raised their wands.

"Banish this evil, once and for all. Banish it now to Hell's firey halls. Let it be gone, vanquished for good, to suffer the punishment we know it should"

Hermione paused, then turned to Luna.

"Who comes up with this rhyming scheme?"

"Aunt James was a lyricist in a local band. I think she misses it"

"Oh - okay" Hermione shrugged, then looked back at the parchment.

"With all the gods' above good grace, banish this evil from time and space. Send it now to hell to fry, and ensure, at last, this evil will die"

As they finished speaking, a thin beam of black light rose from the centre of the body. For the next minute or so, the light continued to pour out of the prone form, until a medium-sized black ball was hovering in mid-air.

"BANISH THIS EVIL FROM TIME AND SPACE" Hermione yelled, then grinned as the ball exploded in a burst of white light. She turned to Luna, but stopped as another white light appeared. A few seconds later, it resolved in to the figure of a young man.

"Hello Hermione" The ghostly figure of Harry Potter stared at his best friend.

"Harry...." Hermione walked over to him, and looked him up and down "Is it...."

"Yes, my dear" He nodded "I can't stay, but I was allowed to come back to say thank you" He turned to the others "All of you. He's dead - he's not coming back, and because of you, the country - the world - can breathe again" He turned back to Hermione "You've kept your promise, friend of friends, and now..... now you can rest" He bowed deeply, then slowly faded from sight. Hermione stared at the space he had occupied, then, wiping her eyes, turned to Luna.

"I want this finished. Now"

"Your King - Lord Voldemort - is dead. As we speak, the rest of Palace Security, Homeland Security and the Auror Corps are being rounded up and taken in to custody. You will soon be joining them. You will all be questioned under veritaserum to determine what you knew, and the extent of your guilt" She turned to Ron, Percy and Hannah "Those of you who knew who he was - those who knowingly collaborated with Lord Voldemort - will be tried, and sentenced to the dementors kiss" There were a number of gasps throughout the hall.

"However - I have another option for all of you" She paused "If you are willing to take your own life, right now, I will say that you died in the battle, and the absolute extent of how much you knew about who The King really was will remain a secret" She saw a few people assume expressions of interest "You have five minutes to decide" She turned and walked over to where the others were standing.

"How many do you think will take you up on the offer?" Luna asked.

"Probably Ron and Percy" Hermione replied "A few of the Homelanders, and the D-DMLE. I think Hannah will count on her family saving her - it won't happen, but she strikes me as the proud and arrogant type"

"The others?"

"I don't think most of the others knew about who they were following. That won't keep them out of Azkaban, but it will save them from the Kiss" Sally said, then she turned to Hermione "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, as did Luna "I will stay until the funeral, but after that, I'm leaving"

"Even though you could pretty much name your price?" Mark asked "I mean - you could ask to be made Queen and I doubt anyone would stop you"

"Which is why we should go" Luna replied "We didn't do this for power, or glory, or fame. We did it because we had to"

"I made a promise" Hermione continued in a soft voice "And now that I've kept it, there's nothing left for me to do" She looked over at the prisoners "And if you were me, would you want to stay in a country that betrayed you and sent you to hell?"

"Good point" Sally smiled "Well - looks like they've come to a decision" She paused "Shall we?"

"We shall"

xoxox

**VOLDEMORT DEFEATED! (THIS TIME WE MEAN IT!)**

Epic Battle At Hogwarts.

Many government casualties.

Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood to be given Order Of Merlin.

 _SPECIAL REPORT BY ALTERA DULUNE AND BERNIE WOODWARD_

We are proud to announce that Lord Voldemort - the Dark Lord who has proved the scourge of recent times - has finally been killed.

After being exposed as The Dark Lord after a rally at the weekend, Harry Potter lead an attack against Hogwarts School last night.

But what could have been a massacre turned in to a stunning victory for the side of light as Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood lead him in to a trap, and managed to capture or kill all of the invading forces with no losses to staff, students or their own people.

The Liberation Day Plan started earlier that day, when Luna Lovegood arranged portkeys for every one of the 360 students in Hogwarts, sending them to Australia, along with a number of the staff.

Those that remained acted on information provided by Sally-Anne Perks - former Director of Homeland Security and newly revealed heroic double agent - and lead the three main attack forces in to three specially prepared traps, including a Quidditch Pitch surrounded by acromantulas.

Once the major part of the invading force was disabled or killed, Hermione, Luna, Sally and Mark Robinson (who is apparently not as dead as was generally thought) faced off against The King and Queen in The Great Hall.

Exact details of the final battle are being kept secret - former Commander Perks has stated the need for security around the spells used to dispose of Voldemort, pointing out that no one would want him back a fourth time.

After the battle was over, former Directors Perks and Robinson handed over nearly seventy followers of Lord Voldemort for arrest and trial, while a number of bodies - including Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Hannah Abbott, D-DMLE Trevor Dell, Lillian Martell and Queen Ginevra Potter - were brought out for burial after dying during the confrontation.

A ceremony to commemorate and celebrate the achievements of Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood, and to announce the name of The New Minister Of Magic, is planned for tomorrow afternoon at Hogwarts.

xoxox

"You know what they're going to do" Luna looked up from Hermione's lap as her wife stroked her hair.

"I do" Hermione nodded, smiling down at Luna "But, as you've no doubt learned in your long and varied life, people don't always get what they want" Luna stared up at her, then broke out in to a surprised grin.

"Seriously? We're really going to do it? In front of everyone?"

"Well - it's no fun if we do if we do in private, is it?"


	20. Happily Ever After

"Me?" Sally stared at Hermione in disbelief "You want me to do it?"

"Can you think of anyone more qualified?" Hermione grinned, then glanced at Mark "No offence intended"

"None taken" Mark grinned "I am quite happy staying where I am, ensuring she'll stay safe and sound"

"As it should be" Luna nodded, then turned back to Sally "So - you'll do it?" Sally glanced from Hermione to Mark, then to Luna, then back to Hermione.

"You really think I can do this?" She asked seriously.

"Sally - for two years you've been walking the line between Voldemort and me, and not once did you make him suspicious. If you can do that, I would've thought running the country would be a doddle" Hermione smiled "I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think you would be perfect for the job. But it's entirely up to you whether you do it or not"

"So - no pressure" Sally smirked "I'll think about it, and let you know before the presentation"

"Good" Hermione nodded with a satisfied smile, then she glanced at her watch, and her smile faded "It's time" She turned to Luna "Are you ready?"

"Yes, love" Luna nodded, her face equally serious. She glanced at Sally and Mark "Are you two coming?"

"No" Sally shook her head, as did Mark "We don't feel.... that is...." She paused, then shrugged "We hardly knew him. It doesn't seem right"

"Okay" Hermione nodded, then reached out and took her wife's hand "Ready?" Luna nodded "Then we go" She closed her eyes, and they both vanished.

xoxox

They reappeared a moment later at the edge of a graveyard. They looked around for a moment, then, hand in hand, they walked in to the cemetery, passing by a number of gravestones until they were stood in front of a row of three.

"I'm sorry this took so long, my friend" Hermione stared down at the middle of the three head-stones "If I'd given it a moment's thought, as my dear, loving wife suggested I should've, we could have been standing here nine years ago. You wouldn't have been parted from them for so long, and you could've been at rest when you should've - after your destiny was complete" She knelt down, and reached out to touch the stone in front of her.

"I'm going away, Harry. Luna and I - we aren't a part of this world any more, and we don't want to be" She paused "It's not that I am still angry with them for putting me away. I left that go a long while back. Even when I was tweaking Tonks and Bones on the day I escaped, it was more for my entertainment than my anger" She smiled at the memory "Even now I kind of miss Tonks. She may have been an uptight, holier-than-thou half-wit....." She trailed off.

"Okay - that sentence was supposed to end a lot better than that" She shrugged "Anyway - even though I'm not angry with them - with any of them - I can't bring myself to forgive them. They betrayed me - they sent me to hell because they didn't bother to listen" She sighed "And the thought of spending one more day - one more second - just turns my stomach" She glanced up at Luna.

"So - we're leaving. We're going to start a new life, or maybe I should say return to our old life, living with my parents and Aunt James" She stood up, and dusted off her jeans "We're going after the ceremony today - that will be where we make the announcement. The Wizengamot won't like it, and probably try to stop us. But I think the new Minister will support us, and even if she doesn't, it's not going to make a difference. We're going, and no one is going to stop us" She took a step back, and slipped her hand in to Luna's.

"I just wanted to say one last goodbye, and to make sure you were back where you belong" She reached out and placed a single rose on top of the grave-stone, then she and Luna turned and walked away, leaving the head-stones of James, Lily and Harry Potter behind them.

xoxox

Hermione and Luna appeared in The Entrance Hall, and were almost at once surrounded by the press.

"Miss Granger - what do you have to say to those who didn't believe in you?"

"Miss Lovegood - is it true you and Miss Granger are married?"

"Miss Granger - what are your plans now?"

"Miss Lovegood - do you know what's happened to Professor Amity?"

"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall, silencing everyone there "Reporters are not permitted in the school - if you don't get out now, I will instruct the wards to banish you" She glared at all of them, and one by one they turned and walked out of the main doors. Once they were all gone, McGonagall turned to the two guests of honour "Sorry about that, ladies - I didn't expect them to arrive so early, otherwise I would've left some Prefects on duty to stop them coming in"

"Don't worry about it, Professor" Hermione smiled "We weren't going to answer them anyway, and eventually they would've got bored and left us alone"

"Or we would've cursed them" Luna shrugged.

"Okay" Minerva stared at them for a moment, then shrugged "Well - the Head of The Wizengamot will be here in a moment, and will conduct the ceremony, and induct you in to The Order" She saw Hermione and Luna exchange glances "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Possibly, yes" Luna blushed.

"And are you going to tell me now?"

"Probably not" Hermione shook her head with a sly smile, then held up her hand before McGonagall could continue "Minerva - you'll find out before the end of today, and when you do, I think you'll prefer to have at least some plausible deniability" McGonagall glanced between the two of them, then shrugged.

"Very well" She nodded, then smiled "Madam Marchbanks has hinted that she wants to name you the next Minister. She seems to think you'll be a unifying influence, and heal the wounds of the last few years"

"That does sound like Marchbanks" Hermione said with a smirk, then glanced at Luna "Do they let convicted criminals who've become international fugitives become Minister of Magic?"

"I wouldn't've thought so" Luna replied "Generally, Ministers wait until after they're elected to become master criminals" She paused "Although that didn't seem to stop them electing the last Minister we had"

"True" Hermione nodded "But I'm not sure that taking Lord Voldemort as my role model is the best plan I've ever had" She turned back to McGonagall, who was watching them with quiet amusement "Sorry, Minerva, it seems Madam Marchbanks will have to find someone else to run the country"

"You realise The Wizengamot can pardon convicted criminals" She said with a smile "Especially those who have been proven not to have committed a crime in the first place"

"So in exchange for seven years of hell, I get a pardon, a medal and a new job?" Hermione clapped her hands together, but kept her tone exactly the same "Whoopee!"

"Miss Granger - I can't help but notice you don't seem to be all that excited by your future" Minerva said in a kindly voice "Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

"Minerva - thank you, but honestly - everything is fine" She glanced at Luna "Better than fine" She turned back to McGonagall and grinned "Trust me - this is going to be fun"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" They turned and Mark and Sally walked through the doors "Professor McGonagall - sorry we're late. We got a little...." Sally glanced across at Mark "Erm - distracted"

"YES!" Luna span round to face her wife "Come on - pay up!"

"You bet on us?" Mark yelled in surprise.

"No - she bet against you" Luna continued to grin "Hence my demand for money, which I notice she still hasn't given me" She held out her hand, and Hermione pulled a bag out of her jacket and handed it over. Then she turned to glare at Sally.

"You couldn't've waited one more day? Twenty four hours? Was that too much to ask?"

"Apparently so" Sally moved over to Mark and threw her arms around him, then kissed him softly "He's just so..... yummy!" She turned round with a contented smile on her face "Anyway - when's this show start?"

"Madam Marchbanks has just passed through the wards" Luna said "She'll be here momentarily" She glanced across at McGonagall "Am I going to lose this when you take over?"

"Yes" Minerva nodded, then frowned "Wait - you're not staying on as Headmistress?"

"Professor Amity has had to return home, due to family obligations" Sally smiled "So it looks like Hogwarts will need a new Headmistress, Professor" McGonagall stared at them for a moment, then nodded.

"It would be an honour and a pleasure to serve" She said with a smile "Would you like me to take over now?"

"Oh - no" Luna shook her head "I'm going to need to keep hold of the wards for the next hour or so" She glanced at Hermione "Otherwise they might not go as well as we're hoping" McGonagall glanced between the two of them, then rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to know"

"Good choice" Mark grinned, then they all turned as the party of Wizengamot members came in to the school.

"Madam Marchbanks" McGonagall walked over to greet them "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"It's a pleasure to be here" Marchbanks gave a short bow, then turned to Hermione and Luna "And Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood - it is truly a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh - we've met" Hermione said in a flat tone "It was what... about nine years ago"

"Really?" Marchbanks stared at her in confusion "I'm sure I would remember meeting a hero such as you"

"Yes, well - at the time those weren't the words you used to describe me" Hermione replied, still in the same flat tone, then she shrugged "I'm sure if you search you memories, Juror Marchbanks, you'll remember where we've met before" She turned her back on the older woman and faced Minerva "Now that our honoured guests are here, can we get this over with?"

"Of course" McGonagall nodded "The students and the press are assembled, as is everyone else. If you'd like to follow me...." She turned and walked out of the hall in to the sunshine of the grounds. Taking Luna's hand, Hermione lead her out without a second glance at Marchbanks, followed by Mark and Sally. A moment later, The Wizengamot members trailed after them, all looking a tad confused.

xoxox

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts" McGonagall stared out over the crowds "These past few weeks - indeed the past few years - have seen turbulent times. The revelation that Lord Voldemort had returned, the advent of the resistance and the liberation of the country by an army of light. It will take time for us to come to terms with our past, and the future we now see before us" She paused "But, for today, we have come together to celebrate those who made our liberation possible, and to remember those who gave their lives for our freedom" She turned "Ladies and Gentlemen - please welcome Head of The Wizengamot, Madam Griselda Marchbanks"

"Thank you, Minerva" Marchbanks walked to the front of the stage "While the war has taken a lot of lives, it has also produced a number of heroes, and it is those heroes we are here to honour today" She turned to look at the side of the stage "By the authority granted to me as Head of The Wizengamot, I am here to induct Elizabeth DeVille, Sally-Anne Perks, Mark Robinson, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger in to The Order of Merlin" The five mages walked on stage.

"Sally-Anne Perks and Mark Robinson acted as double agents for the past two years. Their heroic actions ensured that the attack against Hogwarts, that would have risked the lives of all of our children and killed our last hope of resistance, failed. They also saved a vast number of people from execution by the former King, by smuggling them out of the country. For these actions, as well as many others, I am proud to present The Order of Merlin, First Class, to Miss Perks and Mister Robinson" The crowed applauded loudly as Sally and Mark walked up to received their awards.

"Jemma Ollivander and Elizabeth DeVille are merchants from Diagon Alley. They both spent the war spying for the side of light - a risk that, sadly in the case of Miss Ollivander, cost her her life. Thus, I would like to present Miss DeVille an Order of Merlin, First Class, and a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class, to Jemma Ollivander" Another burst of applause came from the crowd as Elizabeth walked across the stage, and took both medals. She gave a quick bow, then walked off the side of the stage, nodding to Hermione and Luna as she passed them.

"But, along with the heroes I have already presented, there are two women who must be singled out for special recognition. Two women who put their lives on the line every day, who brought together an army of dedicated individuals, and who liberated us from the tyranny of The Dark Lord. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood worked tirelessly for the past two years to ensure Voldemort was defeated, and that we could, once again, look forward to a brighter future" She turned to face the side of the stage "So, without further ado, I would like to introduce Miss Hermione Jane Granger, and Miss Luna Eloise Lovegood" The crowd burst in to applause and cheering, while Hermione and Luna walked up the steps at the side of the stage and over to where Marchbanks was waiting.

"For services to the wizarding community that went far above and beyond the norm, and for freeing the country of the Dark Lord Voldemort, I am proud to present you, Miss Hermione Granger, and you, Miss Luna Lovegood, with The Order of Merlin, First Class, with additional Starbust Clusters for valour" She pinned the medals on to each of their chests, then turned to face the crowd "At this time, I would also like to announce that earlier today, in a unanimous vote, The Wizengamot confirmed that they would like you, Miss Granger, to serve as the next Minister of Magic" Another burst of applause filled the air as the crowd signalled their approval. However Hermione and Luna merely stood still, waiting for them to stop.

When the cheering and applause died down, Hermione took a step forward, and, with one final glance at Luna - who nodded encouragingly - began to speak.

"I would love to be able to say I deserve this, but the truth is, I have pretty much spent the past two years in hiding" She turned and gestured to where the others had had walked off the stage "Mark, Sally, Liz, Jemma and Luna - they deserve the plaudits and the awards. They really risked their lives, lost them in one case, while I merely popped up at the end to be given all the credit" She glanced around.

"So, I'm afraid I can't accept this award" She unpinned the medal "Because all I did was keep a promise to the friend. Saving the country, and all the people in it, was just a by-product of me doing what I should've done - what I wasn't allowed to do - nine years ago" She glanced at Madam Marchbanks for a second, then faced the crowd again.

"And I am afraid I can't accept the position of Minister Of Magic either, despite the unanimous vote of The Wizengamot" She paused, then smiled wryly "Of course, this won't be the first time The Wizengamot had a unanimous vote to give me something I didn't want. Granted, it was a slightly different group of people who made up The Wizengamot then, what with half of them being slaughtered by their saviour - the man I was sent to jail for trying to kill" She saw Marchbanks open her mouth to protest "I know - the few remaining members from the panel that condemned me will no doubt say they made a mistake. And maybe they're right. But who's to say if they made a mistake all those years ago, they are not doing the same thing now?" She shook her head.

"If you would take my advice, you would do well to appoint Sally-Anne Perks as the next Minister Of Magic. For the past two years, she has done nothing but work for the good of the country, at great risk to herself, and has kept the nation as safe and secure as she could" She smiled as she noticed Sally blushing bright red "You could not ask for a better person to lead you in to the bright new future that Professor McGonagall has envisioned, and you could not ask for a more honest and trustworthy leader to take the highest office in the land" She glanced at Luna, who stepped up beside her.

"Nine years ago, the entire country condemned me for trying to save them. And while I can honestly say I hold no anger or hate in my heart for that act, I can say with equal honesty that I can't forgive, and I certainly can not forget it. You - all of you - sent me to hell for seven years of my life, and it is not something I can just put behind me. I can't go back to the way things were, and, to be honest, I have no desire to do so" She smiled as she saw a look of understanding come over McGonagall's face. The Professor stared at her for a moment, the nodded.

"I have made some friends - some very good friends, who I will miss a great deal. But the one who means the most to me - the one I would live and die for without a second thought - she will be with me for the rest of my life" They glanced across the stage to where Marchbanks was staring at them, looking confused.

"And I am quite happy to say that the rest of our lives is going to start....." They turned to face Sally and Mark, Elizabeth and McGonagall and gave them all a brief nod of farewell.

".....right......" Hermione turned back to Marchbanks, and gave her a triumphant grin. The head of The Wizengamot stared at her in disbelief, and started towards her, intending to prevent what she knew what was coming next.

"......now" They closed their eyes, and vanished.

xoxox

 _It would be nearly ten years before either me or my wife returned to the United Kingdom._

We apparated to Australia, to my Aunt James' farm, where we got a rapturous reception. The party went on very, very late in to the night, and for most of the next day, the entire compound slept.

A few days later, we received an owl from Minister of Magic Sally-Anne Robinson. It seems that, with a lot of support from the Headmistress of Hogwarts and a few of the newly minted members of The Order of Merlin, Madam Marchbanks had been persuaded that Hermione's recommendation was a good idea, and so the day after we departed, Sally was voted in as Minister of Magic by another unanimous vote. And, two days later, in a private ceremony held in The Great Hall, she and Mark were married.

Sally remained Minister for quite a long time - in fact it was her tenth anniversary ball that tempted us back to the UK. Personally, I think the only reason she invited us was to pay Hermione back for suggesting she take the job in the first place.

Of course, when we returned, we were both under a glamour. Sally's ball was a grand, public affair, with invites for all the press and so forth, and we had no desire to spend the evening answering questions or dodging reporters.

We went back every so often after that, but by then we had children of our own, and we couldn't travel as much as we had previously.

However we did manage to return for the birth of Mark and Sally's first child (and their second, third, fourth and fifth), for Mark's promotion to Headmaster when Professor McGonagall retired (although I don't think she ever completely forgave us for not sending our children to Hogwarts) and for Sally's farewell ball, as she stepped down as Minister after sixteen years - the longest time anyone has served in recent history, and even then there was a sizeable majority of the country that wanted her to stay. But, in the end, she decided she did not want to be the sitting Minister as her children started school.

The last time we were there was to watch Elizabeth DeVille's induction as Head of The Guild Of Merchants, five days ago.

But what of us, I hear you ask?

The past eighteen years, since we defeated Lord Voldemort, have been a happy and prosperous time.

Hermione's parents have opened up a dental practice that caters to both magical and non-magical people (Australians don't use the word muggles, instead they tended to call them non-magical, or noms for short), and it is still thriving.

The various families we smuggled out of the UK have, for the most part, stayed, and together we formed a new village. And, what with marriages and new births, the new town of Covenstone has a population of around 2,000 men, women and children - magical and non-magical people living in harmony.

And as for us - it turns out that Australian magic is far more.... expansive than the type used in Britain, and it has helped us to have a pair of lovely and beautiful twins - a boy named Harry Mark Lovegood, and a girl named Jemma Sally Granger. For the past seven years, they've attended the local magic school, but now that they've graduated, they want to return to England to attend a non-magical university.

At first we contemplated going with them, but, after spending twenty years here, we've realised that returning to Britain wouldn't be going home.

Because we already are. And here we will stay, and live happily ever after.

xoxox

 **Disclaimer.**

All original characters (such as Mark Robinson, Elizabeth DeVille and Jemma Ollivander) as well as the plot and story belong to the author, while all existing characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling (and whoever else is currently claiming it).

Basically - if you think you recognise something, it's probably JK's, otherwise it's mine.

There is no attempt to infringe copyright, nor to make money, nor to take credit for things I didn't write/create.

However that doesn't mean I disclaim total ownership. If you are going to post this story on another site, please leave the first set of disclaimers and this set intact, and credit me with the authorship. Otherwise I might get a tad pissed off, because I've worked very hard on this over the last 29 days, I don't want to see it ripped off by someone else :)

 **Notes.**

 _History_

This story didn't exist before the 31st of October, 2008. For the last two years, I had entered NaNoWriMo with stories I had planned before the event (one for about a month, the other for nearly a year), and as a result, completing a 50,000 word story within the 30 day deadline was, to be frank, far too easy for words.

So this year I decided to write a story with no forethought at all. On the 31st of October, I picked a vague plot, a title and then, at midnight on the 1st of November, I started writing.

The vague plot was "Hermione goes to jail for trying to murder Harry. Seven years later, she returns to finish the job"

Which, by my standards, was very, very short. (To give you some idea, most of my plots for stories stretch to at least half a dozen pages, and the chapter summaries generally cover another three or four).

The writing went fairly quickly - generally 2,500 to 3,000 words a day. I reached 50,000 words by the 19th of November (10 days ago), but at that point I realised that my major problem in writing a complete, 50,000 word story was not the "50,000 word" part, but the "complete" part.

The last three chapters took six days to write (in comparison to the first three, which took two days), and went through a fair amount of editing as I went along (the last chapter especially - getting Hermione's farewell speech to be exactly what I wanted took a fair amount of work!).

But - as you can see by the happy (nay ecstatic) grin on my face, I completed the story with twenty five hours and twenty nine minutes left of the 30 days. And so managed to "win" NaNoWriMo for a third year in a row.

 _Plot Changes And Revisions_

Even with a vague plot in mind, I had some fixed ideas.

Harry would be possessed by Voldemort after the final battle, and only Hermione would know it. She would try to kill him and fail, and subsequently be sent to Azkaban for attempted murder.

And, once the last battle was over, and Voldemort was really most sincerely dead, Hermione and Luna would leave the UK for good.

However, my original plan was to have her broken out of Azkaban seven years later by The Resistance. Voldemort (as Harry) would already have conquered the country, and a few people (lead by Luna Lovegood and Sally-Anne Perks) would be fighting back. They broke Hermione out because she obviously knew what was going on.

Then the plot changed to her sentence being up after seven years, and she was released by the government (which didn't include Harry at that point). This lasted for a while - which is why she was to be pardoned by Amelia Bones and Tonks at the start.

However, having her escape made the rest of the story easier - after Harry's attack on Hogsmeade, he could then point to Tonks and Bones as being in collusion with Hermione, and use the situation to put the fear of god in to the public, so they would oust Bones and put him in as Minister of Magic.

And, to be honest, that was pretty much it.

The rest was pretty much made up as I went along. The only part I really thought out in advance (and when I say advance, I mean a day or so before I wrote it) was the final battle. I wanted to make sure I knew who was attacking, where the fight took place, who lived, who died and what happened in between. Because there's nothing worse than having a huge fight between two people, only to realise that two pages after you killed someone, she re-appears in The Chamber, facing off for the final confrontation.

But, aside from that, I really did just type what popped in to my head. Which lead to one or two problems - I originally had Sally-Anne tortured to death in Diagon Alley with Colin, only to realise I then had her in charge of Homeland Security. I also had major problems re-using names when I didn't mean to - Aurors Smith and Jones nearly became students and professors at Hogwarts at the same time, which was a tad confusing to say the least.

The story structure was the other main thing I planned all along - two acts, with the first being set in two time periods, and the second taking place around two years or so after the first (although that varied widely between one and two years, before settling at eighteen months). The parchment also varied widely - it was going to be two years until he died, but then I didn't know if I could keep the story going for six months after she returned, so I cut it down to eighteen months and put that as the return date. Which meant I didn't have to worry about the time-scale for what happened after she came back.

Overall, once I had written something, it tended to stay written. Aside from fixing spelling mistakes and grammar related changes, I didn't have to change a lot.

As I mentioned, Hermione's final speech was re-written fairly extensively - I wanted to get the tone just right - as was Luna's final summation of "what happened next".

The only other revisions were a few of the newspaper articles - they were modified after they'd been written either to include extra facts, or remove things I didn't want to put in (either because I changed my mind about the plot, or I didn't want them revealed at that point).

 _Random Facts And Figures_

Words (according to NaNo site) : 81,556 (Side note - at the time of writing, this is the second longest story I've ever written).  
Words per day (average) : 2,812.  
Most words per day : 7,400 (Day 27).

Favourite Part : Hermione confronting Harry at Hogwarts, just before he becomes Minister.

And so ends another NaNoWriMo, and another victory. That makes three out of three, and a good preparation for NaNoWriMo 2009.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
